Blowing In The Wind
by St.Alex
Summary: A human girl from A forgotten Realm, is forced to join the fellowship. At first, she turns the idea down, but eventually warms up to it. Romance, probably so much fluff to make you sick, but its fun and light. FINISHED! COMPLETED! DONE!
1. Elanor Snowfield

I was stifling.

The hot rays of the sun beat down on my back, and I felt warm almost to the point that it was uncomfortable. I was dressed from head to toe in a shimmering black suit that clung to my form like a second skin, with a flowing hooded cloak, also in black, and it was pinned wit a single sapphire stone. The hood completely covered my face with a mesh, so not even the elves could see my features. The rest of the cloak disguised my feminine attributes, so I looked like a shadow.  
  
"My Lady, you are requested to attend the Council. We cannot force you, this you know, but your presence would be appreciated greatly by Lord Elrond." Said the servant elf who had come to inform me of a secret council that was to decide the fate of the one ring.  
  
"You may tell Lord Elrond that I'm disinclined to acquiesce to his request." I said it sharply and the elf looked a little put out.  
  
"I shall deliver the message, My Lady Snowfield, but I doubt he shall be pleased with your answer." And he closed the door to my chambers.  
  
I pulled of my cloak and stepped out onto the balcony. My shoulder-length chestnut hair whipped around in the slight breeze, and I took a deep breath.  
  
Feeling refreshed, I walked inside again, fixing my cloak in place, and pulling the hood over my face. I was a member of the race they talked about in the prophecy. A lost race called the Eldora; I doubt we were ever known, even in the first age of middle earth. No one adventures into the north, where our people dwell, so we have lived out our lives in peace. Until now.  
  
My father heard of the one ring, and the evil Sauron was launching upon the world, and decided that we had to make an appearance, offer our help. He said as shield maiden of our kingdom, I had to accompany him on the journey across the wilderness and into the heart of danger. I sighed and flung myself backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Elanor, are you awake?" I heard my father ask, and I pretended to be asleep. Maybe, just maybe...  
  
"Elanor, you are the worst fake sleeper in middle earth, do not pretend to be in dreamland."  
  
"I'm sorry, Father. I simply do not wish to join this council. You know how I feel about politics." He sat on the bed next to me.  
  
"My daughter, I have something I have been meaning to tell you. In an hour at the latest, I must travel home. The king is ill, and as his advisor, I must go to watch the throne. You must represent Eldora in the council." I stared at the ceiling, shocked.  
  
"Father, I refuse to attend. I am a woman, and I am not even twenty. I have nothing to offer the Lord Elrond." I said angrily.  
  
"You have skill with a sword greater than I, and greater than most of the men in Eldora. You can use a bow, too, albeit shakily. Tell me not that you can offer nothing." He scolded  
  
"Yet I am still a woman, or did you forget that?" I sat up and looked him in the eye. "You send me to a council of men, where if my true identity is discovered I will be mocked, and asked to leave! I have heard tales that the men of Gondor do not take kindly to women trying to stand up for themselves; they prefer maidens who faint at the sight of their own blood!"  
  
"My Elanor, do you not hear what words pour from your mouth? Tales, Elanor, which is all they are. We have been in shadow for too long to know what traits make up the races that belong in this middle earth, except our own. We are too headstrong for out own good, and we say things we do not mean. Elanor, I must take my leave. If you do not attend the council, I will be most displeased, and I shall not be so keen as to take you away from the borders of Eldora. Choose wisely. Farewell." He squeezed my shoulder, and walked out, closing the door.  
  
"Wonderful. I am going to be stuck in a room full of males... aren't I lucky?" I said to no-one in particular. I dropped back down on the bed again, putting a hand to my head. "Wonder what elves take for headaches..." I muttered.  
  
"There is a small vial of medical oil in the second draw down that releases tension if you rub it into your temples, Elanor Snowfield, shield maiden of Eldora."  
  
I sat up so fast that all my blood rushed to my now pounding head. "Ah..." I said sharply, watching the world swim before my eyes. The voice chuckled. "May I be so bold as to ask for your name? After all, it seems you already know who I am." I said, trying to focus.  
  
"Indeed. My name is Elrond, Lord of Rivendell." He said, and I turned to face him, thankful for my hood. I probably looked like I could light a darkened path.  
  
"Oh, that explains it, I apologise for my rudeness, Lord Elrond. I hope you appreciate that I am not in the best of moods at this present moment." I said with a little more force than I intended.  
  
"I trust that you are to attend the council, Lady Elanor. I belief that your father's words have changed your somewhat icy reply to my messenger."  
  
"You have no idea..." I said under my breath. A little louder, I moaned "Where did you say the headache oil was?"  
  
"Second drawer down in the bedside cabinet, Lady Elanor." I nodded, and twisted round to open the drawer. In the back corner there was a jar with a slightly purple tinted liquid in it. I pulled it out, and unscrewed the lid, taking a cautious sniff.  
  
"Lavender, Chamomile, and... Honeysuckle?" I asked.  
  
"You have a keen sense of smell. Dab a little on your temples and it should sooth your headache almost instantly." I pulled my hood out just enough to dab on the oil, and I felt the Elven magic work its way into my pounding mind, easing it.  
  
"Thank you my lord. I might just be able to manage this council without screaming at some unfortunate person."  
  
"Good. Ah, I expect the group is gathering on the terrace. May I escort you, Lady Elanor?" I nodded, and took his arm. I explained a little about Eldora, and about the people who lived there.  
  
"Here we are, My Lady. Are you going to stay with your face hidden?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. I am not going to remove it unless the situation calls for it." I said dryly.  
  
"I understand." He nodded at me then asked "Do you have experience with weapons?" I smiled, though he could not see it.  
  
"I have the best sword skills in Eldora, and I can us a bow reasonably when needed." I said proudly.  
  
"Good..." and he pushed the doors open.  
  
I was sat next to a man with dark hair on one side, with a gap at the other. I surveyed the people who were there. Men, Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, I counted. Elrond cleared his throat.  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth is on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
I watched the little Halfling place the small gold band on the table. I felt an unfounded sense of longing, a pull. One of the men from Gondor was staring at it, and said in a hushed tone "So it is true..." And I swear I heard a voice breathe in my ear "the doom of man."  
  
The man spoke again "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood. "Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!" The man sat next to me spoke.  
  
"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master!" I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath.  
  
"Doesn't take a genius to figure that out..." Everyone ignored me.  
  
"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" A blonde elf stood. An extremely handsome blonde elf. I felt a fluttering in my stomach. O looked over him, assessing.  
  
"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." I let out a low whistle and looked at the man. So this was the man who was supposed to take the throne of Gondor? I would not have not guessed him to be the so-called king.  
  
The other man looked disgusted. "Aragorn? THIS is Isuildur's heir?" I was itching to yell at someone, He was being incredibly stupid.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The man almost blushed.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas." He said something I could not understand.  
  
The blondish man stepped up to Aragorn. "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." I tutted, and murmured again under my breath.  
  
"One would think that a realm such as Gondor would need a king, just like every other kingdom..." Aragorn turned to me, looking a mixture of confusion and anger.  
  
"And what of you? You sit there in shadow, muttering, and yet you voice no opinions except to yourself."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Lord Aragorn. I simply wonder at the fact that this Man before me has only the ability to repeat what others have said, and has made a habit of stating the blatantly obvious. If it was not I that was getting irritated with him, then surely someone else would have." I said coolly, and I heard light chuckles, while the man who I had been identifying faults about had a face like thunder.  
  
"I do not take kindly to such insults, especially from a woman." The man said, and I smirked behind my veil.  
  
"What I said my Lord was not an insult, merely an observation." I said clearly.  
  
"May I enquire as to your name, as I would like to be able to know what to call the woman who so rudely insults me." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"If you tell me yours, then I shall give you my own." I said dryly.  
  
"I am Lord Boromir son of Denethor, captain of Gondor. And you?" I stood and faced him. Here came the big show of who I was. I hoped they did not recognise my lands.  
  
"I am Elanor Snowfield, shield-maiden of Eldora." I heard a few intakes of breath.  
  
Boromir was speechless. "Eldora? Those lands were long ago destroyed, their people all dead..." I Smiled. Ah well.  
  
"No, we lived. My forefathers and wives managed to escape before the last battle, and fled into the mountains. They returned a year later to see Eldora destroyed. But Eldorans are strong people, and together they rebuilt and re-populated Eldora, as well as a few people who were possibly on the run from lands such as Rohan or Gondor." I told the tale proudly.  
  
Something about Boromir changed, and he brought my hand, kissing it. "I apologise for my harshness, My Lady."  
  
"You are forgiven. Now let us continue this meeting, as I believe the wizard has something to say." I sat down again, crossing my legs.  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." I held in my comments.  
  
"Then you have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." I saw one of the Dwarves speak.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" He jumped up, and tried to smash the ring with his axe. The only thing that smashed was his axe, and Elrond spoke loudly.  
  
"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."  
  
Boromir looked like he was about to be ill. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
The blond elf who was named Legolas spoke angrily. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Mmmmm, he looked even more stunning when he was angry.  
  
The Dwarf yelled back "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"  
  
"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir spoke, almost to himself.  
  
The dwarf raged on. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" All the elves stood, as did the dwarves, and they began to argue fiercely. "Never trust an Elf!" This caused the arguments to rage louder. Gandalf stood, and attempted to bellow over the noise "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows..." Soon everyone was standing and fighting except the Halfling Frodo, and I looked over at him and rolled my eyes when I caught his gaze, mouthing; immature, all of them. He smiled briefly, then his face contorted in pain. I was about to ask if he was alright when he stood and shouted at the group.  
  
"I will take it! I will take it!" Everyone stopped and looked down on him. "I will take the Ring to Mordor- Though...though I do not know the way."  
  
The wizard smiled, and walked to stand beside him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Aragorn stood, and joined Gandalf.  
  
"If by my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." He knelt down. "You have my sword." Gandalf issued a wink to Elrond.  
  
The elf Legolas joined the slowly forming group. "And you have my bow."  
  
The dwarf, obviously still anti-elf, said "And my axe." The elf looked most displeased. I did not blame him. The dwarf looked very... irritating.  
  
Finally, Boromir stood. "You carry the fate of us all, little one." Aragorn placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder. He continued "If this indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
Something inside me told me to get out of that room. I felt Someone's eyes on me as I started to rise.  
  
"I have attended just as my father asked me to, so I shall now take my leave..." I turned to go.  
  
"Elanor Snowfield, you will not run and cower. I have seen that you have something larger to play in this. You shall join the fellowship." I turned sharply.  
  
"I am sorry, did I hear you correctly? What do I have to offer these brave warriors? I am a female, an easy target. I am sure these people will tell you the same." I said, waving a hand at them.  
  
Legolas frowned. "Because you are a woman, you are an easy target? Why would that make you an easy target?" Aw, he was defending me...  
  
"Did you not say to me earlier that you were one of the best with a sword in Eldora?" Elrond asked.  
  
"I am, but what does that have to do with..." He cut me off.  
  
"And do you or do you not have skill with a bow?" I saw where he was going with this.  
  
"No. Nonononono! I am not skilled enough for this. I am not fit enough, not strong enough, not brave enough!" I cried, and pulled of my hood so sharply that my broach came undone, showing my face. "Does this face look like one of a warrior? I think not!" I turned on my heel and fled, my cloak falling behind me.


	2. I Deem You Worthy

(Yo ppl! Whoopee, nu chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! The language in this is my own creation, my little mind did it. If u wanna use It, ask first! I can give you a word list.)

I sat in my room, sketching out each of the fellowship. I spent the longest time on two People, Boromir and Legolas. They affected me differently. With Boromir I had warning bells, whereas with Legolas, I felt... a deep and desperate need for him. I sighed and stood them on my dressing table. Why had I been so selfish, Why? The fate of the world was in the hands of the races of Middle-Earth, and I had fled because I was scared.  
  
Do you think the others were not scared? Voice one asked. Of course, don't be silly. Voice 2 answered. Then what makes you so different to them? They are Warriors, Brave and honest. I snapped back. Is that all? Voice 1 asked sweetly. I am a woman. I am weak. That's not what the Elf said. I DO NOT CARE! I yelled at my internal voice, and it drifted away.  
  
"I have lost my mind." I said to myself.  
  
"Why did you flee from the council?" Someone asked from the doorway, and I jumped out on my skin. I spun round to see Aragorn in the doorway.  
  
"Telo anteri quellendo!"_you stupid bastard_ I swore at him in my own language. Eldoran is rarely used, so I only knew a few words. Mainly cuss words.  
  
"I apologise for startling you, I came to return your cloak." He said.  
  
"It's alright. I was having an argument with myself." I said.  
  
"Again I ask why did you flee?" somehow I did not feel dim talking to him.  
  
"Come in, lord Aragorn. I cannot just let you stand in the doorway." I motioned for him to come inside and sit in one of the armchairs. I shut the door behind him, and sat in the chair opposite.  
  
"I am too afraid that I will fail you, and die unnecessarily. I want to die doing something honourable." I said quietly.  
  
"Do you think that we are not afraid of what lies ahead?" He asked, and I laughed lightly.  
  
"Exactly what I was telling myself. But every time I come to the same conclusion. I am not good enough to do this, as I said in the council. Please leave, I am not in the mood for company"  
  
Through my first month in Rivendell, I was starting to get to know the fellowship, and they were really interesting. I was head over heels for the elf, as I had been from the first moment I met him. The hobbits kept asking over and over again if I would be coming, but I told them what I told everyone else at the council. I had become closer and closer to Legolas and Aragorn. I thought of Aragorn as my older brother, always there to protect me. At that second, the three of us were sat in my room, talking and laughing. Legolas kept smiling at me, and I melted inside every time. We kept cracking jokes about anything and everything. Well, Legolas and I did, but Aragorn looked thoughtful.  
  
"Come... I want to test something. Do you have a sword?" I shook my head.  
  
"I left it In Eldora; I thought I would not need it."  
  
"No matter, I am sure Elrond has a spare that you may use." I stood.  
  
"May I change into a looser tunic? This is a little inappropriate." He nodded.  
  
"Be in the terrace where we held the meeting in 10 minutes."  
  
"Yes, My lord." He smiled, and nodded at me again.  
  
"I look forward to seeing what you can do. And please call me Aragorn. My Lord is so...Formal."  
  
I laughed. "Of course, Aragorn. And I assure you, I cannot do much."  
  
"I shall be the judge of that. Hurry." And he left my room with Legolas who gave me a last smile, closing the door.  
  
I opened my wardrobe, looking for my light black tunic top. "Uhhh, where are you... Aha!" I pulled it out, and peeled off my tight shirt, breathing freely. I selected a good bra (did they have bra's then? Ah well, they do now) that would support me as I fought. I fastened it and dressed, and slipped on my comfy knee-high black leather boots. I tied my hair back as much as I could, but a few tresses refused to go up.  
  
"Oh well..." I ran out of my room and followed the winding corridors to the terrace, where Aragorn was waiting. He turned and handed me a sword, it was made for female hands. I spun it a few times, getting used to the feel of the blade.  
  
"This is a good sword, who does it belong to?" I asked.  
  
"It was one of the many made for Arwen. She never used this particular one; she never liked the feel of it." He answered. "I will have Lord Elrond and Legolas and Boromir watch you fight, so they can see for themselves if they think you are good enough. They should be here any moment now. You should warm up."  
  
I placed the sword carefully on the ground, and I slowly slid down into the splits. I leaned forward to grab my front toe, and then bent backwards to grab my back leg. I twisted from side to side, the swung both of my legs in front of me. I laid on my back, and pushed myself into a bridge, held it for a few seconds, and then released. I stood back up, and shook my wrists, and then I picked up my sword.  
  
"Right, I am warmed up." I said to Aragorn, who was looking at me with wide eyes, as was Boromir, who had apparently arrived.  
  
"By the Valar, how did you do that?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Legolas and Elrond staring, and I giggled. Legolas looked impressed, and I winked at him.  
  
"I've done it almost every day since I was 5. It keeps me supple." I said.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "We should begin." I nodded, and faced him, holding myself in a closed guard. He started with simple strikes that were easily blockable. I moved around a little, ducking on the head strikes. Soon his movements became faster, and he began different moves. I started attacking a little when I could, keeping check of my stance and movement, watching for the slightest twitch anywhere telling me which direction he was going to go. 

Little did I know that he was slowly backing me into the wall. I felt the stone against my back, and gasped. "Ellenan atra telo'ena lletre por mes!" _please forgive me for what I am about to do_ He looked at me strangely. "What did you say?" "Atra telo!" _Forgive me_ and I kicked him quite sharply in his groin. As he doubled over in pain, I twisted out, got behind him and placed the tip of my sword at his throat.  
  
"As I said, forgive me." I said in the common tongue. "I dislike tight spaces..." I heard people clapping. "Do you yield?"  
  
"I yield, let me go." He said, still sounding like he was in pain, and I winced.  
  
"I am sorry about that. I saw no other way out, unless I stabbed you. I did not wish to do that, honestly."  
  
He stood up straight and turned to face me. "I certainly deem you worthy of any battle. What says the rest of you?" He asked the others. Elrond spoke first.  
  
"Anyone who wishes to attack you should think again. I must admit, I had a few doubts, but they are washed away. I deem you worthy. And you, Legolas, what do you say?"  
  
The Elf smiled at me, nodding. "You are certainly skilled with a sword. A long time it has been since Aragorn has been beaten, and I have looked forward to someone beating him again. I give you my highest praise, and I would accept you into the fellowship without a moment's hesitation. You were insincere when you said you were not good enough. I deem you worthy." He gave me another of his heart melting smiles, and I smiled back, trying to stay calm  
  
Boromir spoke finally. "You are strong and graceful, and you fight with skill and courage. You say you are unworthy, yet you show all the signs of being a great warrior. I deem you worthy."  
  
I blushed brightly at all of the compliments. "I was not that good. I am unfit; it has been a long time."  
  
Elrond shook his head, laughing. "Will you join the fellowship?" He asked.  
  
"I shall, with two conditions. One, can I have a sword that is made and balanced for me, and two, will someone help me with a bow? I cannot quite do it properly."  
  
Elrond nodded, almost grinning. "We can get you a sword made within the next few days before you leave, and I am sure Legolas would help you with you bow."  
  
Legolas nodded, and I felt my heart leap at his warm smile. "It would be my pleasure, Lady Elanor. Are you free this evening?"  
  
I wore a huge smile. "I am. I need a messenger to send word to my father. He had better be pleased, or I shall have to drop everything I am doing and go home to yell at him." I laughed at the strange looks the men were giving me. "Oh, don't look at me in that tone of voice, My Lords. I am extremely happy, don't ruin my mood!" I said, and I hugged all of them, although I almost hugged Legolas for too long, except Boromir, who I hit over the head first. "That's for being unkind at the council." He chuckled, and ruffled my hair. "Boromir! You... Telo anteri ulled!" _you stupid twit_  
  
"You are going to make everyone paranoid, talking in your own language, My Lady." Legolas said, shaking his head.  
  
I smirked. "Norren les, Legolas." _Shut up_ He sighed.  
  
"I will have gone crazy by the end of this quest, lady." I laughed.  
  
"'Tis a shame that is not an option or I would be joining you. I'm already out of my mind coming on this journey anyway. I'm going to my room; I need to bathe before dinner." Boromir smiled.  
  
"May I escort you?" He held out his arm to me.  
  
"Yen eland, Boromir." _Of course_ I said in Eldoran, just to annoy him.  
  
"I'll take that as yes, my lady." I rolled my eyes, taking his arm.  
  
"You do that. All I said was Of Course anyway. Yes is Allah." I told him smartly. "Now get a move on, I smell something awful."  
  
"You do, I will not hide it." I swatted him.  
  
"And I thought the men of Gondor were supposed to be charming!" I exclaimed.  
  
"We are, but not when women smell like you do."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "He is only jesting, you do not smell. Much."  
  
"ARGH! I'll just go to my room on my own then!" I screeched, and stormed off into the building. I climbed the marble staircase, and wandered down the corridors. An elf-servant was coming down, and I waved him over.  
  
"Could I please have a bath prepared? I am in the blue guestroom on the 3rd floor." I asked him politely.  
  
"Of course. I will see that it is done." I thanked him, and when I got to my room, I saw that the bath had been prepared, and all the things I would need for washing were laid out on the little shelf, including a clear bottle filled with a hair cleansing liquid, and a bar of soap. Steam was rising from the deep bath.  
  
I grabbed a towel, and locked my self into the bathroom. I stripped and stepped into the hot bath before submerging myself completely in the lightly scented water.  
  
"Ahhhh..." I soaked for a little while, relaxing. After about 15 minutes, I hoisted myself into a sitting position, and rubbed the cleanser into my hair, then rinsed. I repeated with the soap, then soaked a little more before getting out.  
  
I drained the water, and set about drying myself, rubbing the coarse material against my skin, removing the water. I pulled on my underwear, and I searched in my wardrobe for a simple dress. I found a white/ blue slash neck, with darker blue flared sleeves that almost touched the floor. I pulled it on over my head, battling with my shoulders to get my arms in. I felt someone tug it down over me, and I saw that the Lady Arwen was adjusting it so it did not look creased.  
  
"I came to tell you that the dinner was about to commence." I pushed my arms through the huge sleeves.  
  
"For the love of my father, this is tight!" I moaned. "How do you cope?" She laughed at me. "What is so funny, Lady Arwen?"  
  
" They are beautiful, but uncomfortable. Turn around and I shall fasten the back up." I did as I was told, and she tied the little ribbons at the back. "Sit, I shall tidy your hair a little." She put half of it into a clip, and she began lightly curling it, and finally leaving a few strands to frame my face.  
  
"Thank you, Lady Arwen. Your help is always appreciated."  
  
She gave a slight nod. "I hope so. I really have nothing else to do here but read, but even that looses its interest. I would very much like to hear a little of your people."  
  
I blushed a little. "Well, there is not much to tell, I could probably do it on the way to the dining hall. Let us go." I said, slipping on a pair of plain white shoes that sat by the door.  
  
It was true; I could tell her the story of our people on the way to the dinner hall. I answered her questions, and I explained that we had a little longer life than humans, and could probably reach the age of 200.  
  
"Do you have any connection to the Dunedain? Humans such as they have longer life."  
  
I thought for a few minutes. "We may do. I have never really done any research on our roots. Maybe if I return from this quest, I shall look into it."  
  
Arwen gave me a sad smile. "If you do come back, make sure Aragorn is in one piece, would you?" We stopped before the great wooden doors, and I placed my hand on her arm in reassurance.  
  
"You should ask Aragorn to bring me back in one piece, not the other way round, my lady. Do not fear for him, I'll do it for you. Although, he just got beaten by me... Maybe I should keep an eye out for him..." I laughed.  
  
"Keep an eye out for whom?" a voice asked, I turned to see lord Aragorn at the bottom of the main stairs. Arwen ran up and embraced him, kissing him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"We were just discussing the fact that I won in our battle." I smiled widely, showing my slightly pointed teeth. For some reason, all Eldorans had pointed canines.  
  
"I am never to live that down, am I?" He gave a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Come, I am hungry!" I moaned, and the two laughed at me. "It is not funny, I have not eaten since breakfast, and it is closing in to 5!"  
  
"Well then, let us get you fed and watered. I myself feel the need to eat something." Aragorn decided, and we walked into the hall, where hundreds of elves were talking and eating without paying any attention to us.  
  
"The fellowship is seated at the high table. You are seated on the right next to Lord Boromir." Arwen spoke to me, and I nodded, bouncing up to the table. I dropped down into the chair next to Boromir, who was talking to Legolas. I jabbed him lightly in the side so he would acknowledge my presence.  
  
"So I see we decided to change out of the second skin?" he teased lightly.  
  
"I did not think it was appropriate. Although, this dress is not all that fitting, and I thought breathing was required to live! Obviously not..." I complained, looking off into the distance. "I hope you do not expect me to wear a dress while following the fellowship. If you do, be prepared to carry me, I will have fainted from lack of oxygen." Boromir and Legolas laughed. I swatted Boromir's arm lightly and looked at the food in front of me. I had no idea what it was. Neither did Boromir, apparently, as he looked at Legolas in confusion.  
  
"Pheasant with boiled potatoes and roasted Parsnips." He said, as if he ate it every day, and he continued eating his food.  
  
"All we have in Eldora is chicken, lamb and beef! Potatoes and vegetables like carrots and peas and cabbage, sometimes mushrooms!" I exclaimed in wonder at this new food in front of me. I cut into the Pheasant and took a small mouthful, and deciding I liked it, ate more and more, shovelling in the vegetables at regular intervals. I heard Boromir chuckle and I poked him with my fork, before eating again.  
  
"She is a fork wielding maniac, run for your life!" he said to Legolas, which made me poke him in the arm again. I winked at Legolas, who winked back, I mouthed behind Boromir's back 'poke him when I say now'. He nodded.  
  
"Never interrupt me when I'm eating. And anyway, I need my strength; I intend to get fitter before we embark on this quest. Wouldn't do any of you any harm to join me on an hour long run every morning and night." I said between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"I already run! Admittedly, I do not run enough; I may join you actually, if you do not mind the company."  
  
I swallowed my last mouthful of food, and placed my knife and fork neatly next to each other. "I could get used to food like that. Yes, you may join me. But first, I must prepare for my archery lesson with our pointy eared friend." I said, waving, and mouthed "NOW!" he picked up his fork and poked Boromir, who yelled at him. I excused myself and went to my room, where I washed and looked for my loose running outfit. It was a pair of very baggy khaki trousers with a drawstring waist, and an old white undershirt that I had cut and hemmed so it was a vest top with thin straps, so thin that there were almost none. I had a pair of soft boots that I pulled on and tucked my trousers into. I brushed my hair, and tied it high upon my head with a leather cord, searching in my travel bag for a small dagger. It was in its leather case, and I tucked the whole thing into my boot, just in case.  
  
I picked up my travel bow, a plain wooden bow with no decoration, only my name inscribed in silver. I hunted for my quiver, but to my annoyance, I couldn't find it anywhere.  
  
"Shit Shit Shit..." I moaned. I would just have to explain that I couldn't find it anywhere, and he would have to cope with it. I stood facing the balcony with my hands on my hips, frowning. It would be the day you were going to have a decent lesson that you would loose your arrows. You always loose SOMETHING!  
  
"Looking for this?" Someone asked from behind me, and I jumped a mile high, spinning around to face the prince of Mirkwood. He was swinging my quiver from its strap.  
  
"I want to know how to do that, so I can piss Boromir off." I said, forgetting my normally decent language... "Ah, bloody hell! Why is it that I can't keep my stance around you lot? It's because you are all men, and I'm a woman. It ALWAYS happens, I talk more freely." I announced.  
  
"I have noticed. First you attack Aragorn."  
  
"Self defence." I interrupted.  
  
"Then you stab Boromir with a fork twice."  
  
"Again, self defence."  
  
"I'm sure, Lady Elanor. Come, you said you wanted to run. We will run for half an hour as warm up, it will take that long to get to the Archery ground anyway."  
  
I nodded, smiling. "I'll just get something..." I whipped out the carrier that held my bow, and strapped it on across my chest so the casing was across my back. Sliding my bow in carefully, a held my hand out for my arrows, and clipped them onto the strap by my waist.  
  
"Ok, now we can go!" I said, and ushered Legolas out of my room, closing the door behind me as I left.


	3. Running into trouble

I ran at a steady ground-eating pace through the woodland, Legolas a few feet in front of me. We were going down a steady hill, and the path was well worn  
  
"Come, you can go faster than this!" I told myself sternly, and started to go faster, catching up with the blonde elf in front of me. As I went past, I stuck my leg out and he stumbled over it, falling. Unfortunately, he decided I was going down with him. I half screamed half laughed as we started tumbling down the hill, and buried my face in his jacket. Slowly we came to a halt as the ground flattened out, and I felt the world spinning around me. Our legs were tangled up and we were both in hysterics.  
  
"Greenleaf...you complete...and utter...idiot!" I managed to get out between gasps of air.  
  
"It was...you...who...started it all...I...believe!" He replied, and I grinned.  
  
"I will not deny it, Greenleaf. I cannot believe I just tumbled down a hill with an elf prince!" I began laughing again.  
  
"Indeed, it does not seem the most appropriate thing for a respectable prince to do. Tis a good job I am generally not seen as a respectable prince!"  
  
"Exactly what I was about to say!" neither of us had taken much heed to our current position. I noticed, and had to work furiously to prevent a blush.  
  
"You know, this position is extremely uncomfortable." I said, pushing myself up. I noticed that my carrier had come of, and I stifled a moan as I saw my bow lying in pieces. "My bow..." I stuttered. I disentangled myself and ran up the hill, picking up the tattered remains of my faithful training bow.  
  
I turned round and marched back down. "Well, what a fine mess I've gotten into! How am I meant to train without a bow? Tell me that!" I fumed, standing back next to Legolas. "Can it be mended?" I asked after a few moments.  
  
"No, it cannot. Too much damage has been done. How long does it take to ride on horseback to Eldora?" He questioned.  
  
"20 days as the Nazgul flies. Luckily, you ride over open land, no mountains or valleys to struggle. Do you mean to send a messenger to bring my bow from home?" He nodded.  
  
"We are staying in Rivendell for two more months, and then we head to Lothlorien." My eyes widened.  
  
"We are going to the Golden wood? The home of Queen Galadriel?" I asked, excited. He chuckled, and motioned for us to walk.  
  
"Indeed we are. It has been many long years since I last visited, and then I only stayed for a year or so, a short trip by Elven standards. I was but an elfling when I went."  
  
"Really? How old are you?" I asked with childish admiration.  
  
"I am 2,931 years old." My jaw dropped.  
  
"Holy Valar...And I though our race lived for a long time! 200 years seems like noting compared to that!" I exclaimed.  
  
"200 years? Tis a long span for most humans. And how old are you?" I mumbled my age under my breath. "I did not quite catch that."  
  
"Yes you did." He gave me the most pathetic face I'd ever seen. "Don't do that, you look much more handsome when you are frowning, or even better, when you are just normal looking." I said. I was shocked with myself.  
  
"You think I am handsome?" He said, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I said mysteriously. I could not believe I was shamelessly flirting with an elf! I must have had too much ale at dinner.  
  
"One would have thought you would have preferred the dark, brooding ranger type." I laughed  
  
"No, tall and blonde with blue eyes is more my thing. I don't go for men that look like they haven't seen a razor in a long time. I prefer, well, people like you. People who take pride in how they look, without looking like an overdressed poncey... weirdo." I was going red, I could feel it.  
  
"Really? Maybe I should tell Boromir this, he was obviously smitten." I pulled a face.  
  
"No thank you. Orcs have more appeal than he does." Legolas frowned  
  
"That was not a nice thing to say, really." I shrugged.  
  
"He wasn't all that nice to me at first. And anyway, maybe I have my sights set on someone else." I finished. It was getting darker, and I had no bow to practice with. I really wanted to find out more about him.  
  
The Prince seemed to read my mind. "Well, considering that this lesson is a cast off, what should we do for a while?" He asked  
  
"Do you like star-watching? I love doing it back home, lying out under the stars, wishing on the shooting stars I might see." I said, looking at him.  
  
"I do also, when the air is dry and there are no clouds. Stars are particularly beautiful when there is someone to share them with." He said softly.  
  
"I would never know, no-one in Eldora sees anything in a headstrong shield- maiden." I replied, equally as soft. I drew myself up to my full height, which was to his shoulder  
  
"There is something with the men in Eldora then. There may be hidden depths in you that are to be discovered by someone who cares." I shook my head, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me into a field with waist high grass that was completely still. I smiled and ran into it.  
  
"I feel like I'm at home again. Me and my best friend Caralyn, we used to run in the fields and annoy the farmer. He'd never do anything to us though, he practically adored us." I said happily.  
  
The sky was a deep purple with tinges of blue and red and orange. I stopped, spread out my arms and fell backwards into the long grass so my shape was imprinted. I felt someone next to me, but I couldn't se because the grass was in the way.  
  
A pale hand appeared through the grass and pushed it aside, and I saw Legolas's beautiful face emerge. "Long has it been since I have felt at ease with anyone." He stated "Never would I have done this with anyone I know, including the she-elves in my homeland."  
  
I propped myself up on my elbows. "Do you have anyone special back in Mirkwood?" I asked eager to know if he was single.  
  
"No, and I do not wish for any of the Elves my ada pushes in my face. I want to wait until I find my soul's true mate, the one I am connected to with spirit and heart." I sighed.  
  
"My father wishes me to marry too. The king is ill, and unfortunately he never had any children and should he die, my father must take the throne, which means I would be next in line. That is why I was to represent Eldora at the council, my father has returned home. I am 19; I am not and never will be ready to rule Eldora! A whole realm, for goodness sake! I am going to get out of it as best I can, my sister, Lirrian, is older than me, but does not wish to rule." I moaned, covering my face with my hands.  
  
I heard the rustling of grass, and then I felt strong arms wrap around me. I rested my head on Legolas's chest.  
  
"I have known you for little more than a month, yet I know I can trust you with every secret my heart holds." I whispered.  
  
"I know what you mean; I am not normally one to trust so easily." He replied.  
  
I watched as the first few stars appeared, twinkling like diamonds in a sky of the darkest sapphire. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." I said out to the sky and stars, making my wish.  
  
"What was that poem, Elanor?" Legolas asked.  
  
"It was something I learned as a child, and if ever I see the first stars, I say it and make a wish." I said simply, and I felt a wave of tiredness was over me.  
  
"It is a beautiful verse, anyhow."  
  
"Legolas, are we safe here, so far away from the house?" I asked suddenly.  
  
I felt him stroke my hair. "Perfectly safe. We are well inside the borders of Rivendell." I yawned, and curled up.  
  
"Good." I started to feel consistently drowsy. I yawned again. "I am tired. Maybe we should go...back..." I watched the stars fade as my eyes closed.   
  
He kissed me lightly, and said "Sleep, Lirimaer." _Lovely one_ and it was the last I heard before I fell into a blissful dreamland.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I woke to the sound of birds chirping, and a pair of arms draped loosely around me. I looked around and saw grass. Lots of tall grass...we had both fallen asleep in the field! I could feel the light but rhythmic breathing of my pillow, Legolas.  
  
Oh this is going to take some explaining! I thought miserably You'd never guess! The other part of my mind said Oh shut up! I felt Legolas stir beneath me, and he took a deeper breath. I pushed myself up, and sat up straight, stretching out.  
  
"We slept in a field...I must have had too much ale at dinner." Legolas said, sitting up next to me.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised, I said a LOT of things I wouldn't normally say, even if I was thinking them." I blushed, remembering.  
  
"Yes, I remember. Did you actually mean what you said? What you thought of me?"  
  
I blushed a violent scarlet. "Um, I, uh, Maybe?" I said, trying to worm my way out of telling him sober that I liked him.  
  
"Is that a maybe yes or a maybe no?" He asked, and I could feel his eyes boring into me, but I refused to look up.  
  
"Maybe yes..." I said quietly, hoping he couldn't hear me.  
  
"Look at me, Elanor." I kept my head down, refusing.  
  
"I've got to go..." I stood and ran away from him, following the path through the woods that we had followed the night before. When I managed to find my way to the entrance nearest to my room, I could hear someone running behind me. I ignored them, and made my way blindly to my room, slamming the door and fastening the little lock. I rested on the back of the door, breathing heavily.  
  
"I am such a fool... A stupid, mentally deranged fool..." I told myself over and over again. I pulled on a comfortable night-dress and slipped in between the cool sheets.  
  
"Maybe if I go to sleep I can wake up and this will all be a dream..." I said to myself as I rested, but sleep would not come for a long time. And when I did sleep, all I had were dreams of the one person I was trying to forget, and his blue eyes... 


	4. Arguments

I was woken rudely by someone knocking sharply on the door. "Who is it?" I slurred out, still half asleep. Please, oh Valar, PLEASE don't let it be Legolas...  
  
"Elanor, it is Legolas, please open the door, I wish to talk to you!" I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.  
  
"Go away!" I yelled. "I do not wish to speak with you!"  
  
"Elanor, I did not mean to embarrass you, please open the door so we can talk properly!" I sighed and sat up.  
  
"Give me a minute, please!" I stood and dressed quickly in a loose blue dress that tied under my bust with sleeves that split all the way down to my wrist, but it tied in the middle. I ran a comb through my hair, and made my bed roughly. I opened the door slightly.  
  
"What do you want, Greenleaf?" He cringed at my tone.  
  
"May I come in? I do not wish to discuss this in full view." I opened the door just enough for him to slip in, and I shut it behind him.  
  
"First of all, I am sorry." He started.  
  
"Good. You really made me feel awful outside did you know that?" I walked over to my balcony and stood on it, looking out onto the woodlands.  
  
"I know, I made you feel uncomfortable. I did not mean to, please believe me." I felt his presence next to me.  
  
"You made me feel like I had to answer to you! I felt like you had a knife to my throat and were shouting 'Answer me, damn you!' Do you know how that feels, Greenleaf, do you?" I practically screamed at him.  
  
"Shhh. I said I did not mean it..." he mumbled.  
  
"I know, but you still made me feel like that! I actually like someone for once, and I can't even admit it!" I said, brushing away the tears that were beginning to spill.  
  
"I am an emotional mess; everything is driving me to tears... I must appear so weak to everyone." I stopped trying to hide my tears.  
  
"You just said it again." I stopped, and did a double take on what had just occurred.  
  
"Oh no..." And I made to run again, almost making it to the door, but a pair of arms encircled by waist, stopping me. I struggled and tried to get out of his grasp. "Let me go, please!" I cried.  
  
"No, I will not step aside and let you escape from me again." He held on tightly to me, whispering soothing words to me. "Are you going to run away?" He asked after a few minutes.  
  
"No, I'm not." I said, defeated. He let go of me, and steered me towards the bed, making me sit down.  
  
"Look at me. All I ask of you is this one thing. Look me in the eye and tell me how you feel."  
  
I did as he said; I looked at him, right in the eye. I couldn't fight, I was drained  
  
"I don't truly know what I feel, Legolas. We are friends, and at the moment, I feel something more. More than friendship. Legolas, I'm attracted to you. I've had my share of crushes, but not like this..." I faded off, and bolted again, but this time I had a place to go to. I knew where the Lady Arwen's room was; we had talked and got to know each other. Her room was a floor down from mine, and I banged on the door.  
  
It was flung open, Arwen looked panic stricken as she saw me.  
  
"Arwen, hide me!" I muttered sharply. She opened the door further and let me slip in. She closed the door firmly and turned to look at me, worried.  
  
"Elanor, what is wrong my friend?" she said, wrapping me in a hug.  
  
"Told...Legolas...like him...star watching...Last night!" I choked out before breaking down into tears. She led me to a chair and sat me down, handing me a glass of water.  
  
"Calm down! Now, tell me the full story." She said soothingly and I nodded.  
  
"Yesterday night, I was meant to be having an archery lesson with Legolas, right. Well, we were running, and I tripped him up, and we sort of went rolling down the hill. We were poking fun at each other, which sort of turned into flirting. I confessed that I liked Him, and we spent the night star watching. I woke up this morning out in the field in Legolas's arms, and he asked me if I meant what I had said. I mumbled that I did and legged it into my room and went to sleep. I woke up about 20 minutes ago when Legolas was banging on my door insisting that we had to talk. He made me get up, only to make me feel even worse and make me admit further what I felt!" I said, almost in a rush. "I came here to get away from him, please don't tell him where I am!"  
  
"I promise I..." someone knocked on the door. Arwen put a finger to her lips then pointed at the wardrobe, mouthing 'hide in there!'. I rushed inside and closed the door, breathing slowly and silently like my father had taught me to.  
  
"Who is it?" Arwen called out, she hadn't opened the door.  
  
"Arwen, it is Aragorn. May I enter?" Aragorn's voice came from the other side.  
  
"You may, the door is not locked. Elanor, you may come out." I pushed the door open and climbed out, sighing loudly.  
  
"My love, why was Lady Elanor hiding in there?" He questioned, making me laugh quietly.  
  
"She's hiding from my cousin. They have had a...disagreement about something." Aragorn did not question further, but agreed to keep Legolas away from me for the final 2 months of out stay.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
I said my farewells to everyone in Rivendell that I knew on our final day there. I had packed a small bag that would be attached to my belt which contained... feminine products. I folded my outfit for the next day neatly on a chair, and checked over my weapons. My new sword, my bow from home, my arrows and my dagger.  
  
I sighed, looking out onto my balcony. I would miss it here, miss the safety, miss Arwen, miss all the elves. I felt at home. Dressing in a cranberry red dress with floor length white sleeves and gold detail, I went for a final walk around Rivendell.  
  
"Would you like some company?" someone asked from behind me, and I immediately knew who it was.  
  
"I thought I made it perfectly clear I did not wish to see you, Greenleaf." I said nastily, not turning or stopping.  
  
"You did. Unfortunately, you have to spend many months with me, and my cousin will not be there to hide you. I have tried time and time again to apologise, but you run away from it. You are so scared of what you may find that you hide inside yourself. Do you know how frustrating that is?" He laughed harshly. "I doubt it."  
  
"I do know, and I do not hide! You were just too selfish to see past yourself and notice how much you hurt people! I do not wish to talk to you, leave me be." I said clearly, continuing down the worn path. "I will see you in the morning when we depart." I finished.  
  
"I am sorry..." I heard him say quietly. I was on the edge of tears again. Never had I been so cruel to anyone.  
  
I sat down on a bench that had hundreds of named carved into it. I picked up a sharp stone and carved 'Elanor Snowfield' in swirling text in a patch of unmarred wood.  
  
"I am a human, he is an elf. Mortal, immortal. It would never work out anyway..." I said quietly into the wind. I laughed, thinking about what my father would say if I loved an Elf.  
  
"That is what I thought when I fell in love with Arwen." A soft voice said from behind me. "She gave her immortality for me." Aragorn sat next to me.  
  
"If it is to be, nothing will stop you and Arwen from being together." I replied.  
  
"I know that, little one." He said, and I punched his arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Don't call me little then." I chuckled.  
  
"But you are little in my eyes. Not even twenty."  
  
"Ha ha." Something I had talked about with Arwen popped up. "Do you think the Dunedain are related somewhere to the Eldorans? We are both blessed with the same long life."  
  
"It is possible. It would be in the old records." I shrugged.  
  
"When is dinner?" I asked  
  
"It will be soon. We should go." I nodded and stood slowly.  
  
"I am NOT sitting next to him." Aragorn sniggered and I punched him again. "Shut up. He is being an insufferable, annoying bas..." I shut my mouth. It was hard to watch my language when it came to Legolas.  
  
"Come on. No doubt you are hungry." I grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You know me too well. I have been called a bottomless pit on legs." He laughed loudly. I took off at a run into the house, skidding around the corners in grip-less shoes. I came to a halt before I got to the main hall, and waited for Aragorn to catch up.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked with a bemused look on his face.  
  
"I'm hungry. And I want a good seat." I said, smiling.  
  
"No, you just wish to gossip with Arwen."  
  
I feigned looking thoughtful. "Yes... yes I do." I walked into the hall, and quickly made my way to sit next to Arwen.  
  
"Hi! Why are you not sat next to Boromir?" she asked  
  
"He keeps trying to get touchy-feely with me. No thank you." I grimaced and Arwen giggled.  
  
"A perfect reason. I only hope you don't mind Legolas sitting next to you though..."  
  
I pulled a face. "Nooooooooooo! Please tell him to sit at the other end when he comes." I begged. A waiter brought our meal, a stew of sorts and lots of bread. I ate, listening to the chatter of the elves around me.  
  
"Elanor? Elanor, are you listening?" I snapped out of my trance.  
  
"What? Who said what?" I said, making Arwen laugh.  
  
"I said, we are going to make you and Legolas share a room for the night." I almost screamed.  
  
"Don't you dare Arwen Undomiel! I shall be forced to kill myself!"  
  
She was almost in hysterics. "Serves you right for not listening. Ada said you should go and sleep, you look dead on your feet." I nodded.  
  
"I feel it. I shall see you in the morning, Arwen." I stood, and walked steadily out of the hall, feeling so tired. I only just made it to m room, where I changed and flopped onto the bed, not even getting under the covers. I didn't notice the letter on the pillow until the next day.


	5. Making Up And Saying Goodbye

_Dearest Elanor.  
I hope that you take your time to read this, and do not throw it away like you do my words. I cannot think of the words to say. I am such a fool to think that I could take a chance with you. What I said is true, you are too scared to think about what others feel. You are confused within yourself; I see it every time I look at you. I miss talking to you; miss your laughter and jokes. I miss your company, Elanor; your presence is missing from my heart. When we leave, please talk to me, do not brush me aside. I meant no harm to you, your feelings or pride when I asked you how you felt about me; believe me when I say that. I just needed to know, and maybe you will find out why, but you will not if you continue in the manner you have portrayed for the last two months. Meet me outside in the terrace at sunrise if you wish to talk. I will be waiting to hear your answer.  
  
Legolas._  
  
I read the letter again, smiling through the tears that threatened to fall. I looked out at the sky; it was just starting to change. I quickly pulled on my black leggings and blue tunic that I would wear for the journey and the boots. I walked quietly through the dark corridors, almost feeling my way towards the terrace. I silently pushed open the door, looking for him. I could see his faint silhouette standing by the wall, and I took a deep breath before stepping out.  
  
"I did not think you would come." He didn't turn around.  
  
"Shows how much you know." I joked, trying to stop the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I know..." I stood next to him, looking out over Rivendell.  
  
"It is beautiful..." I said in awe.  
  
"It certainly is." He said quietly, and I looked at him smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time, and I giggled.  
  
"Great minds think alike." I said to him, then on impulse I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
"Elanor, I am sorry with all my heart." He said into my hair.  
  
"I know, Legolas. I am too stubborn and headstrong for my own good sometimes." He laughed  
  
"As am I, Elanor. It is one of the reasons I agreed to this quest. Foolish Dwarf, doubting elves..." he shook his head.  
  
"Ugh... I am not looking forward to this at all. I fear for Frodo, I sense Boromir will try to take the ring, I sense that weakness in him."  
  
"And what do you sense of me?" he asked.  
  
"I sense a strong spirit, always there to help others, even if it means sacrificing himself. A warm heart and a caring mind." I said softly.  
  
"And of you I sense a warm, understanding, loving person, hiding behind sarcasm and jokes. I have seen the person inside, and she is beautiful." he smiled down on me.  
  
"You really think that? I'm beginning to feel VERY uncomfortable." I said shakily, but he just held me tighter.  
  
"Then forget it, and relax." I tried it, and I felt his soul touch my heart, warming it. I leaned into his shoulder, smiling.  
  
"You know, you're not such a bad elf, Legolas. I was wrong to think differently. You are almost exactly like me." I sighed into his shirt.  
  
"You seem to have many of the qualities others have described in me. You are a kindred spirit."  
  
I laughed. "You believe in all that?"  
  
"You do not? What do you believe?" He asked, stepping back from me, grinning.  
  
I was feeling so alive and free with him, I knew we were on the same level of thinking and feeling.  
  
"I believe I want to know what you feel about me." I said, putting my hands on my hips, looking at him expectantly.  
  
He smiled warmly at me. "I was wishing you would ask..." He placed one of my hands to his heart. It was beating quickly, and I felt an overwhelming sense of caring...and something else.  
  
"You care for me, but there is another feeling. What is it?"  
  
He gave me a strange look. "You shall know in time. But now, l leave you with this..." He gave me the softest of kisses, a gentle caress of his lips on my own.  
  
"I will see you at breakfast, my golden flower." He said quietly, trying to release hand. I stopped him.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
I pulled his head down to kiss him more deeply, and for longer, letting his hands wrap around my waist to pull me closer. I wove my hands into his hair to keep him close as he kissed back running his tongue across my bottom lip, making me shiver in pleasure. I returned the favour and he opened to me so I could kiss him fully. One of Legolas's hands was drawing lazy circles at the base of my back, while the other had made its way down my leggings so it was resting on my backside. My heart was racing, it was breathtaking. My first real kiss with anyone was with the most handsome and amazing elf that felt for me possibly what I did for him He drew away, giving me a shaky smile. His lips were swollen, his eyes bight and twinkling.  
  
"If I had known forgiving you would have lead to this, I would have done it sooner! That was the best first kiss anyone could ask for." I laughed, trying to get my breathing back to its usual pace.  
  
"Definitely..." we both laughed, kissing again.  
  
"Oh, Aragorn is going to be extremely tedious. He will never let us live it down... best not to tell anyone"  
  
"That is what I thought. One day we are about to kill each other, the next..." I smiled, and then brought his head down again. Our kiss had just become interesting when Legolas pulled away, blushing.  
  
"Legolas, What..." I turned around, and saw Arwen gaping. She recovered and ran up, hugging us both.  
  
"I am so happy for you both!" Arwen said to us,  
  
"Arwen, please do not tell anyone. We do not wish for anyone to find out, we don't know where this relationship is going to go." I said to her, and she smiled, nodding.  
  
"I understand. I have never seen Legolas kiss anyone before. How long have I known you? We have grown up together. I know for a fact that he has never fallen in love." I gave Arwen an evil glare.  
  
"And? That was the first time I have ever kissed anyone!" I giggled, then realised what I had said. "I just keep digging myself into a deeper hole, don't i?" I joked, resting my head on Legolas's chest.  
  
"Ok, we are going to go. Breakfast is lambas bread, here." She threw a small bag at us; Legolas caught it and placed it on the wall, before returning his hands to my waist. "You leave at noon, do not be late." Arwen left, closing the glass door behind her.  
  
"Peace at last..." I murmured before I began kissing him again. I closed my eyes, as did Legolas. Our kisses were more demanding, and I felt one of his warm hands slip into my trousers, and I, deciding it was a good idea, did the same, feeling his bake skin against my hand. I ran my free hand over his face, exploring the curves. Slowly, I ran my fingers over his ear, and he moaned, pulling me closer still. Ah...Sensitive, are we? I thought, and continued running my fingers up and down lightly, making him plunge his tongue deeper into my mouth, kissing me deeper and harder, demanding to conquer me. I battled back, gasping slightly as his hand crept under my tunic,and pushed him away a little. So we're playing dirty, are we, Legolas? Fine then. I ran my fingers over his ear a little more firmly, and Legolas groaned, letting his hand roam over my breasts, making my breath catch in my throat, and i pushed his hands down. I felt Legolas smile against my lips, and withdrew his hand, sliding it next to his other in my trousers. Our kissing lightened off until it was quick pecks. I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing.  
  
"Is it allowed for a human to fall in love with an elf?" I asked quietly.  
  
"It is discouraged, because as a human, you would die whilst I would live on, or die from heartache. But, sometimes it happens, like with Arwen and Aragorn. And you know something?"  
  
"What?" I said, raising my head to look at him, his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"I'm falling in love with you." He stated simply.  
  
I stared, wide eyed for a second, before throwing my arms around his neck, holding him to me.  
  
"I can safely say that the feeling is mutual!" I laughed, pressing my lips to his lightly. We stayed on the terrace, talking and laughing and kissing until we parted to finish packing. I waltzed down the corridors, spinning and giggling at noting in particular. I opened the door to my room, and finished preparing myself, which meant changing my top half to a white long sleeved under tunic and a shorter split tunic that was royal blue. I got out my armguards and put them on, and fastened my weapons to me. I folded up Legolas's letter and put it in the pouch that contained my feminine products and underwear for the time I needed it. I spent about an hour putting my hair into lots of small braids to keep it out of the way. I tied it all up, and checked my reflection before meeting the others outside by the gates.  
  
"Ah, I see you decided to join us." Elrond said, and I nodded, smiling. "You can say your final goodbyes."  
  
"Yes, My lord." I gave Legolas a quick wink, and he smiled back. I wandered over casually to Legolas, grasping his hand. Suddenly I was scared, scared of loosing him, scared of everything.  
  
"I'm scared, Legolas." He brought our joined hands to his lips and kissed my fingers lightly.  
  
"Do not be afraid, I am here." I nodded, and dragged him over to Arwen, who looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Arwen!" I called out to her, and she flung her Arms around me and Legolas, hugging us.  
  
"Stay safe, my friend. And you, cousin." She whispered fiercely.  
  
"We will." I smiled at her. When we walked away, I swore I heard her say to Aragorn 'watch Legolas and Elanor, you might learn something interesting.' But I ignored it.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat, looking at the fellowship. "Mithrandir, take the safest road. I bid you farewell." And with that we began the long journey that would take us to Mordor.  
  
3 days into our journey and Legolas and I had not been able to get anywhere private. The opportunity arose when we were sat on lots of rocks having lunch. The sun was warm, but not too hot. Legolas was wandering around one cluster of rocks.  
  
Legolas waved me to him. "come." He said quietly, pulling me behind one of the rocks that opened up into a small enclosed area. As soon as we were out of view, he wrapped his arms around me and pushed me against the grey stone, crushing his lips to mine. I let the kiss deepen, opening my mouth as his tongue ran over my own. I dug one hand into his hair, but let the other trace the edge of his ear, making him moan. His tongue pushed further into my mouth and I pushed back until I was in his. I nibbled on his lip before kissing again, and I put my free hand into his leggings where it rested on his smooth skin. I slowly ran my hand over his backside, and I giggled as he flipped me around so he was against the rock and had full access to me. I pulled my hand from his leggings to underneath his tunic, where I rested it. One of Legolas's own hands slid down my own leggings and used it to pull me closer, fondling. I smiled into the kiss and leaned on him fully, until I was flipped again. He nuzzled at m neck, kissing and nipping and sucking. He kissed along my jaw before returning to my mouth. I wrapped both my arms around his neck, and he kept both his hands down my trousers. Our kissing became less frenzied and became long, loving kisses.  
  
"We are way too obvious, you know that?" I said quietly.  
  
"No-one has said anything yet, My Flower." He smiled down at me, dropping a kiss on my lips.  
  
"About that. Why do you call me my flower, or Golden Flower?" he twisted so I was resting on him.  
  
"Your name is Elvish. It is a small Golden flower." I sighed, nodding.  
  
"Oh." I smiled up at him, my breathing back to normal. "We should go back to the others you know."  
  
"One last kiss?" he asked, and captured my lips with his. We drew away, checking each other was presentable.  
  
"You go out first, I will join you soon." He said. I gave him a last quick peck, and walked out to join the rest. I sat next to Aragorn. "What are they doing?" I asked as I watched Boromir and the hobbits fighting.  
  
"They are practicing swordplay. Boromir really isn't having any luck" He said, and took a puff from his pipe.  
  
"Oh...I'm going to join in." I jumped down and grabbed my sword. I ran up to them. "Are you teaching 12 Basic?" I asked. Boromir looked confused.  
  
"What are you talking about, my lady?" one of the hobbits asked. I bent down to face him.  
  
"Where I come from, we have a pattern called the 12 basic strikes. It's really easy. Boromir, you probably do know it, you just forgot. It is very basic."  
  
I stood. "Now, you two. Copy what I do. 1, a slash from your right shoulder. 2, from that position to the other side. 3 from that position to your left shoulder.4 slash to your waist. 5 thrust low. 6 thrust high. Have you got that?" I asked they nodded. "Good. Show us, then!" I said. After a few tries they had it perfect. "Boromir, get them to change them about. Shout out the numbers they have to do, mix them up.  
  
I walked and sat next to Aragorn again.  
  
"Two, one, five. Good! Very good." He said.  
  
"Move your feet!" Aragorn called down to them. I noticed that Legolas was stood on some of the rocs near us, and I caught a view of his Backside. Mmmmm...  
  
"You look good, Pippin!" merry said to the other hobbit.  
  
"Thanks!" pip said, grinning.  
  
"Faster!" Boromir shouted to them, and they continued.  
  
Gandalf and the Dwarf seemed to be having an argument about going through the mines of Moria. I joined Legolas on the rock he was stood on, looking out over the land.  
  
Boromir was now fighting with the two hobbits. He had hit one of them, and they had decided swords were no use.  
  
"Ahh!" the hobbit cried.  
  
"Sorry!" Boromir said laughing.  
  
"GET HIM!" they both let out war cries and attacked him. I laughed and leaned on Legolas, not really caring if anyone saw. Neither did Legolas, as he put his arm around me, keeping me steady. I heard a faint cry.  
  
"You've got my arm, you've got my arm!" But I wasn't paying attention. There was something wrong, something black, moving fast against the wind.  
  
"What's that?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just a wisp of cloud." Gimli said, loudly.  
  
Boromir said what I had previously thought. "It's moving fast, against the wind."  
  
Legolas had spotted what it was. "Crebain from Duneland!" he cried and clutched me tightly to him, jumping down and grabbing our stuff. He pulled us both under a bush as the others put out the fire and hid themselves. I was shaking, and hid my face in Legolas's chest. He kissed my forehead lightly and wrapped his and held me close. I cringed as the huge black birds squawked above us, hunting.  
  
When they were out of sight, we came out. I took a steady deep breath, but never let go of Legolas.  
  
"It is okay, My Flower, they are gone. Hush, I am here..." He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"Thank the Valar for that. I am staying close to you." I whispered to him.  
  
"Will that not be suspicious?" He joked. I shook my head.  
  
"I don't care anymore. I was crazy to come on this journey." I said.  
  
"I know, melamin, I know..."  
  
"Melamin? What's that mean?" I sniffed. He smiled down on me.  
  
"You shall see in time." He answered mysteriously.  
  
"Fine then, I shall have to punish you." His eyebrows rose.  
  
"Really. How?" I grinned.  
  
"I'll tell you when I've thought about it." He stuck his tongue out at me.  
  
"Oh, that was mature. Aren't you meant to be the worldly and wise elf?" he grinned.  
  
"One cane be immature sometimes, cant they?" he asked me. I nodded at him, still in his arms.  
  
Gandalf was looking around. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."


	6. Up a Mountain Under a Mountain

"Argh! Legolas, I have finally thought of your punishment!" I shouted as I attempted to push through the snow. Many days had passed, and I was missing Legolas's touch.  
  
"And what is that?" he yelled as he walked cleanly on top of the crispy white EVIL stuff.  
  
"Please carry me!!!!" I grinned and issued my puppy eyes.  
  
Legolas tried to give me an expression that said 'Not a chance' but failed miserably. He shook his head, giving me a heart warming smile. "Oh, fine! Grab my hand, melamin." I flung my hand out and he pulled me up, lifting me into his arms.  
  
"Is this better?" I nodded, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Much, much better." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. The fellowship continued to struggle up the mountain, including Frodo. I saw him stumble and roll down the hill. Aragorn pulled him up, and he dusted himself off. He searched for the ring. Boromir held it.  
  
"Boromir" Aragorn warned, resting a hand on his sword hilt. I heard a ringing in my ears. Boromir was going to take the ring from Frodo!  
  
I heard Boromir laugh; I had missed the entire conversation.  
  
"I care not." He said, but I didn't believe him.  
  
There was a loud snowstorm blowing at us. I had my head in Legolas's shirt, I was freezing.  
  
"Why is it so cold?" I complained. I heard Legolas laugh.  
  
"I feel it not!" I muttered something nasty under my breath. He rolled his eyes, then he stopped, ears perked. He walked ahead of the group with me in his arms, and then called back to them.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air!" Gandalf stopped dead, then yelled out  
  
"It's Saruman!" Boulders fell down on us, and Legolas pushed us into the side of the mountain.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled out through the noise.  
  
"No!!" Gandalf yelled back, and said some spell in Elvish. I heard a mixed mumble of words come across, and a bolt of lightning crashed, bringing down so much snow that it covered us all.  
  
I couldn't breathe. I was drowning in white cold. My muscles refused to work. I felt someone shaking me, but it didn't register. A mouth covered mine, blowing air into my lungs. I coughed and spluttered, a chunk of ice coming out of my throat. I took a painfully deep gasp for air, opening my eyes to see white, white, blue. Legolas looked down on me, his eyes wide with worry. I was still in his arms, and he was on top of the snow, cradling me.  
  
"My...throat...hurts...ow!" I choked out, and the worry in his eyes was flooded with relief. I could read what he was thinking. I don't care if they know. It was pure and simple.  
  
"Neither do I..." I said hoarsely, and he smiled as I brought my head up just enough for us to kiss. I drew away with a huge grin on my face.  
  
"Now I see what Arwen was talking about." Aragorn said in realization. I groaned and put a hand to my head.  
  
"Ah..." I coughed, and I tasted blood in my spit. "I have cut the inside of my throat..." I whispered. Legolas pulled out a flask and held it out to me.  
  
"Drink this; it will help with the pain." I unscrewed the cap, swallowing. It tasted like alcohol mixed with some awful concoction.  
  
"Eugh!" I cried, swallowing the stuff in one gulp. "That was atrocious!" I felt a burning sensation, and the pain faded.  
  
"Good medicine always tastes bad." Legolas smiled, and I pulled myself up into a sitting position, looking at the others.  
  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, or take the West road to my city!" Boromir said, Aragorn shook his head.  
  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"  
  
The Dwarf waved his arms in a 'look-at-me' manner. "We cannot pass over a mountain, Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria."  
  
There was a dead silence. The Mines were said to be dangerous, I shuddered, keeping my arms tightly around Legolas.  
  
"Let the ring bearer decide... Frodo?" everyone looked at the hobbit, concerned.  
  
"We will go through the mines." I shook my head at Legolas, he closed his eyes briefly.  
  
"So be it." Gandalf said wearily, and he pulled himself together. We began our descent down the deeper snow, and I got Legolas to put me down.  
  
Legolas was still quiet, and he was paler than normal, if that was possible. I shrugged it of, and screeched as a snowball came flying into my face.  
  
"HOBBIT!" I yelled, and started firing snowballs in all directions, unfortunately, I hit Aragorn.  
  
"Who was it?" He asked in mock anger. Me, Merry and Pippin all pointed at each other.  
  
"It was him!" I pointed at Merry, who looked offended.  
  
"No! It was Pippin!" He cried.  
  
"It was Ellie!" he shouted.  
  
"It was Ellie!" Merry agreed, and Aragorn turned to me.  
  
"Legolas... 5, 4, 3, 2...1!" he yelled and I was bombarded by snowballs.  
  
"ARGH!!! STOP IT! I GIVE, JUST STOP THE SNOW!" I bellowed, putting my hands up.  
  
"Only if you say sorry." Aragorn said as the snow continued.  
  
"Sorry! SORRY!" I yelled. "Legolas, tell him to leave me alone!"  
  
I felt a pair of strong arms pull me up, and wrap around my waist.  
  
"I had to carry you up; this is my revenge, melamin." Aragorn's eyebrows rose, looking at Legolas and saying something in Elvish. I felt his skin heat up, Aragorn had embarrassed him.  
  
I turned around and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and he relaxed a little, before turning me around again.  
  
"Everyone, free shots at Ellie!" He shouted, holding me tightly. I felt snowball after snowball hit me, and I was getting so cold that it hurt to touch my skin.  
  
"Legolas, stop it, I hurt too much to carry on, too cold." I said quietly. He turned me around and looked over me, placing a gentle hand on my cheek.  
  
"Enough, she is frozen." I smiled at him, and then let myself collapse onto his shoulder, soaking in his heat. I wrapped my arms around his neck, snuggling into him further. He kissed my forehead lightly, then lifted me off my feat.  
  
"And I didn't even have to ask!" I giggled, looking into his eyes as the company began to move again. We stayed at the back so we were not continuously looked at by the hobbits, who were complaining about the fact that I was being carried.  
  
"I know, I am too kind to you..." his eyes glittered, and I pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss, as we could do nothing more in present company. He played with my braids, wrapping them around his fingers.  
  
"I preferred your hair down, melamin." He said, grinning.  
  
"Yes, but my hair goes all poofy..." I began  
  
"Poofy is not a word, melamin."  
  
"It is now. Anyway, my hair goes all POOFY if I leave it down and it gets wet, so I bind it in braids like this to prevent it." He nodded, laughing at my little tantrum.  
  
"I hope you take it out when we get to the golden wood." He said, smiling.  
  
"I will, do not fear. It shall need a good wash, to be sure!" I supposed, playing with his own silky strands. "Your hair is perfect, like sunshine and gold blended together... you are perfect altogether..."  
  
He gazed lovingly at me, kissing me as deeply as he dared. "You are perfect. You have a smile that melts the hearts of all those who see it, and you have a magic touch. Your lips are soft and smooth like silk, and every day I fall more and more in love with you."  
  
I blushed, giving him a wide smile. "I am falling so deeply in love with you that I fear I would die if I lost you..." Legolas's cheeks blushed a rosy pink, and I kissed the tip of his nose. I looked around, and I saw the snow was shallower. "Legolas, you can put me down now." He placed me softly on the ground, and I sunk in up to my knees. I began walking, no, dragging my way through the snow.  
  
We were reaching the bottom of the mountain, and it was nearing nightfall. I yawned, setting off a chain reaction with the hobbits, first Sam, then Pippin, then Merry and finally Frodo.  
  
"Strider, we are tired, can we at least sleep for a while?" Frodo asked, before yawning again.  
  
"It has been a hard day, I agree. When we find an area of shelter, we may sleep."  
  
The moon was rising when we found an area with ditches and bushes and rocks. We all picked places to sleep, sharing out some lembas bread. I followed Legolas into a little area covered with bushes. I pulled off my old travelling cloak and created a long pillow out of it. Legolas sat down next to me and draped his own cloak over the two of us. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he dipped his head down to kiss me. His arms encircled my waist, pulling me onto his lap.  
  
"You two should get some sleep, especially you, Ellie." Aragorn said as he passed us, catching us kissing.  
  
"We will, go away!" I tried to laugh, embarrassed.  
  
Aragorn chuckled, and said quietly, "Of course you will."  
  
"Go Away!" I practically yelled, and he put his hands up in defence.  
  
"Going, going!" And he walked off, leaving us in peace.  
  
I pulled Legolas down so he could lie next to me me. We kissed a few more times before I yawned loudly.  
  
"Go to sleep, you are tired, melamin." I nodded sleepily, and curled up in his arms. I trailed a few light kisses down his neck, making him smile.  
  
"Good night, Legolas." I sighed, and said almost imperceptibly "I love you..."  
  
I felt his arms tighten around me, and a hushed "I love you too..." I smiled up at him, lost in his blue eyes for a moment, before my own eyes drifted shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
It was still dark; the sun was nowhere to be seen. "Wake up, melamin..." I felt a pair of warm lips caress my own. I kissed back, opening up to him. I could feel his weight across the left side of my body, and I wrapped one arm around his waist, the other around his neck, pulling him closer. He trailed kisses down my neck, and I moaned, throwing my head back. He nibbled at the skin, and then sucked it. I groaned, pulling his head back up, kissing him again. I snaked my hand into his trousers, stroking the smooth skin. Legolas pulled back, smiling. I opened my eyes, drowning in the deep pools of stunning blue.  
  
"I love you, Ellie. Promise me you feel the same." He asked, almost pleading.  
  
"I will love you until the sun stops shining, Legolas. I'm with you until the end." I whispered to him. Tears began to form in my eyes. "Legolas, we cannot be together forever. It is impossible..." He wiped away my tears, kissing each eyelid.  
  
"I will find a way, melamin. I swear I will find a way for us to be together." He whispered fiercely, holding me close.  
  
"I'll hold you to that, Greenleaf." I laughed shakily.  
  
"Tell me about your family!" hi piped up after a while of just laying in each other's arms.  
  
"Well, my father brought me and my older sister Lirrian up as a single parent, my mother died whilst giving birth to me. I am the king's niece; he's my uncle, my mother's brother. He always blames me for my mother's death, so I have wished since I was old enough to understand his words that I could get out of Eldora. I had a best friend called Caralyn, I might have already told you about her. She is absolutely stunning. I may be slightly pretty, but it is like comparing a pansy to a rose. Her hair is brown and shiny, her eyes are like honey, she has a really musical voice, she sings beautifully..." I trailed off, looking out at the sky, which was slowly changing. "Perhaps you should love her and not me if you saw her, she has stolen all the people I have managed to try and get to know because I liked them. Why not you too?" I said, almost to myself, looking away from him.  
  
"Elanor, look at me." I didn't turn. "Elanor, please do not do this..." I felt his hand under my chin, turning my face around, and I closed my eyes.  
  
"Legolas, please forget what I said..." I felt his lips capture mine in a kiss filled with so much love and caring. I reached out with my soul, touching his own. A golden cord seemed to join us together, wrapping around our hearts, pulling us closer and closer. It faded slightly as we drew away, but never left us.  
  
"Did you feel that?" I asked in wonder. I looked at him with wide eyes as he pulled me up into a standing position and lifted me of the ground, spinning me around, laughing. I half laughed half screamed as he lifted me higher and into his arms.  
  
"I love you, Ellie. I declare it to the sun and moon and stars, to all the corners of middle earth."  
  
"Good job, because I love you too, Legolas. Now, do you mind telling me what in the name of the Valar that was about?" I giggled, playing with his hair.  
  
"Come; let us go for a walk." He placed me back on the ground, wrapping one arm firmly around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my own arm around his waist.  
  
"I do not know where to begin...Elves believe that there is only one other person out there that is meant to be with you. A kindred spirit, someone who loves you, adores you and will always be there. We believe that we are all one half of a whole, and the other half is the person we are meant to be with, our Soulmate. Only a small fraction of Elves ever find their Soulmate, and they are considered to be the luckiest people in Middle earth. What we felt was a connection, a connection described by those who have found their Soulmate. Our souls are bonded, we are meant to be together for all eternity." He finished, looking down on me, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Oh my...you mean...whoa..." I got out, and flung my arms around his neck crushing my lips to his in a passionate kiss.


	7. Into The Mines

We stood on top of the hill simply kissing and laughing, and for my part a little crying until the sun was almost fully risen. Also, we had to endure some teasing on the part of certain annoying...  
  
"HOBBITS!" I yelled in frustration.  
  
"Ellie and Legolas sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G! First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes the baby in the golden carriage!" They sang. I give you Merry and Pippin, the most annoying hobbits in the whole of middle earth.  
  
I blushed brightly as they finished their little song, but never let go of Legolas's hand, which I was squeezing to refrain myself from hitting one of them. Or rather, Legolas would not let go of my hand to refrain me from hitting them. Either way, the hobbits came out without a scratch.  
  
"Legolas please let me get them..." I pleaded, but he shook his head.  
  
"They will give up eventually, I hope." He said ruefully, looking at them, eyes twinkling.  
  
We ate breakfast and set off on our journey towards the mines. I shuddered at the thought of them, and Legolas noticed.  
  
"None of us wish to risk the mines, only the dwarf. Do not worry, I will be next to you, and so will Aragorn, Gandalf and the hobbits. Yes the hobbits, they can be serious if need be." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Smiling, we ran to catch up with the group, as we had fallen behind.  
  
"When will we reach the mines?" Pippin asked Aragorn.  
  
"Another half a day's journey, little one." The sun was high in the sky; it must have been at least lunch. Legolas and I walked hand in hand, talking about anything and everything we could think of.  
  
I told him more of my family, and he told me of his, telling stories of he and his younger brother when they were smaller.  
  
"Lee and I were rafting down the river, but he had forgotten about the waterfalls. They are only small, but If you do not have proper control, you fall out. He swayed about, and then fell headfirst into the plunge pool at the bottom. When he surfaced, all you could see was his hair. It covered his face, and he was spinning round trying to find me, it was hilarious." I giggled at his impressions.  
  
"One day, I was out in the farmer's fields with Caralyn, and we had stolen some carrots to eat as snacks. He found us, and I started running, so did Caralyn. I only saw the hill as I was about to fall down it, and managed to stop in time, but Caralyn didn't, and she ran into the back of me, causing us both to roll down the hill. It was so funny when she got to the bottom and landed in a puddle, she was covered in water and mud. I was just covered in mud and mushy carrot. I looked like a monster!" We continued swapping stories and doing mad impressions to go with them until nightfall, when we reached the mines.  
  
We walked cautiously inside, and I shuddered again.  
  
"The walls of Moria..." Gimli said in awe.  
  
"Well, let's see...Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." The wizard said softly, and the moon was slowly revealed as the clouds passed. I saw a faint outline of a door appear, shimmering with text and pictures.  
  
"It reads: 'The doors of Durin, lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter.'"  
  
Merry looked up. "What do you suppose that means?" he asked.  
  
The wizard's eyebrows rose. "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." He said some words in Elvish, tapping his staff on the wall. Nothing happened.  
  
He kept trying different things, and I rested against a wall, arms crossed with my eyes closed.  
  
"Melamin." Legolas said shaking me slightly  
  
"I'm not asleep, I'm resting my eyes." I mumbled, opening one eye slightly to look at him before closing it again.  
  
"You stay like that then..." He said, and I smiled at him with my eyes closed, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"The mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill..." Aragorn said to Sam.  
  
"Bye-bye Bill." He said sadly.  
  
"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Aragorn assured him, and I grinned,  
  
I opened my eyes and watched Merry and Pippin attempting to skim stones across the lake.  
  
Pippin was about to do another when Aragorn caught his hand. "Do not disturb the water..."  
  
Gandalf sighed, taking off his hat. "Oh, its useless." He sat down on a rock, shaking his head.  
  
I started thinking over the phrase. 'Speak friend and enter' over in my mind... what if...  
  
"Legolas, I think..." I started  
  
"It's a riddle... speak 'friend' and enter..." he said in hushed tones, slowly getting louder. "What's the elvish word for friend?"  
  
"Hm? Mellon." Gandalf said, and the doors ground open.  
  
I started to shake a little. I did not like the feeling of being closed in by walls, being trapped. I felt a quick push in the middle of my back, steering me inside. I reached round and grabbed the hand, spinning around to see Legolas.  
  
"I really do not wish to go inside. I fear being completely surrounded..."  
  
"Come, I will always be near you."  
  
"Soon, Master Elf, you shall enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine, A MINE!" he boomed.  
  
"Ripe meat off the bone?" I mouthed to Legolas, who nodded, rolling his eyes.  
  
"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said suddenly, and I looked at what I was walking on.  
  
"Oh no..." I said. There were dead bodies everywhere. I covered my hand with my mouth to stop myself from being sick.  
  
"No...NOOOO!" I heard Gimli cry.  
  
Legolas walked over to one of the nearest bodies and pulled out an arrow, examining it quickly.  
  
"Goblins." He hissed, flicking his head around.  
  
Boromir was panicking. "We make for the Gap of Rohan; we should never have come here! Now get out of here! GET OUT!"  
  
We began backing out, but stopped as Frodo was grabbed by a long tentacle from the water.  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
"FRODO! HELP!" I couldn't make out who the voices belonged to, but I could identify the next one.  
  
"STRIDER!" the ring bearer cried in anguish. I didn't hear any more as I had pulled out my sword and began slashing the creature with well executed strikes. I ducked as an arrow almost hit me. I turned around.  
  
"WATCH WHAT YOURE DOING!" I yelled, not keeping my eye on the creature.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
It grabbed my ankles and dragged me upwards, and I screamed.  
  
"HELP ME! NO!" I screamed out, attempting to hit it with my sword, but it was pulled out of my grasp, and I heard it clang against the wall. I closed my eyes and screamed again, it was awful being swung around by whatever it was. I heard arrow after arrow whiz by me, but it didn't make the fear subside. Another tentacle wrapped around me, around my Lungs.  
  
"LEGOLAS!" I managed to cry, hot tears falling, before the world was consumed in blackness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"She's breathing! Lucky that it didn't crush her..."  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" a voice drifted through my ears.  
  
"I do not know... Thank the Valar she is alive. My heart stopped when she was wrapped up... Melamin?" The world blurred in front of my eyes as I opened them, but it hurt too much, and my head was banging. I lost consciousness again. I didn't stay out for long. I felt cool liquid trickle down my throat, making me cough. My eyes fluttered, and everything came into focus slowly.  
  
"Urgh..." I groaned, trying to breathe, but I couldn't. "Cant... breathe!" I gasped. I was quickly pulled into a sitting position, and a hand rested between my breasts, pushing up. I sucked in as much air as possible, breathing as deeply as I could.  
  
"What happened?" I said faintly. "Why can't I breathe properly?" I was lifted up into someone's lap, off the cold ground. "Legolas?"  
  
"Shhh, you are alive, that is all that matters. You have two broken ribs, your chest is bandaged. The monster, it almost killed you."  
  
"Frodo, is he ok?" I asked, worried. Legolas smiled at me fondly.  
  
"Alive and well. Rest, it is a 3 day journey to the other side. Unfortunately, Gandalf has us lost." I giggled painfully, and rubbed my chest. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, hugging me to him.  
  
"I thought I had lost you..." He whispered at me, kissing my head. "I cannot loose you, my love..." I lifted my head enough so his lips could touch mine lightly. "When we get to Lothlorien, I can get you healed, and then, if you feel well enough... We may be able to bond at last..." He blushed, and I knew I wanted it; I needed to give myself to him. I loved him so much.  
  
"I have never... been with anyone before. You are the first." I whispered back.  
  
"I did not think anything else. I will be as gentle as possible when the time comes. It will hurt; I'll not hide it from you." He said quietly.  
  
I nodded. "Yes, I know that. I trust you, with all my heart." I placed my hand on his chest. I felt his speeding heartbeat, he was nervous.  
  
"Legolas, what is it? You are scared, nervous. What's wrong?"  
  
"I... I do not know. I feel like...I do not know. I am still trying to overcome my fear of loosing you, perhaps."  
  
"Maybe, but then, why would my heart be as fast as yours?" I asked simply, placing his hand just above my breast.  
  
"I...I can't explain it." He said in wonder. I looked at the love that filled in his eyes.  
  
"I can." I said softly. "It is the bond you spoke of, we share all our emotions. It is because of the talk we have just had, our bodies responding..." I trailed off as his lips claimed mine. I let my tongue slide over his bottom lip, and I felt him shiver, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he held me carefully so I didn't get hurt. I almost forgot that the others around. Until...  
  
"Oi!" Sam called, and Legolas groaned.  
  
"We always get interrupted, don't we?" He murmured into my ear. I nodded and turned around to see Merry, Pippin, Sam and Gimli staring at us.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"You just wake up and you're all over the elf!" Gimli huffed.  
  
"Shut up, I think it's sweet!" Sam said to him  
  
"I think it's nice for people to be happy!" Pippin announced.  
  
"And I think Gandalf's remembered!" Merry piped up  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He said, smiling.  
  
We walked down the steep pathway until we were in a large open area. I was leaning on Legolas, who had his arm under mine to keep me from falling, as I had refused to be carried.  
  
"Let me risk a little more light." The light around us brightened, and I gaped.  
  
"There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam said in awe.  
  
"I definitely agree." I said. The ceiling was so high, and pillars ran for as far as I could see.  
  
We began the long walk to the other side. We all spoke in hushed tones, Legolas and I stealing kisses whenever we rested. We had shared something so intimate, and had reached a new level in our love. As we were walking, Gimli suddenly ran ahead, shouting. He ran into a little room strewn with dead Orcs.  
  
"No! Oh no. No!" I heard him begin to weep.  
  
"'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It is as I feared."  
  
Legolas let go of me and walked over to Aragorn. "We must move on. We cannot linger." He gave me a swift glance.  
  
"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf read from the book.  
  
I turned, jumping suddenly as I heard a loud crash and a series of clanging. I flinched every time until it stopped. Everyone let out the breath they had been holding, and Legolas closed his eyes.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf growled, and then stopped. I could hear drumming. I began panicking.  
  
"Legolas..." He was at my side in a flash, and he got his bow out. I glanced at Frodo, who pulled out his sword. It was blue.  
  
"Orcs." Legolas spat out the word in distaste.  
  
I tried to find my sword, but it wasn't in my bag. It was in Legolas's. I pulled it out and got into a close guard, ready. I could hear their screeching.  
  
Aragorn turned to the hobbits. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" He ordered. Boromir had run to the door, and moved his head just in time, as two arrows had lodged themselves in the wood.  
  
"They have a cave troll!" He yelled at us in warning.  
  
Aragorn rushed to help Boromir bar the doors, then they backed away, weapons raised.  
  
"Let them come! There is one Dwarf in Moria that still draws breath!" Gimli snarled.  
  
I stood, breathing ragged as I watched the door shake and bang. I closed my eyes briefly, and then turned to kiss Legolas firmly.  
  
"Just in case..." His eyes blazed.  
  
"Don't you dare think like that. I will not let you die, Elanor. I will not." He said harshly. I took a steadying breath.  
  
"I'm ok. I'm good. I'm not panicking..." I told myself, but all my fears disappeared as the room was flooded with Orcs. I began slashing, stabbing and kicking at anything that came near me.  
  
"12, 13, 14, 15..." I counted as I killed them, enjoying their pain. I swung my sword round, and let out a sigh when I saw the troll.  
  
"Nice..." I began my assault, stabbing anything Orc-like that stood in my way.  
  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam yelled across the fray, and I laughed.  
  
"It's not that hard." I shouted back, and he grinned over at me.  
  
"FRODO!" I turned around, and stared in horror. The troll had Frodo, and was dragging him about.  
  
"Shit." I cursed, and fought my way over to help. My ribs were hurting like mad, and it was making me dizzy.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn!" The little hobbit yelled out.  
  
I didn't hear much else; I could only hear the rushing in my ears as Aragorn managed to pull Frodo from its grasp. It hit Aragorn, throwing him aside. Frodo ran to his side, then turned to face the troll, which hurled a spear at him, pinning him against the wall.  
  
I hadn't been paying attention, and an Orc so kindly picked me up and threw me against a wall, I tasted blood in my mouth as I slid to the floor. It leered at me, pulling out it's sword and raised it above his head, I screamed and stabbed it in the stomach.  
  
"29!" I yelled and kicked it out of the way, spitting on it.  
  
I saw the troll collapse, and winked al Legolas, who winked back.  
  
"Score?" I shouted at him.  
  
"34!" I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"SHOW OFF!" he shot another Orc, and I rolled my eyes. The room was finally clear, and I rushed over to Frodo, who was still against the wall. I held my side, it was awful.  
  
"He's alive!" Sam said in wonder.  
  
Frodo sat up a little. "I'm alright, I'm not hurt." I let out a whoop.  
  
Aragorn was staring. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar."  
  
"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." I was now sat down on the chest in the middle of the room, holding my side, grimacing. He opened his shirt to reveal a shimmering white shirt.  
  
"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Mr Baggins!" I leant over as the stabbing pains in my chest continued. I rubbed it, trying to ease it.  
  
I heard a familiar squawking, and I put my head in my hands. "Not again!"  
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-dum."  
  
We ran as fast as possible, followed by Orcs that slowly surrounded us. We were stood in a circle, and I could hear their evil laughter. It stopped quickly, as a red glow was emitted from the end of the corridor, and they ran away quickly. Legolas raised his bow, but soon lowered it.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf, who was staring at the glow.  
  
"A Balrog. A demon of the Ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"  
  
I ran as fast as I could, I did not intend to find out what this thing was. I whimpered as my chest stabbed with pain.  
  
"Ignore the pain, keep running." Boromir said from beside me. Breathing deeply, I did as he said.  
  
We came to a steep pathway, and I looked at Legolas who was running in front of us. He jumped a large gap, and I stopped dead.  
  
"Gandalf." He shouted, waving at him to jump across. He jumped, and Legolas helped him over.  
  
"Elanor! Come, you can do it!" I closed my eyes and jumped across into his arms. I turned, backing off. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin, jumping over. The rock crumbled, and Legolas caught Sam, who had been thrown over by Aragorn.  
  
"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" He tried to jump the gap, but didn't quite reach. Legolas managed to grab his beard, pulling him.  
  
"Not the beard!!!" he screeched, but Legolas managed to pull him over.  
  
Aragorn and Frodo were still on the other side, and the rock was beginning to break.  
  
"Steady! Hold on." He said, grabbing the back of Frodo's shirt. The stone fully broke away, and was leaning at an angle onto the stone we stood on. "Lean forward! Steady."  
  
"Come on! Now!" Aragorn held Frodo and managed to get across.  
  
"Over the bridge! FLY!" We ran across, and I turned to see the most horrific creature, and I whimpered, holding on to the nearest person, who happened to be Aragorn. He looked at me, grasping my hand. Gandalf stayed stood in the middle of the bridge. I watched in horror, not knowing what to do.


	8. Hair Dye For Beginners

I watched and listened, scared to death. "Ellenan mina kenti. Mes nosan lenta telos hon. Mina kenti." please stay safe. Do not leave us now. Stay safe I whispered, shaking.  
  
"You cannot pass!" He yelled at the creature.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried at him. Gandalf continued speaking.  
  
"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun! ARGH! Go back to the shadow! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he screamed. He brought his staff down, breaking the bridge, and the Balrog fell into the shadow. Gandalf turned around, sighing. I screamed as the whip of the Balrog wrapped around him, pulling him down.  
  
"No. No!" Boromir yelled as Frodo tried to run back onto the bridge. I did the same, screaming and kicking, trying to get to him. Two pairs of arms restrained me, stopping me.  
  
"GANDALF!" Frodo cried at the same time as me. I watched, tears in my eyes as his grip on the ledge slowly failed.  
  
"Fly you fools!" And he let go.  
  
"NO! NO!" Frodo yelled out, kicking again. I kicked out of the grasp of Aragorn, and ran out to the ledge, looking down.  
  
"Gandalf..." I felt Arms wrap around me again, pulling me back. "no..." a single tear slipped down my cheek."No..."  
  
"We must get out, Legolas is leading the hobbits and Gimli, as well as Boromir. Come on." Aragorn whispered to me.  
  
"Aragorn?" Boromir shouted down the path.  
  
"We are coming." He let go of me, and I walked slowly out into the light. I sank to my knees, letting the tears fall freely.  
  
"Gandalf! Wennen por telos! Lasta den telo lenta telos? Wennen?" return to us! Why did you leave us? Why?" I cried, feeling the pain of my broken ribs again. I sobbed, lifting my shirt to see if my bandages were still in tact. I pulled my shirt down again, after seeing they were fine.  
  
Legolas was stood a little way off, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said, and I was shocked.  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir yelled at him, looking up from Gimli, who was trying to go back into the mines.  
  
"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." He looked around at us. "Come, Boromir. Legolas, Gimli, get them up."  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could tell it was Legolas without even looking. "He's gone, Legolas. Dead..." He gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. He sat next to me, holding his arms open. I rested on him, his arms circling around me.  
  
"I know...I cannot believe... come on, stop your tears." He kissed the tracks of my tears, then my closed eyes. I opened my eyes, sighing. Legolas stood, and pulled me up. I watched as Frodo walked steadily back over to us, his face stained with red.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Do you have to be so rough? It hurts, you know. I am not so tough as to be able to withstand two broken ribs and not care!" I complained as the bandage was wrapped tightly around my chest. I squirmed and Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"It would hurt less and be easier for me if you stayed still. Aha! Legolas, sit on her legs. Frodo, Sam, grasp her arms." I felt Legolas sit on me just above my knees, wrapping his legs around my own. "Boromir, hold her head still, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, help me with the bandage." He ordered. My arms were pulled above my head, and I was lifted slightly as the bandage was wrapped around me tightly.  
  
I let a long stream of cuss words pour from my mouth, much to the amusement of everyone as the bandage was pulled even tighter.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, pull that tightly... Gimli, pass me one of those pins, thank you. And another. THERE! After an hour, we are finally done." Everyone laughed, and I gave all of them, especially Aragorn and Legolas, evil glares. I felt the weight ot Legolas go, and the hobbits let my arms go. I tried to sit up.  
  
"Am I not allowed to bend at all? What am I, a stick on legs?" I asked, making the group laugh again.  
  
"Let me help you up." Legolas held out his hand, and I grasped it. His other went under my arm, and I was lifted to my feet. I stood, dusted myself off and narrowed my eyes at him. I turned around and walked off, following the others as we started our journey again.  
  
"Pippin, ask Aragorn when we are going to reach Lothlorien for me."  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" I shook my head.  
  
"Aragorn is an evil man who pulls bandages too tight. I refuse to talk to him, Legolas, Frodo, Sam or Boromir until we reach Lothlorien."  
  
"Why not me, Gimli and Merry?" he asked.  
  
"Because you three did not play a large part in my torture." I said simply. The hobbit smirked and ran up front to talk to Aragorn.  
  
"Three days, little hobbit." He laughed. He ran up to me, confirming Aragorn's answer.  
  
"Ah good. Perfect torture time for the brainless elf, don't you think?" I giggled.  
  
He pulled me down to his height and whispered something in my ear. A smirk grew on my face, and we began to hatch a plan of revenge for the Elf.  
  
"I love the way your wicked little mind works." I laughed. I whispered in his ear. "When we rest for the night, meet me and we can collect our...ingredients. How about we tell Gimli and Merry about our little plan?" I asked. He nodded, eyes glinting.  
  
"Merry, Gimli, come here!" He shouted. The two walked over to where we had stopped. I whispered what we were going to do to Gimli, and Pippin told Merry of our plan. At the end, we were all grinning, rubbing our hands together.  
  
"Tonight, my two hobbits and dear Lady, we are going to have the show of our lives."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
I covered my mouth with one finger, signaling for them to stay quiet. We crept into the bushes silently, pulling off the red berries and placing them in a small bag. When it was full, we snuck quietly over to the Elf and squashed them, letting the juice run into his hair, turning it a red-y pink. While the two hobbits brought more, Gimli and I squeezed. Soon, Legolas's normally blonde hair was completely pink. I gave them all thumbs up, and they returned it. I mouthed 'I'm sleeping next to you tonight!' they nodded.  
  
I relaxed against a rock with Merry at one side and Pippin at the other. Tomorrow, I thought. Tomorrow will be the funniest day in the whole of history. If only Gandalf was here to see it...  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
  
"WHO WAS IT?" he yelled. Me, Gimli, Merry and Pippin all sat next to each other, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
We hadn't managed to completely rid out hands of the berry juice, so we hid them up our sleeves. I closed my eyes, shaking with barley controlled laughter. Pippin's eyes were watering, Merry was breathing heavily, and Gimli was coughing.  
  
"Who was it?" He asked again, looking at all of the fellowship. Everyone found it incredibly funny, but wouldn't laugh. At the same time, Me and Pippin looked at each other, and we began to grin. The two of us looked at Merry and Gimli, who were also grinning. Legolas started stepping towards us, and I was shaking.  
  
"Now would be a good time to RUN!!" I shrieked. We all got up and ran as fast as we could, laughing our heads off. I picked up the hobbits, because they couldn't keep up.  
  
"YOU FOUR!" He shouted, chasing after us into the woods.  
  
I lifted Merry and Pippin up into a tree, pushing Gimli into the tree next to them, and I jumped into an old oak, climbing up.  
  
"Shut up, all of you!" I hissed, and it became deadly silent. I hid in the leaves, watching Legolas carefully. Soon he was joined by Aragorn, Frodo and Sam. I took quiet breaths, never taking my eyes off them. I was begging that none of them looked in my direction.  
  
Aragorn did.  
  
I shook my head at him, mouthing 'You do and you're dead.' He narrowed his eyes at me, and began to climb the tree.  
  
"Strider, do you see one of them?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, little one, I'm just looking around. I may see one of them from up here." He said, winking at me.  
  
Something grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth with his hand, pulling me down and out of the tree quietly. It was Legolas's forest-y smell.  
  
"Stay quiet and you won't get hurt. Where are the hobbits and the Dwarf?" He hissed in my ear, releasing my mouth.  
  
"Not... Telling!"  
  
"I'VE GOT HER!" He shouted to the others. I kicked him quickly in his privates, and he let go of me.  
  
"I love you, but I'm not one to Loose!" I laughed.  
  
He said something in Elvish, grimacing before taking off after me. I jumped through the trees, using them to swing off. I could hear him yelling at me and laughing behind, and I turned round to see him closing in on me. There was a stream up ahead, and it was shallow. I crossed on the stepping stones, standing in the middle. He came across, standing opposite me.  
  
"Trapped." He said, smiling at me. He stepped onto the stone, the one I was on, wrapping his arms around me. "Does the colour come out? He asked.  
  
"Why don't we see?" I said, pushing him into the water. He pulled me with him, and I landed on top of him, getting extremely wet. The berry juice started coming out, dripping on his perfect skin. I was lost in his eyes, and I could feel our bond again.  
  
"Yes, yes it does..." I murmured just before our lips met. I pushed myself up a little further so my body was almost completely on top of his. He kissed me deeper, pulling me closer. I moaned, and ran my fingers over the tip of his ear, making him shudder. I stopped, tangling my fingers in his hair, which was now blonde. I pulled away, smiling at him.  
  
"It's all out." I whispered, and he pulled me into a standing position. "I'm really wet." I stated. He looked at himself.  
  
"Not as wet as me." I looked at him. The material of his clothes was soaking; it clung like a second skin. I could see his muscles perfectly, and I grinned, tracing my hand over his backside and legs. He growled, catching my hands and placing them around his neck. He let his long fingers drift over my body, applying a little more pressure as he passed over my centre. I moaned, throwing my head back.  
  
"I want you." He said hoarsely.  
  
"You can have me when we reach Lothlorien..." I gasped as his fingers rubbed against my centre again. "Please don't..."  
  
He lifted me out of the water and walked me back on to dry land. He pushed me against one of the taller rocks, and mounted me on his knee. "Please don't...stop..." I whimpered as he continued rubbing me in my most sensitive part. I felt a building of pleasure in me, something so intense that cried for release as I flew into the sky. He crushed his lips to mine as I peaked, and I cried out against his lips. Slowly I came down, feeling a flush all over my body.  
  
"But a small taste of what is to come." He whispered. I pulled him down to kiss me again, sighing  
  
"I love you, my handsome prince."  
  
"I love you too, my Flower."


	9. Lothlorien

We walked back to camp slowly, hand in hand. I heard everyone groan as they saw us.  
  
"Back together again I see. Is it physically impossible to separate the two of you?" Aragorn looked at our joined hands.  
  
"Absolutely impossible." We looked at each other, grinning.  
  
"What are soulmates for?" Legolas said fondly, bringing up my cupped palm to kiss it.  
  
"Soulmates? What's that mean?" Pippin asked, looking confused.  
  
I blushed, and became suddenly interested in my boots, which, now I was looking at them, seemed very dirty. As did my leggings and my tunic. I really ought to get them cleaned...  
  
"Are your boots as interesting as mine?" Legolas mumbled, and I gathered that he was looking at the ground.  
  
"Yes, I've just noticed how much I need to wash."  
  
"Hm, I was just thinking the same thing"  
  
"About me or about yourself?"  
  
"About myself, melamin."  
  
"Would now be a good time to walk away slowly in the hopes that they don't notice as Aragorn so kindly explains?" I breathed in his ear  
  
"I believe so." He replied. We slowly backed up and as soon as we ere far enough away, we picked up the pace. Soon, we were walking quickly through the little woody area. I flopped down onto the ground.  
  
"Why was that so embarrassing to talk about for us?" I asked, sighing.  
  
"It is an intimate thing to talk about; it is perfectly acceptable that we did not wish to talk about it yet. Do not worry; we shall be able to discuss it when we have fully accepted it ourselves."  
  
"I know. It's so hard to believe that we are connected in such an amazing way." I said, looking out into the afternoon sky.  
  
"I am a different person when you're around. I feel truly alive, and I have to smile. You are always with me, in here." He placed his hand over his heart. "I love you, forever." He sat next to me, kissing me on my head, holding me close.  
  
"I love you, and I know you're always with me, I can feel it. Your presence in my mind, your heart in mine." I grinned at him. "That sounded incredibly stupid." I laughed.  
  
"But the truest of things to say." He said, and I kissed him lightly on the lips, and he kissed back, closing his eyes, and I mine. One hand remained at my hips; the other went to cup my face. I wove my hands into his now only slightly damp hair.  
  
"Awwwww..." I heard people say together, and I looked around to see the four hobbits looking at us.  
  
"HOBBITS!" I groaned in frustration. "Always getting in the damn way."  
  
"Not true, we can be helpful sometimes, like last night..." Merry cracked up.  
  
"Your face! Like farmer Maggot when we'd been in his vegetables!" Pippin joined in, and soon all of us were laughing, including Legolas. I stopped, gasping as my ribs started throbbing.  
  
"I should imagine I did look a mess. It was really quite funny when you think about it." I nodded, still holding my side.  
  
"Anyway. Strider has sent for you so we can get going. He said we'd 'had long enough with our fooling about'. Quite rude really." Merry said, frowning.  
  
"We had best go then, if Mr 'I-haven't-seen-a-razor-in-weeks' wants us." I sighed dramatically, making the others laugh again.  
  
"True, true." Legolas pulled me up. He was a little rough, and my ribs still hurt.  
  
"Careful!" I moaned, and he looked sheepish.  
  
"Amin hiraetha. I'm sorry." He sad, slipping into Elvish for a moment.  
  
"It's ok, I just don't want much pain right at this second, I need to keep myself alive to get to Lothlorien." I looked out, and then came back to earth. "Come on."  
  
I followed the hobbits out into the open, and tried not to meet the eyes of Aragorn or Boromir or Gimli.  
  
"Come, we can make it there if we pick up speed by tomorrow, we are closer than I anticipated. We must go on throughout the night, mind." We all let out whoops and cheers, our spirits lifted slightly. I looked at Frodo, and noticed how much he as suffering. His eyes were gaunt, and I wondered if he had been eating properly. I pulled out a small packet of Lembas bread, breaking some off. I ran to the hobbit, and held it out to him.  
  
"We all feel Gandalf's death, but starving yourself is not the answer. If I did that, I would be force-fed by you lot, like when you bandage my ribs." He looked at me, smiling slightly.  
  
"I know you would. It is a hard loss; he was a good friend to me." The little hobbit said.  
  
"I understand. I lost the most important person in my life before Legolas, My Mother. It was hard, growing up without her. But, as they say back home 'what doesn't kill you can only make you stronger', and they are wise words. Now..." I shoved the bread in his mouth, watching until he finished it.  
  
"Are you set on choking me!?" He exclaimed, and I shook my head.  
  
"I am set on keeping you alive, Master Baggins!" I said, doing an impression of Gimli.  
  
"Go back to Legolas, before he kills me for keeping you away for too long!" Frodo snorted.  
  
"Going, going!" I said, defeated. "Make sure you eat at least a mouthful of lembas every few hours!" I called, and he chuckled again. I stopped, waiting for Legolas to catch up with me. He took my hand in his and we went at a steady jog, chattering like normal. The moon was high in the sky when we were allowed to stop for a rest and a drink. I took a gulp of the liquid that Legolas had given me on the mountain to ease the pain in my side. I pulled out my water flask, taking in the last of my water.  
  
"I'm out of water, Legolas." I complained.  
  
"I'll walk with you to the stream. It's about..." He listened for a minute. "Half a mile away." I stood up from the grass, and began following Legolas. We got to the stream in about ten minutes, and I filled up my flask with the clear water.  
  
"We should go back to the group quickly." I said in a hushed tone. We walked quickly, keeping our eyes open for anything suspicious. We got back, and everyone was prepared to set of again. I picked up my little backpack, placing my flask in it, and we set off at a run again.  
  
"I should hope that I have lost weight with all this running." I laughed. Legolas gave me a look.  
  
"You do not need to. Being too thin is unhealthy, and you are perfect to me, melamin."  
  
"What does that mean?" I was getting angry at it, just because I did not know what it meant.  
  
"You did not figure it out? It means My Love, melamin." My mouth made a perfect o.  
  
"Ah, glad we cleared that up. Hand!" I held out my hand, and he grasped it in his own larger one. "I do not like being without your touch, Legolas. I need your comfort." He gave it a quick squeeze.  
  
"I will always be here to hold your hand." He said, smiling gently.  
  
We stood at the edge of the forest, and I looked in awe at trees so impossibly tall.  
  
We walked in, and I heard Gimli talking to the hobbits. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-Witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell." He murmured.  
  
Frodo gasped, stopping dead. Sam frowned, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mr Frodo?"  
  
Gimli was continuing. "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." A group of elves had surrounded us, bows pointed.  
  
"Oh..." Gimli said in shock  
  
One of the elves stepped forward, smirking. "The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." I stifled a laugh, leaning on Legolas a little. Hr too had a grin on his face.  
  
Aragorn walked up to him, clearly speaking in Elvish. I rolled my eyes; did he forget that seven out of the nine of us could not speak the language? I could understand the first three words, Haldir of lorien  
  
Gimli was looking petrified. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous, we should go back!"  
  
The elf named Haldir spoke. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
We were lead through the woods in silence. I felt Legolas's hand covering my smaller one, which was comforting. I kept stealing glances at him, and we always looked at each other at the same time. We were lead up a staircase, and I stared as I saw their houses were up in the trees.  
  
We were stood in our group in a small room, and I felt Gandalf's disappearance again. It was like the gap in the bridge, there was nothing to fill it. I shielded my eyes as a bright light came into view, and out from it stepped the lady Galadriel and the male elf I assumed to be her husband.  
  
_Welcome, Elanor Snowfield of the lost race_. I grinned, and thought; 'It is an honour to be here, My Lady.' She stood in front of us, and the elf next to her I couldn't place spoke up.  
  
_Celeborn, my husband... You are in Love with Legolas, and he is in Love with you, yet you are Mortal and Immortal..._ I heard her say in my head again, and the feelings about that problem in our relationship crashed back into me, and my eyes filled with tears.  
  
_You are soul bonded, a way you shall find to be together..._  
  
"Nine that there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him."  
  
Galadriel looked at Aragorn. "He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and you will fall to the ruin of all...  
  
"Yet hope remains while the Company is true." She looked at Sam.  
  
"Do not let you hears be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace..." The others were lead to their own little tree house, but Legolas stayed behind with me.  
  
"Lady Galadriel, Elanor is injured, two broken ribs on the left side." He said quietly, head bowed.  
  
"Since when, Prince Legolas, did you bow down to me? Come, I should get her to the healing house before she is in too much pain..."  
  
"Too late for that..." I muttered, and Legolas grinned at me.  
  
"Just like her mother..." the lady sighed before leading us to the healing house. I was lost in my own thoughts. Lady Galadriel knew my mother?  
  
"Lie here; I will summon one of the healers." She drifted off, and Legolas helped me on to the soft double bed.  
  
"This is too comfortable; I may not wish to leave once I am well again. Although, the promise of certain activities may just draw me out from under the sheets..." I giggled, pulling his head down to kiss him lightly.  
  
"I shall keep that in mind, beautiful one." I played with his hair, pulling it out of its restraints so it was completely loose about his shoulders in waves.  
  
"I love your hair... I want it!" I exclaimed, running my fingers through it.  
  
"Remember, your hair is coming out of it's bonds as soon as you get out of here." he reminded me. I watched as a healer bustled out of a door.  
  
"Prince Legolas, so nice to see you. OUT!" she ordered. He gave me one last soft kiss before leaving the house.  
  
"This will not be comfortable. Take off your tunic, please." I did as I was told, lifting it up and over my head. She removed my dirty bandages, and assessed my awfully bruised side. "My, there is certainly a fair amount of damage here. How long have you had the wound?"  
  
"Honestly, I cannot remember. Since we left the mines of Moria." I choked out. She shook her head.  
  
"Two weeks, maybe? Now, you may want to grab this." She handed me some stiff foam. "It is going to hurt."  
  
She placed both her hands lightly on the area, and I felt my bones being pulled into place. Pretty soon I was screaming out a long stream of cuss words along the lines of; _'fuckbollocksstupidbitchshitbloodyhellshitedamnyoufuckingcuntOW!_'. As the bones shifted and healed. I was gasping for air by the end of it, and as concerned as the young healer was, she was laughing her head off.  
  
"I did warn you it would hurt, although I did not expect an exclamation such as that! Now, you should get some rest, you are staying here over night so I can heal the bruising. The liquid will make you incredibly sleepy, so do you want any messages passed?"  
  
"Tell Legolas I love him, and that I want him next to me, right now." The healer gave me a strange look. "I cannot sleep without him." I said as explanation she accepted it, and walked out of the house, leaving me alone. Or what I thought was alone.  
  
"You are so much alike to your mother; there is no mistaking you are her daughter." Lady Galadriel brought me out a nightdress, it was a silvery blue, and almost see through. It had thin straps, leaving my arms bare.. "You can change into this." I took it off her, and pulled it over my head. I kicked off my boots, dropping them off the side of the bed, and slid of my trousers and underwear, dropping them on top of my boots.  
  
"How did you know my mother?" I asked, getting underneath the covers.  
  
"She was exploring Middle earth, and she was determined to find out about the other races. Your father was not married to her then, and I met her as she came to Lothlorien." I nodded, smiling.  
  
"What was she like? She died giving birth to me, I never met her."  
  
"She was a kind and caring woman, always looking out for others. Like you, she loved being outside, not closed in by walls. I must leave you now...Namarie..." she walked off without a noise. I sat thinking about her words, and jumped a mile high as I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"U'ennen ninie!" Bloody hell! I shouted, whipping my head around, my heart racing.  
  
"Prince Legolas should be here in a moment. As soon as you are settled, take the healing liquid, and I shall check you over in the morning." I nodded at the nurse.  
  
"Thank you." I watched the doors intently, my head resting on my knees. I waved him over as soon as he entered, pushing my braids out of my face. I patted the bed next to me, signaling for him to sit down. I shifted over and he sat softly, barely sinking into it.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, wrapping my fingers in his.  
  
"You would have known if you had been here, now I'm just bruised." He frowned playfully.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Something like:_'fuckbollocksstupidbitchshitbloodyhellshitedamnyoufuckingcuntOW!_'" I blushed.  
  
"You really need to be careful of what you say..." I shook my head at him.  
  
"Impossible. Come on, I'm only taking that..." I pointed at the medicine "If you sleep next to me. I'm so used to sleeping in your arms that I can't sleep properly without you."  
  
"As you wish, My Flower."  
  
He pulled off his boots and silver tunic, so he was half naked. I pulled the covers back so he could slip in next to me, and I sighed as I felt his soft skin against my own. He reached over me and took the small beaker that contained the lovely stuff that would heal me completely. He brought it to my lips, and I swallowed it, licking my lips afterward.  
  
"Mmmmm, that tastes better than that nasty stuff you gave me for my throat." I smiled slowly, and he kissed me softly before pulling me into his embrace. I snuggled against his chest, his body against my cheek.  
  
"I love you, my Flower. He whispered to me, and I only just managed to reply to him.  
  
"I love you...too." I gave a yawn, smiling at him before falling fast asleep in his arms.


	10. Bonding

"Get up, you can go!" she sighed, pulling the covers off us. I reached out and dragged them back, eyes closed. They were taken again, and I felt the shock of cold water against my skin.  
  
"Unfair..." I grumbled, sitting up and stretching. I turned to Legolas, who had propped his head on his hand, looking at me.  
  
"You look beautiful on a morning." He said, and I flopped back down next to him.  
  
"Do I not always look good?" I teased, kissing his lips quickly. "Where can I go to bathe? I want to get my hair out of these braids." I flicked them in his face.  
  
"I'll show you, grab a cloak and your clothes and I shall get two towels. I need to clean up a little." I snorted.  
  
"No you do not, Legolas. You are always spotless!" Hs sighed, shaking his head before standing. I looked around for my cloak and clothes, finding them on the chair, the cloak with large rips in it. I pulled it over me, and flung my clothes over my arm and followed Legolas.  
  
He led me down a little path outside, and I shivered. "It's cold." I stated, and watched as a few of the leaves on the trees fall.  
  
"The pools are hot; you will not notice the temperature outside until you get out." I looked through my clothes to see if I had my bra and underwear, and they were. I suddenly saw steam rising from one of a vast number of pools, and I knew immediately they would be much better that out here. They were all under their own little gazebos, and some had curtains to draw around. I picked one, and ran over to it, my bare feet on the cool ground. I quickly pulled on my underpants and my bra, testing the water slightly with my toe. It was actually very hot, so I sat on the edge lined with marble, getting used to the heat. I watched as Legolas stripped down to his underwear as I had done, and slide into the water. I swung my legs out and shut the curtains, shivering as my legs became cool again. I was about to sit down on the edge again when Legolas popped up out of the water, grabbing my legs and pulled me in after him.  
  
"GREANLEAF!" I shouted as I surfaced, spluttering. "As your punishment for that, you have to help me with my hair!" I began treading water and untangling the front braids.  
  
He swam behind me and un-plaited the back ones, carefully to stop my hair knotting. It took a while, but soon my hair was free of its bindings, and was sticking out at odd angles. I ducked underneath the water and came back up again, my hair now curling, not frizzing.  
  
"Much better." He whispered to me, wrapping his arms around my healed chest. I relaxed back onto him, covering his arms with my own. Legolas was pouring soft kisses down my neck, making me squirm, I was ticklish there. One of his arms had moved and was unclasping my bra, and I felt a stab of nervousness.  
  
"Do not worry, I have no intention to do anything more than this unless you wish it, melamin." He spoke softly to me, and he pulled my bra free.  
  
The arm not holding me ran over my body, and I sighed loudly as his fingers brushed over my hardened nipples. Carefully I turned around, wrapping one arm round his neck, the other at his waist. I pressed my lips to his, and he pulled me closer still. I wrapped my legs around his waist, tangling my now free hand in his hair. He pushed me to the side, both hands on my hips as he kissed me deeper and deeper. I let my hand trace over his ear, and he groaned, nibbling my lip then sucking at it. Gradually, I felt a heat spread from my lower regions, and my body told me I was ready. I rubbed at his ear more firmly, and he looked at me, pulling away just a little, so he could see my eyes.  
  
"How far do you mean to take this?" I closed the distance between us again, and I put every feeling of need and want into the kiss, and through the golden thread that connected us. He pulled away slightly again.  
  
"Are you sure?" He said, his voice hushed.  
  
"I am, Legolas. With all my heart, I am sure of this." His lips stole mine again, and I smiled into the kiss. I really was ready, and I had saved myself almost twenty years for him.

0000000000000000000000000000  
  
Slowly we helped each other dress, and I constantly wore a wide smile. Legolas and I had finally made love, and it was not even half as painful as I had first thought.  
  
"I love you so much, Legolas. Do you know that?" I said quietly as he pulled my tunic over my head. He kissed me softly, his arms around my waist.  
  
"I love you too. You are the most beautiful person in the whole of middle earth." I blushed brightly.  
  
"No I'm not, Legolas, I told you about..." He stopped me, kissing my lips softly again.  
  
"You are to me. Do not compare yourself to others, as others cannot compare to you, melamin." I hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I do not deserve someone as wonderful as you, Legolas. You care so much for me that I don't know what to do with myself." I sighed.  
  
"Then it is a good job I am here so I can tell you what to do." I snickered, and pulled away.  
  
"I need food. I have not eaten properly for however long we've been around doing this quest. Food, where?" he slicked my damp hair behind my ears, and linked his arm in mine.  
  
"Come, let us go." we walked in silence, sometimes whispering words of love to each other until we got to a spiral staircase around a large, no, HUGE tree.  
  
"Up there?" I asked.  
  
"Up there." He confirmed, pulling me slightly. I walked up with him, and we chatted a little.  
  
"At the end of the quest, where are you going to go? Will you stay with me, or will you return home?" He asked me as we ate the light salad and meat.  
  
"I'd like to show you my home, you would love it, I'm sure." He entwined our fingers, playing with them.  
  
"I would. If your home is anywhere as beautiful as you, I would surely enjoy it." I giggled, kissing his cheek. We ate and talked, asking questions about where we lived. I found out more of Mirkwood, and I decided I wanted to see it.  
  
"Shall we go for a walk?" He asked as we climbed down the spiral staircase, nodding politely at different elves.  
  
"I would love to." He placed a protective arm around my waist, and I placed one around his.  
  
There were some beautiful gardens, but the most stunning was the rose garden, filling me with their wonderful scent. Legolas pulled a white rose carefully of a plant and placed it in my hair, the stem resting behind my ear. We sat on a bench, our hands joined. I leaned over, brushing his lips with mine gently. Legolas pulled me back, one hand on my neck, and I relaxed into the kiss, weaving my hands in his loose hair. I felt something hard hit my arm.  
  
"Ow!" I cried, rubbing the spot, not looking up in time to see the one that hit my head.  
  
He shouted something, and I heard stifled giggled.  
  
The little pellets kept flying at us, and Legolas stood up, and spun in the direction of the missiles. He walked slowly, hiding in the bushes until he found a climbable tree. He quietly climbed, reaching the higher branches above the two small, annoying, seed flicking hobbits, Merry and Pippin. I saw him hand upside down in their faces and the hobbits almost fell down, but he caught them, one in each arm, down into my own wide open ones. They struggled, but I kept a firm grip until Legolas jumped down, grabbing one of them.  
  
"What shall we do with them, Legolas?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"There's an ice cold lake just behind those trees, shall we?" I felt the beginnings of an evil smirk.  
  
"Strip them to their underwear, or even worse, you pick!" I said cheerfully, walking with pippin struggling in my arms.  
  
"Please, don't, we didn't mean it, honest!" Merry pleaded, but I shook my head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, we have to do this." I said.  
  
"Amin hireatha." And we pulled them to the lake, grinning.  
  
We stripped off all their clothes and threw them head first into the shallowest part of the lake.  
  
"I say we take their clothes and spread them out everywhere." Legolas said waving the clothes at the hobbits.  
  
"Yes...yes I like that." We ran as fast as possible to a wide open area, and threw them in all directions.  
  
"We need to find somewhere to have some privacy." I sighed, looking out into the slowly setting sun.  
  
"The rest of the fellowship has their own talan, we should ask for one too, melanin." He pulled me along slightly towards the hall we had been in last night.  
  
"We have to ask Lady Galadriel?" I said, I had the faintest feeling she didn't like me.  
  
"Yes, now hurry."

0000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Our own place to sleep at last, a proper bed!" I exclaimed, jumping on it. A very childish thing to do, but it had to be done.  
  
"And private." He added, lifting me down carefully. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into his amazing eyes.  
  
"I love you, Legolas; I do not know what else to say, other than that."  
  
"There is nothing else that can be said, Elanor." He pressed his lips to mine in a soft kiss. "I love you too."  
  
We continued kissing, content in each other's company all night, we didn't even go to dinner. I was really tired, and I hadn't noticed before because of certain activities.  
  
"Legolas, I need to sleep, I am tired." I finally stated as the small fire crackled down. "I'm going to change."  
  
Walking into the bathroom, I found my nightdress, pulling off my old tatty travelling clothes and slipped it over my head, looking at myself in the full length mirror. It was a low cut dress; almost see through except for the glittering swirls that covered my breasts and my centre. It was long, and had a split to the hips up each leg. My hair was a curling mess, and I wet it slightly, pulling a comb through it. The sun had made it lighter, wheat blonde not a light chestnut. I turned out of the room, walking to the huge bed. It had soft white sheets trimmed with gold patterns, and looked beautiful. I pulled back the covers and slid in, curling up and closing my eyes, drifted to sleep.


	11. Parenthood

Over our next month in Lothlorien, Legolas and I were inseparable. We walked together, talking and kissing, and bonding again.  
  
I sighed in his arms as our breathing slowly returned to normal, cuddling up to his naked body. He held me protectively, kissing my hair.  
  
"You are perfect." I told him, kissing him.  
  
"As are you, my love. I do not look forward to the day we begin this quest again."  
  
"I know, Legolas. Back again to the issue of no privacy. I've gotten used to it." I said, playing with his hair.  
  
I sat suddenly as my stomach lurched, and I stood, running to the bathroom just in time to be sick into the sink. I felt a hand on my back and my hair pulled out of the way as I was sick again, emptying me of all contents.  
  
"We should get you to a healer, you may be ill." I nodded, standing straight. He lifted me into the bed, stacking the pillows so I was sort of sat up, and dressed quickly. "I will be back a soon as I can." He handed me a chamber pot, as I winced. "In case you are ill again." I placed it at the side of me as he left, and I groaned. I needed to do my stretches, but no doubt Legolas would be extremely unhappy. I grabbed the pot and threw up again.  
  
A while later, the door was pushed open quietly, and the nurse I had met on my first day bustled in.  
  
"What have you done this time?" she asked in mock anger, then smiled at me, winking. "Do not fear, many humans pick up infections when they stay with elves for a long time, and I have some things to help it." She walked over to the bed, holding her hand an inch over my head.  
  
"Legolas, would you kindly leave?" he nodded, stepping outside onto the small balcony, closing the door.  
  
Her hand moved slowly over me, as if scanning it. "No fever, no throat infection, no chest infection, no stomach infection... Ah, I think I see the little problem, if you will." She removed her hand, placing the vast amount of medicine back in her bag, save a small pink bottle.  
  
"Drink this for me. Do not worry, it is not anything nasty." I swallowed it all, it tasted like water. I started to glow a faint golden colour.  
  
"Just as I suspected." She smiled at me. "My dear, you are expecting a baby."  
  
My jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh, I...I...I don't know...What do I do?" I asked, scared.  
  
"Tell Legolas, as I assume it is his child." She advised, holding my hand. "And soon. You will not be able to go on this quest, you will endanger the baby." I sat, staring at the wall.  
  
"I'm having a baby. For my twentieth birthday I get a baby. The best present anyone could wish for!" I said in wonder. "How do I tell him, what if he leaves me? Oh no, what if he hates me, never wants to see me again?" I began panicking.  
  
"Shhh, everything will be fine, go, tell him now." I stood, shaking slightly as I walked to the door. I opened it, stepping out onto the balcony.  
  
"Elanor, what is it? Are you well?" He asked, and I nodded, afraid.  
  
"Legolas, I...we, well..." I took a shaky breath. I took his hand, placing it on my stomach, where my baby would be when it began to show. "How do you feel about being a father?" I finally managed to stutter, so quietly I thought he might no have heard me.  
  
"Did you just say...?"  
  
I closed my eyes. "I did. I understand if you don't want to stay with me, it's a lot of responsibility and I understand if you don't think you can handle me and a baby..." I started saying with more confidence.  
  
"...But I don't want my child to think he or she is a mistake, so..." He cut me off.  
  
"A father...I'm going to be a father...all my life I have waited for this, melamin, and it is no mistake, I promise you." He looked at me, his eyes brimming with crystal tears. "And I have no intention of leaving you and my child, never."  
  
I started crying, burying my head in his shoulder. He pushed me away gently.  
  
"I suppose there is only one thing to make this perfect." He smiled at me, light tear tracks on his face.  
  
"Nothing can make this any more perfect." I whispered.  
  
"Marry me, Elanor snowfield, and make me the luckiest elf in Middle earth." I sobbed, and took his hand.  
  
"There is a problem, Legolas. You are immortal, I am mortal. There is no way for us to be together."  
  
His face dropped. "I need to talk to the Lady Galadriel. Come with me?" he asked, pulling me close to him.  
  
"Let me get dressed. I'll be a minute." I ran into my room and to the wardrobe, choosing a plain blue shift dress with split sleeves that tied at the elbow. I peeled of my nightdress, and pulled the dress over my head, wriggling it down.  
  
"I'm ready!" I called, dashing out of the room and onto the balcony, smiling at Legolas.  
  
"I promise I will marry you if and only if, we get this sorted, one way or another." I told him, kissing his cheek.  
  
We walked down to the hall where the Lad usually stayed, and waited to be let in. the door was opened by her handmaiden, and I nodded at her as we passed.  
  
"You wish to speak with me?" Her musical voice asked, though I couldn't see her.  
  
"We do, my lady. We know there is no way for us to be together on our own, but we wondered if there was any spell, any way for us to be together with the aid of your magic." He asked quietly, and the lady stepped out so I could see her.  
  
"There is, but it has costs that you may not wish to give up, Legolas. You know of what I speak.  
  
"My immortality." He stated, looking at her in the eye. "I would give it up in a heartbeat, my lady; I will do anything for us to be together." He took my hand kissing it.  
  
"For our child." He whispered to me, I could feel tears in my eyes.  
  
"I cannot let you do this. I will not let you give up your immortality for me. I'm not worth that much." I told him sternly.  
  
"You do not believe that. You cannot possibly believe that, Elanor, because we are Soulmates. We are meant to be together."  
  
"I don't believe it, but I'm saying it anyway. Legolas, you have a quest to finish, do not make any decisions yet. When you come back, you may want to stay and see the world without the reign of Sauron. But if you loose your immortality, you will see, what? 100 to 180 years of it before you die! Legolas, I..." I stopped as his finger touched my lips.  
  
"And they will be the most wonderful years of my life." I shook my head.  
  
"I will have you think about it as you journey, and I will take the decision you reach when you return." The lady said.  
  
"Legolas..." I said as we walked back through the rose garden.  
  
"What?" he asked, pushing my hair out of my face.  
  
"We're going to have a baby!" I squealed, and he laughed at me, lifting me up off the ground and spinning me round in a circle, before dropping me back on my feet.  
  
"I cannot believe it...My ada will be thrilled." He said, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"As for mine...I do not know what he will make of me getting pregnant before I marry." Legolas kissed me, shaking his head.  
  
"I thought we had discussed this, melamin." He smiled at me, and I narrowed my eyes, before grinning back.  
  
"How long is it until you leave?" I asked, saddening suddenly.  
  
"A month, two at the latest." A shock went through me.  
  
"Legolas, you asked me to marry you. I have my full answer."  
  
"And it is...?" he asked, his grip tightening on me as if I would slip out of his arms.  
  
"I will. We marry before you leave Lothlorien." I said firmly.  
  
He was shocked, but it melted into happiness and love.  
  
"I love you." He kissed me again, filling me with love and adoration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"I can't do it." I said, shaking. Arwen put a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yes you can. Look in the mirror at yourself." I turned to the mirror, my mouth hung open.  
  
The whole gown was a pale icy blue. The top of the dress was tight, adorned with tiny white flowers and a V-neckline. The sleeves were tight to the elbow, and then flared down to the ground in a light shimmering silver. The skirt was flared from the waist, and split to show the shimmering material. My hair was twisted into a curling bun with curls around my face, and a silver diadem with a light veil of the light silver material of the dress.  
  
"You look perfect. Now, I believe we have a surprise guest..." she opened the door slightly, and a man and a girl stepped inside.  
  
"Daddy? Lirrian?" I asked, and ran to them, engulfed in a hug. My stomach was only just beginning to show, I looked like I had put on weight a little.  
  
"My daughter...my little flower is marrying at last..." He stopped, smiling at me.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day. And I still don't know who he is! Is he good looking? Does he have any brothers?" I laughed at her.  
  
"Why don't you ask him later?" I suggested, looking at her. "You need a dress!" I exclaimed, looking at her dirty travelling clothes. "And you...ugh, my eyes hurt!" I ducked as his hand came up to swat me.  
  
"I sometimes regret letting your mother have you, you know that, darling? You are too much like her. I have something to quickly change into, but Lizzy has nothing."  
  
"Arwen, do I have anything I can put her in as my bridesmaid?" I asked.  
  
We looked through my slowly growing pile of dresses, and found the perfect one. It was Deep Green and Gold, in a similar fashion to mine. The bodice was green, and dipped into a v. The skirt was also green, but split to reveal the gold, and the sleeves were gold from the elbow, and it had a square neckline. The bodice was decorated with small gold stars, it was perfect.  
  
"Do we have anything for my hair?" Lirrian asked as we helped her dress quickly as my Father changed, and I looked over at Arwen, who was searching through my collection of circlets.  
  
"How about this?" She held a small gold diadem with gold and green ribbons hanging from it, and small emerald leaves. It was the one that went with the dress.  
  
"Perfect. Quickly!" I cried as my father stepped back in, dressed in black pants and a royal blue shirt, a black jacket and blue boots.  
  
"Almost as handsome as my husband to be." I smiled at the thought of Legolas, feeling reassured.  
  
"Are you ready?" Arwen asked as Lirrian pulled on some gold shoes. I nodded, and she handed me a bouquet of white roses. I checked myself one last time, and looped my arm through my fathers.  
  
"Lirrian and I will go in front, you follow us." Arwen instructed, and Lirrian stepped ahead of us. As we walked, I tried to talk to my father  
  
"The king, how does he fare." He frowned, then smiled at me.  
  
"He has died, I am now the King of Eldora." I gasped, then realised what he said.  
  
"I am princess? Oh..." I remembered that Legolas was a prince. "Then you should be glad of my choice. My fiancé is a prince." I was evading the mention of Legolas's name, in case he did not approve of me marrying an elf.  
  
"And his name? Where does he hail from?" he asked.  
  
"Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, daddy." I said quietly, and I watched as he went pale.  
  
"Mirkwood is an Elven realm." He stated simply. "He is an elf."  
  
"Aye, he is, daddy. Do not be mad at me. We are allowed to love each other and we have loved each other for a long time, and we are Soulmates." I said in a hurry.  
  
"We are here." He said stiffly, and I could hear the bridal theme playing in the small hall. I took a deep breath and walked into the hall with my father, my attention focused on the one I loved stood at the front of the hall.  
  
I felt his arm detach from mine, placing my hand into Legolas's outstretched one. I handed my bouquet to Lizzie, who was gaping at Legolas. I felt the golden cord wrap around us again at the front of the hall, facing Celeborn.  
  
"We all are here this day to witness the binding of Lady Elanor Snowfield of Eldora and Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. If there are those who are against this marriage, please may they state it now, or forever hold their peace." I held my breath as the hall was silent.  
  
"Very well. Is there one here today who stands with Legolas?" Aragorn stood next to him, holding the ring I would wear in his hand.  
  
"I do so stand." He said, nodding at Celeborn  
  
"And is there one here today who stands with Elanor?" He asked again, and Arwen stood next to me, holding Legolas's band.  
  
"I do so stand." Arwen said, giving me an encouraging smile  
  
"Legolas, take the ring you will wear to show the world you are bonded, and slip it on Elanor's third finger of her left hand. Repeat the vows you have given as a sign of your love as I say them." He did as told, and I felt the cool metal warm to my skin. It was a circle of golden leaves.  
  
"I promise that I will love you always, through all seas that come between us." He repeated the words, looking straight at me. I could feel his heart beating in time with mine.  
  
"Through all winds that blow around us." Again, he repeated it.  
  
"Accept all fires that burn between us, and climb all walls that part us. May no moment of time pass when you are not in my heart." I loved him so much.  
  
"Forever and always, till death do us part." He said the binding words, and I smiled.  
  
The same process was repeated, and I looked at the band I had placed on his finger. It was a gold band with silver spirals on it, a beautiful ring.  
  
As I repeated my vows, my heart began to race. I was getting married. ME! And I was having his baby!  
  
"Now your vows have been stated, may your love last eternally, and may happiness flow through you, in life and in death. I name you husband and wife."  
  
"I name you husband and wife." Arwen said next to me.  
  
"I name you husband and wife." Aragorn said, and I swear I saw him wink at Arwen.  
  
"I name you my husband." I was edging on tears, I could feel them welling in my eyes.  
  
"I name you my wife." And with the final words of the wedding said, we kissed, and I could hear all the people in the hall clapping, some whistling.  
  
"Hobbits..." I breathed, smiling at him as we drew away. We faced the rest of the hall, and I reached for my bouquet, walking into the fray of people that I had become friends with in my time in Lothlorien.  
  
"In my home, we have a tradition. The bride throws the bouquet into the crowd, and the one who catches it will be married next. Some of you may do this where you come from, some may think is strange, but..." I threw it into the people, and I heard Arwen laugh as Sam caught it.  
  
"Legolas, my father, he is not best pleased with me marrying an elf, you may need to talk to him. And you see the girl with the long brown hair?" I pointed at my sister. "I think she may have fallen in love with you." He blushed, and I kissed him.  
  
"I believe I was just taken." I grinned, throwing my arms around him.  
  
"We're married!" I cried. I felt the tears in my eyes fall, and I sniffed. I glanced over at my father. "Go talk to him, I'll get my sister." I followed him, and introduced the two quickly  
  
"Daddy, this is Legolas, Legolas this is my father, Riyan Snowfield." I whispered in his ear "he doesn't know. I'm telling my sister, though." He nodded, and I grabbed Lirrian, who was gaping at Legolas, into the small ballroom off the side of the hall.  
  
"Elanor, he's an elf, and a gorgeous elf at that! How on earth did you catch him?" I laughed recalling the first time I had told my feelings to Legolas.  
  
"I was slightly drunk, and I was going for an archery lesson. I tripped him up, we went rolling down the hill, I broke my bow and we decided to star watch. I told him he looked more handsome than he already was when he was frowning, not doing puppy eyes. And that's how it started. We had a huge fight over it, and we made up the day before we started the quest."  
  
"What was that like?" She asked, staring.  
  
"Following a little man to throw an evil ring into a volcano." She laughed at me. "Seriously. Well, the hobbits are the funniest creatures in Middle earth. I broke my ribs when we were trying to get through the mines of Moria, I was captured by a giant monster, and it crushed me." At this she gasped, and hugged me.  
  
"You are lucky to be alive!" She cried. "Carry on, though."  
  
"Anyway. When we got out and started for Lothlorien, Aragorn, Legolas and everyone else had to re-do my bandages, and I had Legolas sat on my legs, Frodo and Sam holding my arms, Boromir holding my head, and Merry, Pippin and Gimli, well, they just held my bandages, so I left them alone, and talked to them while I ignored the others. Me and Pippin created an evil little plan, so we told Merry and Gimli. In the dead of night, the four of us sneaked into the woods, collected large amounts of red berries and squeezed the juice into Legolas's hair until it was completely pink. The following morning, Oh, you'll have to tell him, I can only tell you that he looked like Aunty Melinda when she gets angry, it was so funny!" I was in hysterics, as was Lirrian.  
  
"Oh my goodness, you and those Hobbits sound like, oh I don't know what you sound like!" We were both laughing, and I held my stomach from the stitch, and then I remembered about the baby.  
  
"Oh Lirrian, you'll never believe what has happened!" I cried, and we stopped laughing.  
  
"What? What is it? Is it good news?" I nodded, smiling widely.  
  
"Legolas and I are to have a baby!" Her jaw dropped, and she began crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
"A baby! Oh Elanor, I'm going to be an Aunt! You always manage to do everything before me!" She hugged me, and I watched as my father and Legolas came into the hall, and they were both smiling.  
  
"Have you told daddy?" She asked, and I shook my head, waving the two over to me. I didn't get the chance to answer.  
  
"Well, Elanor. Legolas and I have just been swapping horror stories. Red berries?" I looked at Lizzy, and we both began laughing again.  
  
"Roast chicken?" Legolas asked, and I looked at my father.  
  
"You did not tell him." I warned, glaring at him.  
  
"I am never letting you cook." Legolas said smirking  
  
"DADDY! You swore you would never tell anyone about the time I burned down the kitchen!" I cried, but grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Melamin, I told him of our news, I hope you do not mind." Legolas said, and I sighed.  
  
"I'm glad you did, I would not have been able to." I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
  
"A child. My baby is going to have a baby. I take it you will not be continuing with the fellowship?" He asked, looking proudly at me.  
  
"No, I will not be continuing with the group of wicked bandage-wielding lunatics and little men to throw an evil ring into a pretty volcano." I repeated in a bored tone.  
  
"Where will you stay?" I looked at Arwen and Aragorn, who were talking and laughing with others.  
  
"I wish to stay in Lothlorien, if the elves will have me. Being separated from Legolas, I need others of his kind around me. And I ask Lirrian to stay with me, at least, if she will stay." She looked overjoyed, and nodded.  
  
"Daddy?" The two of us asked sweetly, and he sighed, waving his hand.  
  
"Do what you will; I have to get home to Eldora anyway. I have to see that the funeral of the king was carried out, and go for my coronation." We nodded, all three of us saying quietly.  
  
"Loro telo sen du rannah." May he rest in peace I smiled, and my father held my hand.  
  
"It is your wedding, why are we grieving? Come, Let us dance!" The music was playing, and I smiled as my father led me onto the dance floor. I twirled, it was a dance I knew well, and I danced to the quick song on the balls of my feet, and changed partners to lord Celeborn.  
  
"Congratulations, Elanor, I have heard of your news. I also hear that you wish to stay in Lothlorien."  
  
"I do, if I am consented to." I said quietly.  
  
"You are most welcome." I grinned, and we had to change partners. I was now dancing with Boromir.  
  
"Shut up before you say anything. I am not continuing with the quest, and I am staying in Lothlorien." He frowned. "I'm Pregnant." His face cleared.  
  
"Ah, that explains why you are ill in mornings, and well, most of the time until lunch."  
  
"Not funny, Boromir." I reprimanded, and swapped partners again to Haldir, My final partner.  
  
"I hope that you are staying in Lothlorien, Little one, for your company is most appreciated. I like having you around." He said simply as I twirled.  
  
"I am, do not worry. My sister is too. She'll like you, I am sure." I curtsied as the dance ended, and he bowed.  
  
"I should very much like to meet her, then." I led him to my sister, who was sitting on her own, looking bored. Her face brightened as she saw me, and then blushed a little as she saw Haldir.  
  
"Haldir, this is my sister, Lirrian. Lirrian, this is Haldir, my close friend."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, My lady. Would you like to dance?" She smiled, nodding. I smiled as I watched the two of them dance, and I felt arms around me.  
  
"I hope you are not playing matchmaker, melamin." I heard Legolas say as he kissed my neck, and I relaxed in his arms.  
  
"They are sweet together though, aren't they?" I replied, and turned around in his arms. He placed his lips on mine softly, and I pulled him closer.  
  
I felt a tug on my skirt, and I saw Pippin standing next to me. "Will you dance with me?" He asked, and I giggled taking his hand.  
  
Turned, and we started dancing, albeit oddly. It was actually funny, and I was forever trying to avoid his feet. At the end of the song, we were both laughing, and I walked back to Legolas, taking his hand in mine. The song was slow, and it was not really a dance, just swaying in time to the music. I felt his lips on mine, and I kissed back, my arms around his neck.  
  
"I love you; I shall miss you, Legolas. How long will you be gone?" He shook his head.  
  
"I will miss the baby's birth; you are already two months passed. I shall know, I will feel it, and my heart will be with you, Melamin."  
  
"I know you will. Tomorrow, tomorrow you leave. I need to be with you, one last time." I pleaded, almost crying.  
  
"Are you sue you can?" I gave him a look.  
  
"I'm pregnant, not disabled, Legolas. Until my last 3 months when my size will really grow, I am fine to bond with you." He smiled, and we snuck our way out of the room, and up to our talan. I kissed him deeply, and I nibbled his ear. I could feel his hardness against me, and I groaned, working on removing his clothes...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Legolas!" I shouted, and sat bolt upright in bed, breathing deeply. I began sobbing, in my dream, Legolas; he had been killed by Orcs, just as my baby was born.  
  
"Shhh, I am here, do not be afraid." I felt him pull me down and into his chest, and I breathed in his forest-y scent.  
  
"Do not die out there, Legolas. Please do not die on me..." I sobbed as he rocked me gently, calming me down.  
  
"I will not, Ellie, I will let no Orc or Uruk-hai near me." He whispered, and he said something to me in Elvish, and I fell asleep again, safe in his arms.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000   
  
"Do not stay away for too long, Legolas, please." I asked as we said our goodbyes. I kissed him deeply, and we did not separate for a long while, only then to breathe before kissing again.  
  
"I will return as soon as I am permitted. No matter what takes place, I will always be with you." He placed a gentle hand on my slowly growing belly. "Stay safe, both of you." He whispered.  
  
"We will, and I have plenty of friends and family to help me. I will miss you." I began crying. "I love you too much to risk your life, Legolas."  
  
He kissed away my tears, and then moved to my lips. "I will not leave you and our child alone, I will return, Elanor." We kissed again, but I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back.  
  
"I love you, Legolas!" I said to Legolas as he turned to the boats.  
  
I laughed a little as the hobbits I had become so attached to jumped up and down, waving me goodbye  
  
"I love you too..." I began crying again as they sailed away, slowly out of sight.  
  
"Legolas..." I whispered, burying my head in the shoulder of whoever pulled me back. Their arms were around me, rocking me steadily.  
  
"It is alright, little one, he will come back to Lothlorien." I sniffed.  
  
"I hope you are right, Haldir, I hope you are right."


	12. Letters

I could feel he was scared. I did not know where he was, though. All I could tell was that he was scared, and feeling hopeless.  
  
"Legolas, where are you? What has befallen to make you feel so?"  
  
"He is at helm's deep. We march today as aid." I heard Haldir say, sitting beside me. I looked at my stomach, which was getting large.  
  
"This baby is trying to beat its way out of my stomach." I stated as it kicked me.  
  
"You should go see the healer on duty for a check up, then. You are six months passed. What are you, sister, stupid?" I chuckled as Lizzy stepped out from the trees.  
  
The three of us had become inseparable over our months together in Lothlorien. Haldir was just like a worried older brother, and Lizzy was her usual self.  
  
"I will, I think. Help me up?" I asked and she grabbed my arm, raising me up.  
  
We walked steadily to the healing house, a place I had become familiar with, and I sat down on one of the beds as Haldir went to fetch the nurse, who I had found out was called Selena. She bounced out of her office, blonde hair flying behind her.  
  
"I cannot believe you waited so long for a check up!" She scolded, and I frowned.  
  
"I t has only been four months. Please have a look; the little monster is kicking my insides to a bloody pulp!"" I said.  
  
"Exactly what I what about to do! Haldir, if you would leave for a moment." He nodded.  
  
"I must prepare my weapons, in any case. I will see you at dinner, you two." He waved, and walked out of the house, smiling.  
  
"Now, raise your tunic top so I can check..." She steadily let her hand drift over me, then stopped, her eyebrows knitting together.  
  
"How strange... Let me look again." She did it again, and her face cleared. "Ah, I thought you were large for your months. There are two of them, Ellie."  
  
"I'm having twins... two..." I said dazed. I blinked rapidly, clearing my mind.  
  
"That is what I said. You are lucky, twins are uncommon, but a blessing, no doubt. Come again every month now, and this should calm them down should their kicking become too uncomfortable." She handed me a little box of white tablets. "It is a herbal remedy, mix one with a glass of water, it will dissolve and drink it directly. I believe that is it, you may leave." She finished, and washed her hands.  
  
Lirrian helped me up, and I yawned. "Are you tired?" I nodded, "Then you should get some sleep. We have let you stay and help us, but you are stressing yourself too much." She helped me up to the talan, as much as I protested.  
  
"At least the morning sickness has gone." I laughed as she helped me to take my boots off, and into bed.  
  
"True, now rest, and I will come for you when dinner is ready." She said, brushing my hair out of my face. "You know, I still cant believe it."  
  
"Believe what?" I asked, getting sleepy.  
  
"That you are having a child, two children!" she giggled, and I waved a hand at her.  
  
"You would think you would believe it, I'm getting to be the size of a house." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Go to sleep!" I sighed and curled up, drifting off slowly, my dreams of Legolas, as they were every night. Dreaming of the day he returned to me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I was shaken awake as the sun was setting, and I groaned groggily.  
  
"Whuddisit? Whaddyawant?" I grumbled, putting the pillow over my head.  
  
"Dinner, now get up, lazy, unless your wish is to starve."  
  
I muttered something extremely rude to Lizzy, but sat up anyway.  
  
"There is a feast in honour of the Elves that will go to Helm's Deep and fight in the battle tomorrow. Our Haldir will be leading the elves, and I thought you might want to say goodbye." I nodded, and swung myself out of bed.  
  
"Find me one of the loose dresses that tie under my bust, will you? I don't want anything too clingy." She sorted through my dresses, looking.  
  
"Blue, green or white?" She asked, poking her head round.  
  
"Show me the blue and white ones!" I said, and she held them up. "Blue, no choice in the matter." I affirmed, and she put the white one away.  
  
It was dark blue with gold decoration on the material that covered my bust, and had a square neckline. The sleeves were long and flowing, it was a pretty dress.  
  
"Help?" I sighed. I hated the feeling of uselessness, but I could not put a dress on my own any more.  
  
I pulled of the tunic top and trousers, and Lizzy helped me put on the dress. I looked in the mirror, nothing could hide the fact I was with child any longer, and I grimaced as one of them kicked, and then the other joined in. Now it made sense as to how much it hurt when they kicked at my stomach.  
  
"Put one of the white pills in the glass of water, please, Lizzy. These two are beating me up!" I moaned, and she handed me the glass.  
  
"Smells awful." She said as I took it, holding her nose. I held my own and swallowed it, pulling a face.  
  
"Yuck." It tasted bitter, like lemons and grass and...something I didn't want to identify.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" I pointed at my feet. "Ah, good point. Brush your hair, you look like you've been dragged through a bush backwards, my not so little sister."  
  
"Thanks for that encouraging statement." I pulled the brush she handed me through my hair as she searched for shoes. Finding them, she threw them at me.  
  
"Ow!" I cried, slipping them on. "Now I am ready. Come on."  
  
"I thank all of you who have come to watch us go, and we will return, maybe smaller in numbers, maybe not. But we will return. I bid you farewell." Haldir finished his speech, and everyone in the hall clapped politely, and I smiled as he sat down at the table.  
  
We had eaten a meal of lamb with mint, peas and boiled potatoes. I had eaten hungrily, and it made Haldir laugh.  
  
"I'm the one with child; I'm allowed to eat plenty. I have three to feed, you know. Me, baby one and baby two." I huffed, and he stared at my stomach, wide eyed.  
  
"So it is not just stored food in there?" I picked up my fork, stabbing him in the arm. "That was not nice." He said, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Get used to it, my friend. It was Boromir in Rivendell, it is you here." I said, laughing. He hugged me, and I smiled.  
  
"It's nice to be hugged by someone again, even if it is not Legolas... When do you leave?" I asked suddenly.  
  
"Tonight, why?" e asked, confused.  
  
"Bring me a piece of parchment and ink. I have a letter I wish for you to take when you leave."  
  
_Legolas.  
I need you so much, Legolas. I miss you holding me, I miss your kisses, I miss you as a whole. I'm sat writing this, and I'm almost crying. I know you are scared, do not be, I am with you. I am always with you. I have brighter news for your darkened horizon. My baby is now two babies, I'm having Twins! When they are born, I shall only name one, I shall leave the other beautiful child for you to name, so think of a perfect girl's name and a perfect boy's name, so you are prepared. I am huge! I cannot see my feet when I look down, and I am sure you would find it hilarious. Haldir and Lirrian do. Nothing is going on between them, we are just the closest group of friends anyone could ask for, and the only thing missing from the group is you, my love. Give Boromir, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam and Gimli a hug from me, and reply to this letter when you have time, and tell me of your journey! Send it with one of the Elves that return, I need to hear from you, to know you are well!  
  
I love you forever, till death do us part.  
  
Elanor xxxxx  
  
P.S Say hello to the people reading this over your shoulder. HOBBITS!"  
_  
I folded the letter up, and placed it in the envelope, stamping the back with the wax seal of Mirkwood. On the front, I simply wrote 'my dearest husband' and handed it to Haldir who was watching me write. The hall was empty now, save me, my sister and Haldir.  
  
"Why does everyone I care about seem to leave me?" I sobbed, and he held me close, stroking my hair.  
  
"I do not know, I never noticed anyone you care about other than Legolas leave."  
  
"You, the hobbits, Boromir, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, You, my daddy...Everyone."  
  
He chuckled. "I am only going to fight, it is only half a day's journey to helm's deep"  
  
A smile suddenly lit my features. "Take me with you. Take me to Helm's deep." I asked, pleading.  
  
"No, I cannot let you go." He stated, and I let out a fresh sob.  
  
"Please! Please take me! I have to see Legolas; I need him with me so badly." I cried, but he shook his head.  
  
"I am sorry, mellonamin, I will not take you. Tis my final answer." I pushed him away, and ran out of the hall, not caring that it hurt a little.  
  
"Elanor, wait!" I heard Lirrian shout, but I ignored her until she grabbed me, stopping me from running.  
  
"Let me go." I said coldly, not looking at her.  
  
"Calm yourself. Sit down, that was not a wise move."  
  
"Let me go." I said again, my voice still like ice.  
  
"Elanor, do not be like this. It is not you, it is your emotions!"  
  
"Damn right it's my emotions! This is me missing the person that I love most in the whole world; this is me who needs him more than anything else! You don't understand, do you? I miss my friends! And I hate being pregnant!" I screamed at her, tearing out of her grip. She gasped, stepping back as I turned to her.  
  
"Go home; I do not need anyone anymore." I hissed at her, and stormed away. I could hear her crying, but I didn't stop. I walked deep into the woods, and had long since veered off the beaten track.  
  
"Long have you suffered, and now you lease your feelings on those whom you love. I come with little more than a suggestion, something that may help, or make you feel even worse." I heard the words of the lady somewhere around me. Or was it in my mind?  
  
"There is a stone path to your right. Follow it until you get to a clearing with a stone bowl and waterfall in it. Wait for me there." I obeyed her orders, looking for the path. I found it, walking slowly down the steps. I found the clearing, and I only had to wait a moment before the lady appeared.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, weary and in pain.  
  
"I have a suggestion. Nothing more, nothing less. the mirror can see many things, things that are, things that were, and some things that have not yet come to pass."  
  
"You can show me Legolas?" I asked, hope filling my heart.  
  
"The mirror can, only if you will it. It cannot bring happiness, it cannot bring feelings, but it shows you what is. Will you look into the mirror?" She said gravely, filling a jug with water from the pool of the waterfall. She poured it into the bowl on the stone pillar, and stepped away, holding out her hand to help me up the step.  
  
"I will look, what must I do?" She smiled at me.  
  
"Think of Legolas, think of him as he is now." She said, moving away. "I shall leave you alone. Follow the stone path, it will lead you back." And she was gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
I stepped up to the mirror, looking down on the water. I closed my eyes, thinking, 'Legolas, now...' over again, then opened them, gasping.  
  
He was sat in a small room, cleaning his sword. I felt tears streaming, and love filled my heart. I sent it out to him, and suddenly his head whipped round, as if looking for something. He stood, and looked up at me, as if he could see me there.  
  
"The mirror..." his voice whispered. My breathing quickened as I felt the love I sent returned, and he spoke again. "Elanor, I love you... Forever." He mage faded, and I saw Boromir, lying dead.  
  
"No...NO!" I cried, and then I saw Frodo and Sam walking alone across the wilderness, with...Gollum! Then Merry and Pippin with a large talking...tree? I laughed, and he did too, then a final image crossed the slowly evaporating water. Gandalf was alive! He was dressed in white, his hair too was like the snow.  
  
"He is alive!" I grinned, overjoyed. Legolas's face stayed in the water for a moment before it had all evaporated, and I pulled my head up, Smiling like I had not in many months.  
  
"I am so happy, My Lady, I cannot thank you enough." I said to the empty clearing, before heading back to my talan, almost floating on air.  
  
When I got there, I thought it was empty, until a figure stepped out of the shadow.  
  
"Your sister is in much pain. You look as if Legolas has returned. Have you no shame?" Haldir said, glaring at me.  
  
"I have seen him, Haldir! I saw him in the Lady's mirror! And Gandalf is alive!" I cried, flopping heavily onto the bed. "I have hope renewed in me again." I said to him. I was so tired, so happy, and sleepy... I felt my eyes drifting  
  
He gave me a look. "Your sister is in tears in my talan, I had hoped you would go and see her but..." He looked over at me, but I didn't notice. I heard no more of his words as I was fast asleep.


	13. Selena and Baby

"I cannot blame you fully for the words you said, Ellie, but you understand that they hurt me so deeply. I am surprised I am still here." Lirrian managed to get out as we both wept in each other's arms.  
  
A Month had passed since I had seen Legolas in the mirror, and it seemed without Haldir's guidance we could not apologise to each other. We were sat on a bench in the rose garden, hugging  
  
"I know, oh I am so sorry!" I choked out. I felt a painful kick inside of me. "Not again..." I looked up as a messenger stood before us.  
  
"I have a letter for the Lady Greenleaf." he placed the envelope softly in my hands before walking off.  
  
I looked at the envelope, all it said was 'Elanor'. I ripped it open, my fingers trembling.  
  
_Ellie, melamin.  
We won the battle of helm's deep, although I feel the only reason I managed to survive was of your presence when you looked into the mirror. Boromir is dead, and Frodo and Sam have journeyed to Mordor alone, though I do not know how long for. All I know is that Merry and Pippin are safe. Gandalf is alive! I scarcely believed it myself, but he helped us win our battle in the end. We are to ride for Gondor in a month's time. The final battle shall take place outside its walls. At the moment we are going to be heading to Isengard, Saruman has been trapped there. I bring worse news than I wish not to write, but it must be said, even though it pains me to do so. Haldir has been killed. It took me a great while to write that sentence. I am so sorry; I knew you had become close. Twins. What are we going to do with you? You must be bigger than a house by now, only two months or less. I have my names chosen, you will be pleased with my choices, I am sure. I am so sorry for your loss of Haldir. He said you had begged him to take you with him to helm's deep, and that your sister and you had an argument. I do hope you have made up, I remember how well you hold a grudge, and I feel for the person on the receiving end. It turned out that it was Aragorn reading the letter over my shoulder. He was smirking at me the whole day; I hope that makes you happy. I must go; I hope to see you very soon. Remember that I love you.  
  
Legolas x x x x x_  
  
I sat in shocked silence as I read it over again. 'Haldir has been killed.'  
  
"Lizzy, he's dead. Haldir is dead!" I said softly, Pain hitting me in waves. I wanted to cry, but the tears would not come. "He is dead."  
  
Neither of us said anything for a long while, and the only sound uttered was me when one of the babies kicked me hard again. I stood shakily and made my way slowly back to our talan, before stopping and turning around, walking down the stone path I knew lead to the Lady Galadriel's Mirror.  
  
I poured some of the enchanted water into the bowl and looked into it, thinking of Legolas.  
  
He was on horseback, talking to Gimli and Gandalf. His face was grave, and he had a faint bruise on his temple. I smiled, and I saw him laugh quietly to himself, before mouthing something to Gimli, who nudged Aragorn, whispering something in his ear. Aragorn smirked, and leaned over to tell Gandalf, who grinned in a very un-Gandalf like way.  
  
"We know you're watching us, Lassie!" Gimli said loudly, and Gandalf said a rapid succession of spells before an exact copy of me appeared in his hand, leaning over the mirror. I rolled my eyes as the group of them laughed at my size, and I said, even though I did not think they could hear me, "You want these two inside of you, beating you to a bloody pulp from the inside out?"  
  
More laughter. The mirror was starting to steam too much, and I said "I have to go!" I heard Legolas's soft 'I love you.' And I pulled away from the mirror, feeling a little happier, but not much. I still felt the grief that was almost unbearable.  
  
"Child, the pain shall never leave. We must grow and become stronger as the result." The lady's voice said in my mind, and I sighed, thinking of all the times shared between Haldir, Lirrian and I over however long I had been here.  
  
"Thank you for not reprimanding me for using your mirror, My Lady." I said to the empty clearing. As I left, I am sure I heard a light 'you needed to, child.' And I smiled into the growing dark.

()()()()

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sat bolt upright in bed, screaming in pain. My sister, who had taken to sleeping in my room the last two months, was alert quickly. She sat up in the spare bed, her face worried.  
  
"Are you alright? What is it?" She asked, and I looked at her sarcastically, then my contorted as I felt the pain again.  
  
"It hurts!" I moaned, screwing my eyes up tight and I realised what it was. "Oh Valar, it is..."  
  
"...The babies!" she finished, pulling a long white robe, and dashing around for things.  
  
"HEALER!" I yelled as another of the contractions came and went.  
  
"Right." She breathed, and ran out of the talan we shared at top speed. I felt wetness pooling around me, and I groaned.  
  
I sobbed as the pain worsened, and I knew the intervals were becoming shorter, the pain coming closer together.  
  
"We're back!" Lizzie gasped, skidding round into the room from the balcony, Marianna, another of the healers I had gotten to know, running on light feet behind her.  
  
"I see we're a little early. It's only two weeks, it is normal. Lirrian, get behind Elanor, and rest her on you. Yes, just like that. No, not now! I need you to help me first!" She laughed as Lirrian got behind me.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. "What should I do?"  
  
"Pull back the bed covers, for a start. No, we need to get you out of that bed, Elanor. Lirrian, Put some clean towels over your bed and help her over." I watched, breathing deeply as Lizzy threw off the covers and placed the white towels on the bed.  
  
She grabbed me under my arms helping me to stand. I walked unsteadily to the bed, my vision blurring slightly as another contraction came. I was sat down on the bed, and the contractions were slowly coming quicker, and I started panting as they became worse.  
  
"OW!" I cried as a nasty one came. I felt Lirrian behind me, and I saw Marianna kneel in front of me.  
  
"Bend your knees and keep them wide so the baby can come out, Elanor" I did as I was told, panting through a particularly painful one.  
  
As the next one began, I said in a dry voice "Marianna, I think i..." She nodded.  
  
"Then go ahead." I leaned forward, and I felt Lirrian push her weight onto me.  
  
"AH!" I shouted, as the pain worsened. I pushed again and again as Marianna instructed, and through the contractions. I sobbed as I pushed again, I hurt so much.  
  
"I can see the head! Push again, you can do it!" I did as she said, and she helped the shoulders out so I did not tear.  
  
"One last push, darlin'." Lirrian said encouragingly. "One last one and the baby will be out, and you will have a break before the next one." I pushed again, and I felt the child slide free. I gasped for air, the bulge in my stomach had reduced dramatically.  
  
"It's a boy! He is a little small, but twins always are, dear. Let me just clean him and you may hold him..." I shook my head as a fresh set of contractions began.  
  
"No time! This one will be here soon, I Kn...AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" I screamed as an awful contraction broke through  
  
He stopped dead, closing his eyes. Legolas was stood outside the white city, the Orcs and Uruk-Hai defeated.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?" Gimli asked from his side. Legolas shook his head, feeling her pain. He smiled suddenly.  
  
"She is having the babies." He said in a hushed voice. "One has already come, the other is coming." He said to the dwarf, looking down on him. "I am a father."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Come on, almost there, little sister..." I shook my head, crying out.  
  
"I cannot do it! I cannot..." I sobbed, panting.  
  
"Yes you can! One more push, it will all be over." I summoned up all my remaining energy, and l leaned forward in one final push, and I laid back, closing my eyes as the last child came out.  
  
"It is over, you can rest. You have a son and a daughter, Elanor. Do you have names?" Marianna asked.  
  
"For the girl...Selena..." I panted, smiling.  
  
"Mother!" Lirrian gasped, and I nodded.  
  
"I shall leave the baby boy to Legolas as promised. He said in his letter that he has names chosen. I feel so tired..." I moaned, and I felt pillows propping me up as Lirrian moved away.  
  
"You will need to change, Elanor. I will clean up here and leave the two of you to sort yourselves out." Marianna said kindly, and helped me out of my blood-stained white gown and into a lightweight blue one with buttons down the front to my waist. I smiled as the two babies were placed in a wicker basket, and I rubbed my now almost normal stomach. I was incredibly sore, and it felt strange to be rid of the huge bulge in my stomach.  
  
"Your daughter and your son. Selena and baby. They are human as I can tell, though I think they have some Elven features. See the ears are slightly pointed?" I smiled as she placed the basket on the bedside table, my babies! They were small, and they had soft downy blonde hair on their heads. The little boy was wrapped in a blue blanket, the girl in pink. I gasped as one of them started to cry.  
  
"Oh no, why is he crying? Is something wrong, what ..." I was cut off by Marianna.  
  
"He is hungry, is all!" She laughed. "You need to feed them. Unbutton the front and put him to your breast, he'll know what to do." She handed me the tiny baby, and I just held him for a moment in my arms. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
I unbuttoned my dress and awkwardly held him to me, unsure of what else to do, but Marianna was right. His small pink mouth found my nipple, and he began to suckle hungrily. It was an odd sensation, almost painful but not quite. Soon he seemed to have his fill, and he yawned, his eyes opening a crack. They were exactly the same as Legolas's, the brightest, clearest blue I had ever seen.  
  
"I shall take m leave, you know where I am if problems should arise. Get some rest, you're body will need it." She waved at us, smiling at Selena and baby before leaving.  
  
"I have a present for you!" Lirrian said suddenly. "Well, two. One was the carrying basket, the other was this..." she pulled out a large box. I held Selena to my other breast as she fed, opening it with my free hand.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Lizzy, you did not need to buy these!" I exclaimed. There were several small baby outfits, some in pinks and yellows, the others in blue and green, they were all pastel shades. Some were dresses, some all in one's. There were white pyjamas and tiny shoes and gloves.  
  
"Some of them I made myself, and I bought a few. The cardigans and little gloves are knitted, see?" She pointed out.  
  
"Help me dress them! What should I put baby in? The green all in one is so pretty! The little yellow sunshine on the pocket is adorable!" She nodded.  
  
"I thought so too...Here, let me help..." She picked up baby and laid him down on the bed, pulling a small piece of white cloth and pins from the bottom of my bag. "You'll need to change them every few hours, or when they smell." I pulled a face.  
  
"Nice." I said as I patted Selena until she let out a small burp. Here eyes were chocolaty brown like mine, and she waved her arms slightly. Her hands were so small, and they clamped around my 1st finger.  
  
"You will get used to it. There you go, baby, all done!" She buttoned up the suit, and placed him back in the basket. "There is one more thing..." She went back under the bed, and brought out two blankets. They both had E.S sewn onto them.  
  
"The Blankets Nanna and Grandmummy made for me!" I said, looking at them. One was pink and one was yellow, they both had gold stitching. I wrapped baby in the yellow one, placing him back in his basket. I sorted through the little outfits until I found a yellow suit with a pink and blue teddy- bear on the collar. I did her napkin with a little help from Lirrian as she showed me how to do it, and dressed her in the all-in-one. Wrapping her in the pink blanket, I held her out to Lizzy.  
  
"Hold her!" I laughed, then winced. "Owie." I said and she gently took Selena into her arms. I picked baby up, and stroked his face softly.  
  
"You are so handsome, just like your daddy!" I said quietly, and I felt deeply how I missed Legolas. A lone tear slipped down my cheek, and I brushed it away. "And my little girl, you are beautiful. You'll break hearts, I can tell." I sniffed, and thought of my Mother.  
  
"I wish she was here." Lizzy said softly. I nodded, lifting baby back into the basket, kissing his head. I did the same with Selena, and shifted over in bed.  
  
"The other bed needs to dry, you'll have to sleep next to me, like we used to when Grandmummy came to stay before she died. Come, it is late, or should I say, early, and we both need sleep."  
  
She slipped into the bed next to me, and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I love you, sis. I do not know how I would have survived if you weren't here. I miss the old times back in Eldora, when I was only small. Now I am married and with children!" I smiled, and drifted off to sleep, listening to the soft breathing of my sister, and of my beautiful babies.


	14. Time to Face the Music

"Please can I go for a walk?" I pleaded with Marianna. She sighed, and finally gave in.  
  
"You may, but do not be gone for too long, will you?" I nodded, and stood from my bed. I was not really that sore, but I needed to move after a 3 weeks or so in bed.  
  
"I promise, now go, Marianna, and stop fussing! Selena and baby are fine, and they will be coming with me!" I shooed her out, and she threw me a bottle of the pain killing concoction. I thanked her, and pulled on a simple white dress that tied under my significantly bigger bust with blue ribbon. The sleeves were tight to the elbow, and they tied with blue ribbon before flaring out to my middle finger which could only just be seen.  
  
I pulled it on and had Lizzy help me with my hair, which had grown and was now in traditional Elvish style. I changed baby and Selena, and put Selena in a pale rose dress with flowers on it, and baby in a miniature tunic that had dark blue leggings and a pale blue top. I put their tiny shoes on, and placed them side by side in the basket. It had a hood that could be attached, it was white with lace. I fixed it on, shading their sensitive skin from the sunlight. I pulled on my own shoes and kissed Lizzy on either cheek before picking up the basket.  
  
"I will see you in a few hours, if not; you know I will be in the rose gardens, by the stream or looking in the mirror in the clearing." I assured, waving at her.  
  
"I will be out for lunch, so I will see you after that, and be careful!" She grinned, and I walked down the winding steps, basking in the late morning sunshine.  
  
Quite soon, I was mobbed, literally. Six or so female elves came up to look at the twins, who clearly loved the attention. I smiled as the last two left and continued, deciding to go to the mirror. I missed Legolas too much, and I needed to see his face. I picked up the skirt with my free hand and walked down the winding steps, enjoying the dappled sun through the leaves. Placing the twins by the fountain, I filled the mirror and looked into it, imagining Legolas like I had done so many times before. I saw him standing in a wood, looking with his eyes full of love at someone bent over something...someone in a white...  
  
"Legolas?" I gasped, turning found to see him standing in front of me, his arms open as I ran into them, hugging me. I felt tears dripping down my face, but I paid no attention. All I could concentrate on was him, here, now. I kissed him, pulling his head down, weaving my hands into his hair as I had longed to do for so long.  
  
"I am here. I am back." He said softly into my hair.  
  
"I missed you so much. I cannot believe you missed the birth of our children!" I lead him over to the basket, lifting baby out to him, positioning his arms.  
  
"This is baby, as we have called him for a week and a half. And this..." I lifted out Selena. "...Is Selena. I've left baby for you to name, like I promised to you."  
  
He smiled at me, dropping a kiss onto his forehead. "What do you thing about Haldir?" He asked, wrapping his free arm around me, as it took only one hand to hold him. I looked at the baby, tears in my eyes.  
  
"Welcome, baby Haldir." I said, kissing Legolas softly. Haldir yawned, opening his eyes wide, looking around. Soon, Selena was awake too, and she opened her deep brown eyes, looking at Legolas.  
  
"Say hello to daddy." I said, and she waved her arm around, grabbing my finger and putting it in her mouth. "Thanks, sweetie, I really wanted you to do that."  
  
Legolas laughed, and then turned around, as a voice had just spoken softly behind us.  
  
"There is only one thing I have to ask." Lady Galadriel said.  
  
"I have made my choice. I am willing to loose my immortality for the love of Elanor and of my family." Legolas said quietly, handing baby Haldir to me.  
  
"So be it." She said, and held out her hand, as if to take something. A small ball of golden light appeared from Legolas's chest, and it floated in her hand for a moment before being absorbed into her. "He, as you do, has a longer mortal life."  
  
"I have one question, My Lady. The twins; are they..."  
  
"They have most of the Elven attributes, but are mortal unless they so choose to be Elven in full. It must be their choice. I should not tell them until they are old enough to use it responsibly." She said, and walked up to us.  
  
"Do you wish to hold them?" I asked, smiling at her. She nodded.  
  
"It would be an honour to touch such a beautiful child." I held out Haldir to her, and she took him.  
  
"This, My Lady, is Haldir. And this is Selena." Selena reached out to her, and grabbed her finger.  
  
"My March-warden and your mother. Haldir would have been proud to have a child named after him, as would your Selena." She smiled, and handed him back to Legolas, who had a dazed look on his face.  
  
"He will be feeling strange, wont he, after loosing his immortality." I stated, poking him in the side. His eyes focussed.  
  
"Ow." He muttered, rubbing his side.  
  
"You should get back; your sister is looking for you." She handed me my basket, and I placed the twins in it.  
  
"Thank you, My Lady, for everything you have done for us. I am forever in your debt." I whispered.  
  
We walked up the steps slowly. "How does it feel to be mortal?" I asked tentatively, scared of his reaction a little.  
  
"Different. I have a feeling that I have taken my life for granted, and that I can now appreciate it at last." He smiled. Suddenly, Haldir began to cry. I sighed and held the basket out to Legolas, who took it, and I pulled out Haldir, rocking him slightly.  
  
"What's wrong darling, are you hungry? Or do you need to be changed?" I sniffed, nothing smelt bad. "We'll go find somewhere to sit, shall we, so I can feed you, then. After that you can have a nap, baby. Shhh..." I whispered to him. We increased our speed just a little, and I sat down on a bench in the rose garden, thanking the Valar I had put a square-necked dress on. I slid the dress down just enough so that he could get to my breast, and he began to suck, and I giggled as Legolas blushed and turned around a little.  
  
"Legolas, you have seen me naked plenty of times. You are the strangest creature, now..." I handed him Haldir and took Selena who was starting to wail. "Pat his back until he burps, then put him back in the basket."  
  
"There you are! Oh, hello Legolas, I see you returned safe and well. See, Elanor, you did not need those trips to the mirror after all." Lirrian panted her cheeks red. "Legolas, your father is here. He wants to see you, something along the lines of coronation...Gondor...Ah; he's in the main hall." I interrupted.  
  
"Lizzy, slow down." I instructed. "Breathe in, out, in out..." I tucked myself back in and patted Selena until she let out a not so feminine burp, placing her in the basket.  
  
"Legolas, does your father know about us?" I asked, suddenly scared.  
  
He shook his head. "No, though he will have heard of our marriage, to be sure. It will be hard to break, especially about the fact I, I am mortal." He looked out, shaking himself and standing.  
  
"As they say back home, time to face the music." I said, tucking my free arm in his and holding the wicker basket in the other. The twins were gurgling and making cute baby noises, and I laughed, big mistake.  
  
"Ah, pain..." I hissed, And Legolas chuckled.  
  
"Come, let us see my ada." The three of us walked together, and Legolas began telling us of his of his journey after leaving Lothlorien, about how Boromir tried to take the ring. We got as far as being re-united with Gandalf.  
  
"I still cannot believe he is alive." I said, shaking my head. We had reached the main hall, and we both took a deep breath. Time to face the music.

)(()()())()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"I...I... my son, are you saying that you are mortal?" Legolas's head was low, looking at the ground.  
  
"I am, Ada. I love my wife and my children more than is possible of any race. If it was to mean I lost my immortality, it was a small price to pay for those whom I love." I gave his hand a small squeeze, and then spoke quietly.  
  
"My Lord, if things were to happen this way, then they would happen. I cannot say that this is entirely my fault, because it takes two to fall in love, but I know I did my fair share. I love your son more than anything in this middle earth, except perhaps our children." I said, meeting his eyes. "I am sorry, My Lord."  
  
"I have lost my son, just as I lost my wife." He said angrily.  
  
"That is not true! I am still here; I will be alive for at least 180 years! Mother died, and died to save me and Lleren. Ada, I do not know how it feels for you, but if I find out that my son or daughter wishes to become immortal, I will not try to dissuade them if their heart is set on it, especially for love."  
  
The two looked at each other in silent communication, and I stood awkwardly for a few moments, and then busied myself with Selena and Haldir, not wishing to witness any severe arguments. It had been easy to tell his father of our marriage, and obviously of the twins, but when it came to his mortality, it was different.  
  
I lifted Selena and Haldir out of the basket and held one in each arm; they kicked each other, gurgling. I found that I could hold both of them in one arm if I had them sat on my lap and resting on my arm, so I sat on one of the dining chairs, letting them relax on me. I felt someone sit in the chair next to me.  
  
"Ada did not take it well. He is leaving. Oh, there is Aragorn's coronation in but a few weeks, and I had hoped you would wish to join me." He smiled, taking Selena off me and holding her himself.  
  
"You mean I can get out of here? How far is it?" I breathed in a rush, and he laughed.  
  
"About 8 days journey on horseback, are you sure you are up to it?" I waved a hand.  
  
"Of course, I shall just pester Marianna for full healing before we go, silly. She feels that it would be better for me to heal naturally, but I don't care! Oh Legolas, I need a break from these woods, I need to get out into the open! And I want to show the fellowship the twins, should they be there, and Arwen! I've missed her." I sighed, shaking my head.  
  
"Come, let us go to the healing house, I am sure Marianna will be ecstatic to see the twins again. She clearly adores them." I chuckled, taking Selena off Legolas and putting her back in her basket, along with Haldir.  
  
"You should have seen her the last week or so, it was so funny. She was constantly at my talan, checking up on them." I stood, and handed the basket to Legolas. "You carry them for a while, you're perfectly capable."  
  
"I am not happy about doing this, Elanor. I do not think that such stressing things should be taken lightly, but under the circumstances...I will." I let out a whoop, and it woke up one of the twins as it had started to cry a little. Legolas picked up Selena and rocked her gently until she was calm again, which took quite some time.  
  
"Just relax, Elanor, and it will be done quickly. Now..." She did the drifting hand thing again, resting it over my lower stomach. I groaned as it hurt a little, but it really was over quickly, and I was allowed to leave. I felt considerably better than I had done since the twins were born.  
  
"Thank you, Marianna, for everything that you've done. I need to pack, and I...oh no, Legolas, I need something to put the twins in!" I moaned as we walked out of the doors.  
  
He thought for a moment, and then nodded to himself. "I need some material, and some thread." I thought about it.  
  
"Lizzy might have some; she is obsessed with making baby clothes." I giggled; it didn't hurt to laugh now. I smiled and spun around, my dress billowing. I suddenly had so much pent up energy, and I was practically bouncing.  
  
"Legolas, I need to run, will you be fine with the twins for a half hour?" He shooed me off, shouting:  
  
"I'll be fine, go!" I heard him laughing, but I was already running.  
  
I breathed in the air, and quickly did an unexpected cartwheel. It felt good to run about again, and I couldn't believe I was still quite fit. I ran steadily around the parts of Lothlorien I knew, laughing. I sprinted up the steps to our talan, missing every other step until I reached the top. Legolas was sat on a chair with some while material, thread and a needle, and I waved at him.  
  
"I feel so much better!" I gasped as I flopped onto the bed. Legolas chuckled, and rested above me, kissing me deeply. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my eyes closed. "Mmmmm..." I sighed as he kissed my neck, and I pulled his head back up so our lips could meet again.  
  
"We need to pack if we wish to reach Gondor in time." He whispered into my hair, and I sat up slowly, looking at the material Legolas had left on the chair.  
  
"What are you making?" I asked, pointing at the cloth.  
  
"A carrier, it ties around your neck and waist to hold the baby in front of you. One for me, and one for you."  
  
I smiled, looking at the one he had finished. It had two small holes for the legs, and I was amazed at how quickly it had been made.  
  
I packed a bag quickly, a nice dress that was a pale, shimmering blue. It tied with darker blue ribbon at the elbow, and the sleeves trailed to the floor, a glittery string woven into it. It had a slashed neckline that looped over my arms, leaving my shoulders and neck bare. I threw in a few simple tunics in red, dark green and midnight blue with black trousers for everyday wear. I placed in some shoes to match my dress as I would be wearing my boots, and then started looking through my baby clothes. I pulled out the sweetest white dress that had tiny little golden flowers on the chest. It had a gold ribbon around the waist, and it was really pretty.  
  
"What about this for Haldir?" Legolas said, Lifting out a miniature white tunic and blue bottoms. There were even Mini knee-high boots. There were two, one in forest green  
  
"Aw! They're so sweet! Fold them and put them in my bag, you can take the napkins and pins. Over there." I pointed to a drawer where they were stored.  
  
"Why me?" He pulled a face. I groaned at him, and folded all the baby clothes into the bag.  
  
"Fine then, but you will have to get used to it, Legolas. And anyway, you need to know how to change them properly. Give me Haldir, and I'll show you." I showed him how to fold the material and pin it. "Put the dirty one in that basket so it can be washed. If you see red marks on them where the nappy has agitated their skin, just rub this ointment onto it and it should go. Now... Change Selena and then we can get some sleep, after I've fed them, that is."  
  
I pulled on my buttoned nightgown and unfastened it so Haldir could get to my breast. While he fed, I watched as Legolas changed Selena.  
  
"Put her in the white all in one, it's her bed wear. Swap!" I said as I burped Haldir and passed him over.  
  
Legolas dressed him in the other white all in one as I fed Selena, who was starting to whine from lack of attention. I sat as she fed, smiling at Legolas who was singing softly in Elvish to Haldir, who slowly drifted off to sleep. I patted Selena and she hiccupped, and then gave a gurgle before yawning and then burping. I buttoned myself up and began a soft lullaby to Selena.  
  
"Hush my baby, do not cry. Wipe that crystal tear from your eye. Let the music that rocks you drift you to sleep, and in the land of dreams again shall we meet. Hush my baby, smile in your dreams. Dream of small golden flowers and babbling streams. As the sun rises then may you wake, and another day's journey again shall we take." I sand softly, and her eyes closed, she snuggled into me. I smiled at Legolas who was bent over his holder, and I tucked her into the basket, stroking her soft hair as I tucked them into the white blanket Lirrian had embroidered with their initials, S.G and H.G. Obviously she had done it today after she had found out what we had named baby.  
  
"I am finished. We should sleep; we will have a long journey to make. All my clothes are in Gondor, unfortunately." He stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed, and after I had checked the twins were asleep, I blew out the candles and joined him as the sun set.


	15. Gondor

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I sat up; groaning as the twins simultaneously began to cry.  
  
"Shhh, mummy's coming, Shhh, no need to wake up all of Lothlorien..." I picked them up, and the wailing began to subside a little. I knew they were hungry, so I had one at one breast and one at the other, and the crying stopped. I sighed, and sat down in the chair.  
  
"Are you alright?" I heard Legolas say, and he lit a candle, bringing a little light.  
  
"Fine, the twins needed feeding. Go back to sleep, Legolas, they should stay quiet now." And they did, pretty much, anyway. They both let out contented gurgles and flapped their arms around in the basket.  
  
"I bet you planned this, didn't you? Night-night, and stay asleep!" I mumbled, and tucked them in before blowing out the candle and going to sleep again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Legolas, leave them in their bed clothes, they will sleep for most of the way. Come in!" I called and Lirrian popped her head in.  
  
"You are going to Gondor, and I am heading home. Daddy wants me there for some reason. Now he has the taste of marriage in his mouth, he'll be setting me up! I will see you soon, I am sure, and come visit. Bye, Legolas!" She blushed slightly and went away again.  
  
"Your sister is strange." I nodded.  
  
"You would think she has more sanity than me, she is four years older, but no..." I sighed, and then laughed as Selena grabbed Legolas's hair.  
  
"Sweetie, stop pulling daddy's hair! Only I am allowed to do that. Legolas, I would advise you put your hair back." I warned, and he snorted in a very un-Legolas-like way.  
  
"I think I've got that." He sat Selena in her carrier, and finished packing enough Lembas and a water flask for our journey in his bag.  
  
"Good...you did change her...I've changed Haldir and fed them both, they should sleep now. We should be able to borrow a basket for them in Gondor... That's everything!" I said, tidying up.  
  
"We should go. It will not be a hard journey at any rate, open lands, a few hills. Arod and Melanie should be up to it." He referred to the horse he had got me, and his own.  
  
"I cannot believe this war is over...the air feels lighter, and everything seems to be alive." I sighed. "Legolas, tie Haldir's carrier around me." He tied the carrier tightly in some Elvish knot, and then tied his own before slipping his on.  
  
"Come, melamin, let us go." We walked hand in hand, a child tied to the front of each of us, bags over our shoulders. I mounted Melanie carefully; her saddle and bridal had already been done, by Lirrian I imagined. We set off at a steady pace, but I made sure my bag was tied securely first before picking up speed.  
  
"I have missed riding so much." I said to Legolas as my freely curling chestnut hair flew behind me. I felt Haldir switch positions a little, and his blue eyes fixed on my tunic top as he drifted asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

On the fourth day of travelling we were finally allowed a proper rest, I heaved a sigh as the twins slept peacefully between us as we lay under the stars.  
  
"I love you, Elanor, more than life itself." I smiled, leaning over to kiss him softly.  
  
"I love you too. I missed you too much than could be taken by any soul when you left Lothlorien after we married." I twisted the ring on my finger, it was a beautiful ring.  
  
"I have a small gift for you; it was why I took so long on returning to you. I went home to pick something up, but I will not let you have it until we reach Gondor."  
  
"Awwwww, please?" I asked, but he shook his head. I closed my eyes, and slept with a smile on my face.

())()()()()()()()()()()()

It was raining. "Legolas, what if the twins get a chill? What if they cannot fight it off before we reach Gondor?" I said in a panic. Legolas slowed up to me as the rain soaked our skin.  
  
"it will not last too long, and we should reach Gondor tomorrow morning. It will soon be dark, so we should continue riding." We set off again with speed, I was desperate to see all my friends again. I grinned at the thought, Hobbits!  
  
We rode on through the night, and the rain did not stop. A flash of lightning illuminated Legolas's features as he rode a little in front of us. I forced Melanie faster, and caught up with him. Suddenly I saw a huge city rising from what appeared to be mountains, and I sucked in breath.  
  
"The white city..." I said in awe. It was huge, and damage on the walls was visible in the slowly lightening morning.  
  
I rode with renewed energy that had slowly been waning, a smile lighting my features. The rain was slowly subsiding as we crossed over the slight hill onto th flat plains, and I saw large boulders and a few remaning dead ors and Oliphaunts. Trotting through the maze, we reached a gap where two large doors should have been. The two guards jumped up and looked straight at us.  
  
"Welcome to Gondor." One man read of a piece of paper, and put it to the back.  
  
"The future king hopes you have an enjoyable stay." He read the next one, putting that to the back also  
  
"And that rooms can be prepared if you wish for them to be." He placed this card at the back too.  
  
"That's if you intend to stay for more than a day." He finished, looking up bat us.  
  
"Ah, prince Legolas and Lady with...babies?" He said, confused.  
  
"My wife and children, Murtogg." He laughed. I joined in, before shivering.  
  
"Legolas, I am really, really cold and wet. And tired" I added as an afterthought.  
  
"It's ok, melamin, I have a room that I left in perfect condition, and it has a cradle for the twins." The two guards stepped aside, and we rode up the winding path to a palace with a green lawn and a huge white tree in the middle.  
  
After leaving our horses in the stables a little way down the hill, we stood at the entrance to the palace. The sun was almost fully up, and Haldir let out a sleepy yawn and opened his eyes slightly. I lifted him out of his carrier, handing him to Legolas so I could take of the white material and stuff it in my bag. I took Haldir back into my arms, and he looked around, eyes not focused.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine, how are we today?" I cooed and he opened his mouth in a gurgle. Legolas chuckled and knocked on the door, which took some time before opening. A maid dressed in blue with a white pinafore bowed to us as we entered, leading us to the room Legolas said was ready. She unlocked the door and handed Legolas the key, smiling.  
  
"I shall tell the Lord Aragorn that you have arrived once he has awakened, Prince Legolas. Tis early, even for him, and I expect the four of you shall be sleeping anyway." She bowed out and closed the door.  
  
I gave the room a brief glance; it was pale blue and silver, a large double bed and a cradle in the corner. Shifting Haldir to my other arm, I walked to the cradle, sitting him in it before pulling out his blanket and wrapping him in it. Legolas was next to me, repeating the same process with Selena, who was still asleep. Not even bothering to undress, I closed the heavy curtains, kicked off my shoes and curled upon the bed, relaxing properly for the first time in over a week. I closed my eyes, and I felt Legolas's weight next to me, his arm automatically around me protectively.  
  
"Love you, Legolas." I murmured sleepily. He kissed me lightly on the head.  
  
"I love you too." And I fell into a deep sleep, so tired it was hard to form a coherent sentence.

()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I woke up with the sun shining into my eyes. I rolled over to one side, and instead of Legolas, I found a small note.  
  
Melamin  
I am walking at the moment, needed some fresh air. It has finally stopped raining, thank the Valar, and I've changed the twins.  
  
I will see you soon, all my love forever  
  
Legolas xxxxx  
  
I smiled at the note, then rolled out of bed. The twins were gurgling, and seemed to be pushing each other. I bent my head over the cot.  
  
"What are you doing?" The two of them did something I had never seen before; they looked up at me and smiled, and at the same time they grabbed my hair.  
  
"OW! You little monsters!" They let out a sound that I soon realised was a laugh, and I grinned down at them, pulling my hair from their strong grasp.  
  
"You two are going to raise hell, aren't you?" They laughed again, and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Selena's face contorted and she began to wail, and soon after, Haldir did the same.  
  
Picking up Selena, I undid my tunic that I had travelled in and sat down in a chair, holding her to my breast. She stopped crying but Haldir didn't.  
  
"Hush, sweetheart, I'm coming to you next, baby." As soon as Selena was done, I burped her and put her back in her cot, letting her sit up against the side.  
  
I hoisted Haldir up and sat down again, exposing my other breast to his mouth. I waited for him to finish, and he laughed contentedly after I patted his back. Sitting him back in his cot, I changed into some clean clothes, my red tunic and black trousers. I pulled on my boots that surprisingly were still clean. Checking myself in the mirror, I saw I still had a little extra weight from the pregnancy as the tunic was slightly more fitted, and my breasts were bigger, the V-neck of the top enhanced that little piece of information. I dragged a comb through the wild array of curls that stuck out every which way until they somewhat resembled my normal hair. I shook my head, twisting and pinning it into a messy bun, leaving a few strands of the chestnut curls to frame my slightly more rounded face.  
  
Deciding I was presentable, I walked around the room for a moment, trying to decide what to do with the twins. I didn't have a basket, and I couldn't carry bath of them, they were growing quite quickly, so I was at a loss as to what I should do. They were sitting happily in their cot, pushing each other, and Haldir put hi thumb in his mouth. Selena pushed a little too hard, and he fell onto his side. He let out a whimper, his chin shaking.  
  
I dashed over and picked him up before he started crying, ant tapped Selena sharply on the nose as my father had done to me.  
  
"Naughty, do not play rough!" She flung her arms out and scowled at me, then her face lightened and she giggled.  
  
"So you think this is a game, do you?" I said as I bounced Haldir to stop him crying. When he had calmed down, I put him back it the cot, and immediately they started pushing each other and emitting gurgling laughter.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" I moaned, putting my hands on my hips. They ignored me and continued playing. Deciding they were safe, I picked up the key to the room and waved to them.  
  
"Mummy's going out to borrow something. I'll be back in two ticks." I locked the door behind me as I left. Attempting to find someone who might be able to help, I ran into the maid who had greeted us last night.  
  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where I could borrow a baby basket for my stay here? My children are alone in our room and I do not wish for them to be left alone." I said in a rush.  
  
"There is a stall on the second market level. I can watch your children while you are out." I thanked her and handed her my key.  
  
"They are called Selena and Haldir. Haldir is the boy, Selena the girl. Goodbye!" I dashed off quickly, trying to remember the way I came last night. After finding my way to the exit, I ran down the sloping hill to a market stall that appeared to sell what I needed, as well as other assortments for children.  
  
"Hello kind sir. I need to borrow a basket for two weeks in Gondor, but I do not intend to stay here, so I do not need to buy." The man seemed to add up something on his fingers.  
  
"Two weeks, you say? It's three silver a day, and Lady, you aint gonna get a betta price than tha'." He said in gruff accent, and I pulled out a small money pouch.  
  
"All I have is gold, Sir, for that time, I have very little silver." His eyes widened.  
  
"Gold? That'd be one piece for 3'n half days, Lady." I nodded, handing over four round-ish gold coins. "Anything else?" I thought a moment.  
  
"I could do with two rattles and two teddy bears, two bottles and some milk. Oh, and some fresh napkins." His eyebrows rose.  
  
"Two o' each?" I nodded.  
  
"Twins." I offered as explanation. "How much to buy?" He counted again.  
  
"If your doin' gold, four pieces." I rattled about and produced four more gold coins. "Take yer pick, they're over there." He pointed to two small piles. Checking them over, I picked two padded wooden rattles and two cute teddy bears. Placing them in the carrier, I thanked the man.  
  
"If I should need to hire the basket for a little longer, I'll come visit." He waved, a happy smile on his face.  
  
"You do that, Lady!" He called as I ran back up to the palace. It was slowly coming to life, and I smiled at the people who looked at me. Opening the door to my room, I saw the maid and twins sat on the bed, and they were all smiling.  
  
"My Lady, they are adorable! If you should ever need my assistance, I shall be more than happy to look after them. It would be free, too." I shook my head.  
  
"I'll pay you, a piece of gold every two hours. You can start now." I placed the stuff I had bought on the bed. "If they should fuss for food, try to feed them with this milk. Warm it a little first with hot water, mind. They may not like it, so if they do not take, come find me, and I'll feed them quickly before letting you take them off again if you wish." She beamed, and I saw that I had now a nanny to look after them if I wanted a little time alone.  
  
"Thank you very much, My lady. They are the sweetest children I have seen in the longest time!" I grinned.  
  
"You won't think that when they start shoving each other till they cry. But they are the most beautiful babies to watch, and so funny!" I grinned, stroking their faces as they rested on the pillows.  
  
"I shall leave you now, and do not forget to find me if you need me. Bye- bye, my monstrous twosome!" I laughed. "I love you!" Kissing them, I bounced out of the room and back out into the courtyard. It was now fully daylight, and I could se Gondor fully.  
  
"Mmm..." I said as the sun warmed me, closing my eyes for a moment. Deciding I needed to meet some people, I went for a walk down the winding slope, and into the different markets.  
  
Some of the stalls were selling jewellery, and some were selling odds and ends, others food and drink. There was a young girl sat at a stall surrounded by many different colours of string and beads, and she called out to me.  
  
"Braid your hair, lady? Only one silver!" She looked like she needed the money, so I smiled and walked to the stall, sitting down on the stool.  
  
"What colours'd ya want, Miss?" I looked at the bright array of colours, and I settled on three.  
  
"The Dark blue, the sky blue and the pale blue." The girl grinned, picking them out.  
  
"And what shiny?" She said, pointing to the golds, silvers and bronzes.  
  
"Gold, please." She nodded.  
  
"They're my favourite colours, Lady, and they go nice with our hair colour. Might tug a bit, but it shouldn't hurt, like." She began knotting the threads and wrapping it around my hair tightly, changing colours and weaving in the gold in crosses and patterns. Tying it at the end, she held out four Gold beads. A star, a Flower, A sun and a Heart. They were all amazingly fine and detailed.  
  
"The sun, it reminds me of you." The girl blushed, throwing the others into the box. She slipped it onto my hair, and made a knot at the end big enough to stop it falling off.  
  
"There you go lady, all done!" She held up a mirror, and I grinned at what she had done. It was woven intricately around my hair in different lines and thicknesses of colour, the gold grossing back and forth around it.  
  
"Thank you, it looks beautiful!" I exclaimed, pulling at it, and it wouldn't come out.  
  
"Wont come out for a fair few weeks." She said, and I threw a silver coin at her as I stood. She caught it, and waved at me.  
  
"See ya, Lady!" She shouted.  
  
"Goodbye, and thank you again!" I walked on down the street, and I saw a tavern, and I smiled. I needed a good drink.  
  
Walking in, I saw men talking and laughing. I wandered to the bar, and shouted for the barman.  
  
"What d'ya want, miss? A red wine?" He sneered, and I glowered, and slipped back into my human mode. When around elves, you start to become a little like them.  
  
"Nah mate, I'll have a decent ale, if this shitty place has any." The man's eyebrows hit the roof.  
  
"Here that, men? The little lady wants decent ale!" I rolled my eyes and pulled my dagger out of my boot, kicking my leg up to get at it.  
  
"This is a dagger. This is a sharp dagger. This is a sharp dagger that will cut off your balls if I do not get ale, now." I said casually.  
  
Twirling the dagger around, I took aim and stabbed it in the gap between is fingers. He backed away a little, his shaking hands pouring me an ale. Grinning smugly, I took the tankard in my free hand and began gulping down the taste I had only ever drunk in secret with Caralyn every time we went to the local on a night. Finishing it off, I placed the tankard down and wiped my mouth, enjoying the shocked stares.  
  
"What, cant a woman drink? Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, There's an elf I have to see about some hobbits. Goodbye." I flicked a silver coin at the barman and walked out. I definitely liked Gondor.


	16. Looking For Legolas

Looking for Legolas, true to my word in the tavern, I stuck my head in everywhere I was allowed to. Nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. But guess who I did run into in a different Tavern?  
  
"Hobbits!" I squealed as I bent down to hug Merry and Pippin, who had come running up to me. Frodo and Sam gave me an apologetic smile, and I shook my head.  
  
"I have missed you lot so much. Do you know how much I have missed you? This much!" I gave the two of them a kiss on the lips, and they blushed so brightly I could feel the heat radiating from them.  
  
"And you two." I waggled two fingers at Frodo and Sam, walking over to them, sitting down. "I believe there is a story I have to hear. A certain Heroic story?" I pushed on, and they looked sheepish. "Come on, I've heard what Legolas did, now it's your turn!" They launched into a very descriptive tale about their adventure, and I flinched several times at some disgusting parts.  
  
"And he fell, after biting off Mr Frodo's finger to get the ring. He just...walked backwards off the ledge." Sam said, and I grimaced.  
  
"Ugh, ick... sounds almost as painful as giving birth. Twice." I added, and they all gaped at me.  
  
"What, I thought you all knew I was going to have a baby. Well, I had 2, but still!" They all shook their heads.  
  
"Well, I named the girl Selena, and Legolas called the boy Haldir. They are so adorable, but have a habit of hurting each other." I cringed. "And waking me up in the middle of the night." They all chuckled.  
  
"Sounds like you've gone on your own adventure. At least yours didn't get you killed, ah well, how we'll miss Gollum." Sam said dramatically, and I stuck my tongue out.  
  
"That was ever so mature." He said, I gaped.  
  
"That's my phrase." I complained, and looked up as a small group entered the tavern. No Legolas.  
  
"Hey, do you all want a drink?" Sam shook his head as did Frodo, pointing at their still reasonably full tankards.  
  
"We do, me and Pippin!" I stood and went to the bar, waving down the barman. He nodded at me, but he looked a little fearful.  
  
"Three ale's please." He poured out the drinks, and I took them over to the hobbits before going back to pay One gold coin. I joined the rest at the table, and began chatting again.  
  
Another group entered, and I squealed when I saw Aragorn and Gimli, as well as another man and a lady. Standing, I followed them to the bar. The lady turned, but I shook my head at her, mouthing for her to stay quiet, pointing at Aragorn, who was ordering. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped, turning sharply.  
  
"So I see you don't even recognise me!" I complained, and laughed as he enveloped me in a hug.  
  
"Ellie! For the sake of the Valar, stop scaring everyone like that!" He said, and I smirked.  
  
"All comes as a package; you get what you're given." I said, and he sighed, rubbing his head.  
  
"Lassie! How long has it been?" Gimli growled, and I saw him smile behind his beard.  
  
"I do not have the faintest idea, Gimli. All I know is that I've had twins in that time, so I'd say at least nine months." I grinned, tucking the blue braid behind my ear. Turning to the other two in the group, I smiled.  
  
"I'm Elanor Snowfield, and I hope if Aragorn and everyone else have told you about me, I hope they only said nice things." I gave the hobbits a warning glance, and Merry looked away quickly.  
  
"I am Eowyn of Rohan; it's nice to meet you. Merry has told me a little of you, but I would like to know more. Do you have a drink?" I nodded, dashing over to the table. I picked up my drink and joined her at the table across the room.  
  
"Now, from what I hear, you and Legolas are together. And at one point you dyed his hair red."  
  
"Oh yes, revenge is sweet..." I said in an evil voice. "It was only berry juice, and my aids to mischief, AKA Merry and Pippin, are just as much to blame as I am. And Gimli." I added, and she laughed.  
  
"I would love to have seen it." She said, and took a drink from her own ale. "Why was the barman here watching you carefully?"  
  
"I went to a tavern down the road earlier, and I asked the barman for a drink. He was being a typical male about it, and I pulled out a dagger." I sad quietly, so no-one else but Eowyn could hear. "And I threatened him by saying exactly: "This is a dagger. This is a sharp dagger. This is a sharp dagger that will cut of your balls if I do not get ale, now!" I managed to get out before cracking, hitting my head on the table. Eowyn was in hysterics.  
  
"News must travel fast. I would have done the same as you." She laughed, tears in her eyes. I thought of something.  
  
"Do you want to get away from Aragorn and Gimli ant the other man?" I asked.  
  
"Faramir, and yes, I would very much like that. What do you have in mind?" I gave her a soft smile.  
  
"Do you like babies?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"Oh yes, I love children more than anything in the world, maybe except Faramir!" She said in a rush.  
  
"Then come with me." I said to her, leading her out of the pub. Leading her back up to the palace, I showed her to mine and Legolas's room, where the maid was sitting happily, reading them a story.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, it's good to see you again. Are you going to be staying now?" I nodded, and pulled out two gold coins, handing them to her. She curtsied, and left, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Eowyn exclaimed, sitting down on the bed and taking Haldir in her arms. He protested for a moment, then gave her a beautiful smile. Selena wailed, and I picked her up, she did not quieten, and I guessed she needed feeding.  
  
"I am just going to feed her, Eowyn." She nodded vaguely, and held out the rattle. He half held it, and she helped him hold it properly as I undid my top so I could feed them.  
  
"His name is Haldir. Legolas named him after one of my best friends in Lothlorien."  
  
"Was he one of the Elves that came to helm's Deep?" I nodded.  
  
"Swap!" I said, covering myself as she passed me Haldir and took Selena. I fed him, and told her: "Her name is Selena, after my Mother."  
  
"Are you and Legolas married?" Se asked. I nodded.  
  
"Mhmm... Before he left Lothlorien. Has anyone seen him about today, by the way?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, Lord Aragorn was looking for him in the taverns. We gave up in the end. Ow!" She cried as Selena grabbed her long blonde hair.  
  
"She likes to pull hair, especially if it's blonde. Haldir isn't as bad, but he still does it." I fastened up the tunic I was wearing, holding Haldir in one arm.  
  
"Uh, I'm hungry..." I moaned, rubbing my stomach. "Maybe Legolas will be in the hall!" I said hopefully.  
  
"Maybe. Can we take the twins?" She stared softly at Selena, who still had her hair firmly in her hand.  
  
"I'm not leaving them on their own!" I laughed, placing Haldir in the carrier whilst I rooted in my bag for the clothes I had packed for him and Selena.  
  
"Can I keep hold of her for a while?" She asked, bouncing Selena on her knee.  
  
"Of course. Here, help me dress them." I pointed to the dress and shoes I had laid out as I unbuttoned Haldir's all in one. Pulling it off his arms and legs, I slipped on the pants and managed to wriggle on the little tunic top. He squirmed, laughing and waving his arms and legs.  
  
"Stay still, you little monster!" I somehow pulled on the mini knee-high boots and I smoothed out his soft hair. "Aren't you handsome, little man?" I cooed, running a finger down the middle of his face.  
  
"Done!" Eowyn gasped, holding Selena in her arms. Holding Haldir in my own, I ushered her out of my room, locking it behind me.  
  
We walked at a steady pace to the hall; there was no need to rush. Haldir gurgled and reached over to Selena who pushed his hand.  
  
"Gah!" She giggled and they seemed to be having a play fight. Entering the hall, we took seats and picked out a few things from the large range of food. Settling on a ham sandwich and some salad, I munched the crispy leaves until I heard the doors open. Legolas and Aragorn were in some deep conversation, and as much as I like to wreak havoc upon his life, it seemed a little rude...Although I did wonder what was in that parcel...  
  
"Ah!" Selena squeaked and I sighed. Legolas turned and smiled at her, waving at her slightly, before turning back to Aragorn, beckoning him over to where we were sitting.  
  
"AAAAAH!" Selena squealed again, and Eowyn handed her to Legolas, who sat her on his knee, placing the parcel he carried on the table. I looked at it; it was almost flat and covered in brown paper, tied with string. Shaking my head, I grinned at Aragorn who had started shovelling food onto his plate and into his mouth in rapid succession. I watched in fascination, my eyes wide.  
  
"Wow..." I said, sucking in a breath. He looked up at me, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'm hungry, no food since noon yesterday." I shrugged.  
  
"Aragorn, the bandage wilding maniac who is a human waste bin." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Are you never going to let that go, Elanor?" I shook my head.  
  
"Not a chance. Haldir, No!" He had squashed tomatoes all over his clothes and face. "Oh dear... Please excuse me; I have a child to clean..." I stood, trying to wipe some of the mess of with a napkin.  
  
"I'll help you, Elanor...I wish to speak with you anyhow." Legolas stood at the other side of me, handing Selena to Aragorn, who looked at her in shock, his face softening a little when she pulled his hair.  
  
"Of course, Love. Damnit!" I moaned as his sticky tomato hands wiped all over my tunic. "Haldir, naughty!" his eyes widened, and I saw his chin tremble...  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." I closed my eyes briefly, letting out a fake sob.  
  
"Come melamin, let's go." We walked out, screaming child and all, much to the amusement of the people in the dining hall. 


	17. Melamin

"Melamin, I have a gift for you." Legolas said as I cleaned the dirty outfit. I looked up from the red stained water.  
  
"Really? What?" I dried my hands and walked over to one of the squashy armchairs across from Legolas. He held the box I had seen in the dining hall out to me, placing it in my hands.  
  
"A present to the Princess of Mirkwood." He smiled, and I ripped off the paper, and opened the box.  
  
"Oh Legolas..." I muttered. It was a silver crown with emerald leaves entwined in hearts and swirls and stars. Carefully he took it out and placed it gently on my hair, beaming.  
  
"My love, my life, my best friend. That is what you are to me, and I never want to loose you, ever. My father is coming to terms with the fact that I am mortal, and he has given us his blessing." I grinned.  
  
"Great, now we need his blessing." I said sarcastically.  
  
"True, very true..." He mused, and stood, looking for something, and pulled out a crown the same as mine from his bag. "Aha, there you are..."  
  
"Legolas, you're talking to yourself. First sign of madness, did you know." He smirked and put it on his head, helping me choose a clean tunic. "The green one is good. Chuck me that and dress Haldir in the green tunic I brought, it's in the bottom of my chest of drawers." I quickly tore off my stained top and pulled on the clean one. After tidying myself, I turned and watched Legolas playing with Haldir, who was gurgling and smiling.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering, I need to see my father in Eldora; would you be ok to come with me? We can go in a while, no rush." I added.  
  
"I would love to. After the coronation... tomorrow, I believe." I nodded and went to sit with Legolas. I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing.  
  
"Ugh...Tired..." I muttered. "Child awake..." I yawned "All night." I flopped back onto the pillows, closing my eyes. I felt Legolas's weight next to me, his arm draped over my hip.  
  
"I know. Haldir is asleep, and I am tired." He murmured, and his lips found mine in a long kiss. I snuggled into him.  
  
"But what about Selena?" I asked.  
  
"She is safe with Aragorn; he has...experience with children." I nodded sleepily, and drifted off.  
  
"Where are they?" Aragorn muttered, as Selena moved peacefully in her sleep. He smiled down at the sleeping infant, toying with the downy golden locks. "If only Arwen were here to see you." He whispered to Selena. Looking out of the window, he closed his eyes briefly as the sky began to cloud over. He felt a drop in his heart at the thought of her, at the thought that she would be sailing, sailing to the undying lands, sailing out of his life forever. Looking out as the rain began to pour, he whispered into the oncoming storm.  
  
"If only Arwen was here."  
  
In utter silence he carried the sleeping child to the room where Elanor and Legolas slept, and knocked. No answer. Pushing open the door, he saw Ellie and Legolas curled up in each other's arms fast asleep and Haldir in the cradle. Pushing the door open more, he slipped quietly into the room and put Selena into the cradle next to her brother, stroking both of their cheeks with a finger."  
  
"May your dreams be sweet." He walked back across the room, smiling at the scene in front of him.  
  
"May your dreams be sweet."

()()()()()()()()

I woke up on the day of aragorn's coronation bright and ealy, but legolas decided that a lie-in was what he was going to do. Memory like a sieve, me thinks?  
  
"Legolas, in the name of all that is good, wake up!" I whispered quietly, kissing him softly. Sighing as he did not move I got up and searched for my dress, it was in decent condition. I shook it to remove the folding creases, and poked at Legolas, I needed help with my corset. I pulled on my strapless undershirt and poked him again.  
  
"Leg, get up, we have but a few hours till the coronation." I leant over him and propped myself up on my elbows before kissing him again. Pressing a bit harder, I felt him begin to kiss back, and his arms snaked around my waist, and I laughed a little. "Get up, my handsome prince, or we'll be late." I stared into his eyes, rubbing my nose against his. "And I need help with my, ugh, corset." I flinched, rolling off him.  
  
"Of course, my angel." I stood, wriggling into the material, gasping as it was tightened.  
  
"Ow! Careful, and not too tight." I got it to the point where my figure was improved and I could breathe, and I stepped into the shimmery blue dress, arranging it so it sat straight. I put my hair into a half pony tail an braided two bits of hair, wrapping them around the material that I had used to pull my hair up, disguising it. I placed the crown Legolas had given to me on my head, pulling a few bits of hair loose. My hair had grown quite long and was wavy, and I smiled. I pulled out a small container containing an almost solid substance. Rubbing my finger into it, it became softer and shiny, and I rubbed it onto my lips, and it shimmered slightly, tinting my lips slightly darker and made them glossy. I winced as the twins began to wail, and sighed.  
  
"Dress Selena and I'll feed Haldir." I completed my daily process, and made sure we all looked perfect. Placing the twins in the basket, I stood straight, waving Legolas out, locking the door and dropping the key safely in the cradle. The two gurgled and smiled as we walked arm in arm, the sun beating down on us.  
  
"Tis a beautiful day." Legolas said, looking out onto the courtyard where masses of people were gathering. "A perfect day for a coronation."  
  
"Absolutely. Legolas, take the twins." I said, my arm tiring.  
  
"Why should I?" He asked, looking at them. I stopped and pulled his head down to mine. After a few minutes of kissing I drew back, resting his forehead against my own.  
  
"Because I love you, and my arm is tired." He grinned, kissing me deeply again before taking the children from me. "They both look just like you Legolas, especially Haldir. They both have blonde hair, but Selena Has curly hair, Haldir's is straight. And Selena has my eyes."  
  
"AH!" Selena exclaimed, waving. "Ah ah!" she giggled. I tapped her nose and she smiled, grabbing my finger and putting it in her mouth. I shook my head, laughing, and I pulled my finger out.  
  
"Thank you for that." We reached the courtyard that was already filled with people. "Legolas, I've thought of something, wont your..." His eyes closed.  
  
"...Father be here? Yes. I intend to talk to him. I told you, he is beginning to accept us and our situation." I turned as someone tapped me on the shoulder, and gasped.  
  
"Arwen! What are you doing here?" She looked out from behind the banner and pulled me right to the end of the courtyard, where her father was.  
  
"Lord Elrond." I curtsied to him.  
  
"It seems like much has happened since you left Rivendell. Arwen is here as a surprise for the king of Gondor." He went up to Legolas, and looked at the twins.  
  
"I cannot explain to you how much I have Missed Aragorn since you and Legolas married in Lothlorien." She sighed, looking at the platform where Gandalf was stood.  
  
"Oh I think I do. Legolas missed the birth of the twins." Arwen nodded, and hugged me before shooing me off and threatening me with disembowelment if I told anyone she was here.  
  
Legolas was stood talking to his father, who looked to be crying. I watched as Elrond went back to Arwen, a faint smile on hi face. I turned back to watch my husband, and smiled as they hugged. Legolas waved me over and I took the twins off him, not looking his father in the eye.  
  
"Child, there is no need to be afraid of me." I heard a soothing voice. "Look up, Elanor." I did, and saw that the king was smiling. "Your children are beautiful. The boy looks exactly like Legolas." I nodded.  
  
"He does. Many times I have told him that, won't listen though..." I shrugged. "And I thought I was stubborn." The king smirked.  
  
"That will be from me." I gave him an evil glare, "Why am I not surprised you just glared at me?" I stuck my tongue out. "Oh that was so mature for a lay."  
  
"Why does everyone steal my saying?!" Legolas and his father grinned. Oh boy, what family had I ended up with?

()()()()()()()()()  
  
I smiled proudly as the golden crown was placed on Aragorn's head by Gandalf, and I stood on my tip-toes to see, as we had been told to stand somewhere near the back. It turned out there was a whole delegation from Mirkwood, and I smiled up at Legolas, who was doing the same as me.  
  
"Now come the days of the king." Gandalf said, smiling at Aragorn when their eyes met. "May they be blessed."  
  
The wizard stepped aside and Aragorn took his place in front of his friends, and of the people of Gondor. Everyone started cheering and I joined in, wolf-whistling. He took a deep breath and spoke.  
  
"This day does not belong to one man...but to all. Let us together re-build this world...that we may share in the days of peace." Everyone clapped again, quietening as he began to sing something.  
  
"Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien... Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambarmetta!" He finished and began walking down the middle of the courtyard to be met by the elves and human of Mirkwood. I watched as Aragorn and Legolas smiled at each other, resting a hand on each shoulder.  
  
"Hannon Lle." Aragorn said to him. Thank you... Legolas smiled at him and stepped back.  
  
I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek, and he turned to me, opening his arms. I hugged him, sniffing as I backed away.  
  
"You made me cry, I'm not a big person when it comes to crying. That is how happy I am for you." I smiled at him, then turned my eyes to something, and he whipped around. I felt Legolas snake an arm around my waist, and I smiled.  
  
Stood there was Lord Elrond, and next to him, a lady with a white banner bearing the white tree of Gondor. Elrond nodded and stepped away, and Arwen emerged from behind it, her eyes glistening with tears. I felt more tears slide down my own face as Aragorn took the banner from her, looking at her with so much love I wondered if that was how Legolas looked at me. She lowered her head, but he lifted it up again, so their eyes could meet. They stayed like that for a moment, before he took Arwen in his arms and kissed her like tomorrow would never come, and I heard the whole crowd cheer. I was crying freely now, silently, and I felt a hand wipe my tears away. I looked up into Legolas's glistening eyes as he brought his lips down to reach mine, and I put my spare hand behind his neck. I buried my head into his chest as we turned around to see the hobbits. I smiled as they bowed, but Aragorn stopped them, still holding Arwen.  
  
"My friends..." He said, shaking his head before looking at them again. "You bow to no-one." He knelt down, and everyone followed suit, and I grinned at their bewildered looks. The whole crowd rose into Cheering and clapping and whooping as the King and Arwen made their way back inside. Legolas took the basket containing twins from me and used his free arm to anchor me to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my eyes still glistening.  
  
"I love you." I whispered as his face came down to meet mine once again.  
  
Sometimes I wonder if my life is a fairy-tale.  
  
Because this has a happy ending.  
  
THE END!  
  
Its over! My baby is finished! I actually cried when I wrote this, my last chapter! If I get enough reviews I will write a sequel. I want at Least 50! I love those people who have reviewed, and I hope people who read this do!  
  
Huggles

Mississippi


End file.
